Principios semejantes, gustos opuestos
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Antes que la guerra los separara, antes de convertirse en el infame grupo de Los Merodeadores solamente habían sido estudiantes de primer año que nunca hubieran creído que sus vidas se cruzarían.
1. Primeras impresiones

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El título del fanfic lo he obtenido de una frase que dice: «he leído en alguna parte que para amarse hay que tener principios semejantes, con gustos opuestos», esta frase pertenece a George Sand.

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** Primeras impresiones.

«Solía ser entonces como un libro abierto pero leí la letra pequeña del texto.

Como un arquitecto construyendo cada efecto: correcto, incorrecto; sé aprender todo al respecto.»

1977, Ana Tijoux.

* * *

1 de septiembre de 1971.

Se preguntaba por qué se había ilusionado con ir a un colegio mágico, ya que los demás niños que conocería nunca lo aceptarían por ser quién era. Remus Lupin seguía sin comprender la razón que llevó al director Dumbledore para haber sido tan condescendiente con él y prometerle que se encargaría que cumpliera con la educación que le correspondía por nacimiento. Los ojos del niño se habían llenado de lágrimas al escuchar que sí iría, una oportunidad que creyó que se le había perdido para siempre desde que Fenrir Greyback le mordió cuando tenía cinco años.

La vida le cambió para siempre. Dejó de salir a jugar con los amigos que una vez quiso y se vio obligado a mudarse cada determinado período de tiempo. Las transformaciones mensuales eventualmente comenzaban a alertar a las ciudades en donde se alojaban, ya sea que estuviera involucrada la magia o no y Merlín sabía lo que le pasaría si llegaba a oídos del Ministerio de Magia.

Se había traslado a York el año pasado y, entre hechizos para insonorizar la habitación y para borrar la memoria, se mantuvieron. El día en que le llegó la carta de admisión a Hogwarts fue el más feliz que había tenido en muchísimos años y no encontró palabras para agradecerle al director Dumbledore. Todavía no se podía imaginar cómo conseguiría que no sospecharan de él, sin embargo, confiaba en la promesa que le había hecho. Lyall Lupin le aseguró que el director Dumbledore era de fiar.

—Sé feliz —dijo Hope besándole en la frente; Remus se acongojó al sentir que se volvió la atención momentánea de los niños que estaban cerca de ellos—. Encontrarás a quién no te juzgue.

—No lo haré.

—Sí lo harás.

Remus miró sin emoción a Hope, quien le entregó el baúl y se despidió sacudiendo la mano de lado a lado. Suspiró, este sería un largo año si tenía que escabullirse de centenas de estudiantes. Se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts temeroso y expectante; caminó durante los pasillos y deseó que pudiera encontrar un vagón que estuviera totalmente solo, ya que aseguraba que no habría niño que quisiera compartir su tiempo con alguien como Remus. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y unió los labios firmemente, conteniendo los sollozos que quería escaparse. Finalmente encontró un lugar vacío, casi al final, se apresuró a entrar y dejó el baúl a la par de él.

Ni de broma conseguiría subirlo, era demasiado pesado.

Nunca había sido fácil ser licántropo. No había momento en que no le gustaría dejar de estar solo. Él no quería experimentar lo mismo en el colegio que donde vivía pero ¿qué podría hacer para arreglar la situación, para que por una vez se volviera a su favor?

—Me gustaría hacer un amigo —dijo, desanimado y mirando por la ventana, que se había empapado con la neblina. Se agachó y sacó el baúl; dudó y lo abrió para sacar el libro que más le llamó la atención—. Las pociones parecen interesantes, me gustaría ser bueno haciéndolas. Como papá.

Abrió el libro en la página de _Filtros y pociones mágicos_ en que se quedó y se empapó del conocimiento, a pesar que no entendía la mayoría de lo que leía. Lo único que los señores Lupin nunca le habían podido negar era la cantidad de libros que adquirían, para que Remus tuviera una especie de alivio y que no se sintiera tan apartado del mundo que lo rodeaba. Al principio se trató de cuentos de fantasía; Hope le contaba de las leyendas que más le gustaba de la ciudad.

Hope había aprendido un montón de historias trabajando en el pub The Golden Fleece. Hope le aseguró entre risas que verdaderamente se trataba del pub más encantado de Inglaterra ya que, literalmente, estaba lleno de fantasmas que se movían a su antojo en todo el edificio. Lo que se consideraría una gran infracción al Estatuto si realmente los muggles que visitaban The Golden Fleece no lo catalogaran como simple invención o la excusa que más le gustara; lo que fuera para no creer que la magia sí existía.

—Creo que me gustaría visitar The Golden Fleece.

Era un deseo imposible; Hope no podía desperdiciar el tiempo cuidándole en las horas laborales. Pese a que fuera un niño había comprendido, con siete años, que la estabilidad financiera que una vez tuvo la familia Lupin se derrumbó estrepitosamente. Lyall tuvo que renunciar al puesto que tenía; aunque consiguiera otro en la nueva ciudad, lo tenía que dejar. El mismo escenario se repitió durante años.

Nunca había entendido por qué él, de entre todas las personas habidas en la comunidad que lo vio nacer, tuvo que ser mordido. No era que le deseara el mal a alguien, sin embargo, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

Lyall siempre se mostró renuente a contarle en qué se había equivocado; Hope, en cambio, parecía incomoda cada vez que Remus preguntaba.

Se encogió de hombros, desestimando el tema por una vez. Lo importante era acabar el capítulo, ya después podría averiguarlo. Merecía saberlo, de verdad que lo merecía y los señores Lupin no podían seguir negándoselo tan vehemente hasta la muerte.

Escuchó un toqueteó contra la puerta; levantó la vista. Ahí había un trío de niños que le estaban tocando, cargando los baúles y luciendo muy disgustados. La niña –rubia, de ojos cafés y alta– deslizó la puerta.

—Alice Taylor. —Se presentó—. Rhys Wilson y Peter Pettigrew. ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí?

—El tren partió hace horas, ¿todavía no encontraron donde quedarse? —preguntó confundido, dejando el libro encima de su piernas y moviendo su propio baúl cerca de la ventana.

—Es que unos alumnos de quinto nos echaron de nuestro vagón —refunfuñó el niño de pelo café, ojos azules y que usaba frenillos—. Y como somos pequeños, nos quedó obedecer. Y ni siquiera me dijeron qué equipo les parece que ganará la temporada de béisbol.

—No me interesa —dijo Alice, inclinándose en la ventana e ignorando el bufido de Rhys y le dio una mirada matadora.

—Pero cómo será posible… Alice, sé que interesa. Es de lo que más hemos hablado desde que nos conocimos. Vamos, ¿ninguna idea?

—Te equivocas. Es lo que más te gusta; yo ni siquiera había escuchado de ese deporte muggle hasta que lo mencionaste. De hecho, creo que no hay nadie que sea tan obsesivo con el béisbol como tú. Y nos conocemos desde hace cinco minutos, diez como mucho.

Peter –que era ligeramente regordete, castaño y ojos azul oscuro– solo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la conversación que mantenían Rhys y Alice, caminó perezosamente hasta el asiento de enfrente y se acomodó con la cabeza pegada al marco de la ventana, mirando sin interés el entorno que le rodeaba. Remus se guardó la pregunta que tenía para sí, suponiendo que al contrario de los otros Peter no quería hacer ser partícipe de una conversación. De hecho, ni él mismo se ponía a gusto socializando con los demás. La mayor parte del tiempo no sabía cómo se suponía que debía continuar con la plática; era una de las ventajas de haber vivido aislado.

Miró a Peter, quien sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el cromo de Elladora Ketteridge junto a una caja de las Ranas de Chocolate. Peter le devolvió el gesto.

—Mamá tiene un pensamiento muy retrograda acerca de los dulces —dijo—. Asegura que comérselos varias veces a la semana es dañino, se volvían malísimos para mí porque podían causarme caries y demás blablablá que suelo no oír.

—¿Es dentista?

—No —respondió. Sacó una bolsa que contenía unas frutillas—. Las compró para que no tuviera que comprarme las chucherías en el carrito. Odio las frutillas.

Consideró emitir la opinión que Hope tenía de los dulces pero supuso que no haría ninguna diferencia y que, seguramente, no le interesaría a Peter.

—Soy hijo de muggles —dijo Rhys, que se había sentado a la par de Remus. Alice, por su parte, escogió el lugar que quedaba al lado de Peter—. Mis padres se sorprendieron cuando llegó la bruja del colegio, McGonagall, y les informó de la existencia de la magia. No se lo tomaron a bien y pensaron que fue una broma, pero yo entendí porque había hecho cosas tan raras que parecían fuera de este mundo.

—Para mí no fue ninguna sorpresa. —Alice bufó—. Llevo años escuchando a mis padres hablar acerca del maravilloso colegio donde estudiaron, que esperaban que yo también la pasara genial y enseñándome lo que necesito saber para no ser dejada atrás por mis compañeros. ¡Qué irritantes! No me dejan ni un segundo tranquila; solo les falta seguirme con una cámara a todas partes.

—Hemos viajado por Inglaterra durante años. —Esa parte no haría daño—. Y conozco algo de las ciudades en que he estado.

—Padre muggle, madre bruja.

Rhys se levantó, se acercó a Peter y le dio una colleja.

—No seas rácano con las palabras.

—Sí —añadió Alice—, queremos saber.

—Mi padre dejó a mamá cuando descubrió que era bruja, embarazada de dos meses y se perdió en alguna parte al sudoeste de Inglaterra —dijo Peter, de mal humor—. No lo volvió a ver nunca más.

No pudo evitar pensar que se le hacía ligeramente familiar, por lo menos en la parte en que sucedía una tragedia que afectaba a toda una familia. Se reservó la opinión para sí y se dispuso a terminar de leer el capítulo VI de _Filtros y pociones mágicos_. Últimamente el hábito de lectura que tenía se había visto afectado por la enorme emoción que tenía, propia de cada nuevo alumno que ingresaba a Hogwarts, y se dedicó a contar los días que le quedaban para llegar. La mente le criticaba el haberlos aceptado, no obstante, Remus pensó que tal vez el resto del viaje iba a ser agradable.

—Eso suena… —Alice se detuvo—. ¿No te odia?

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter, sorprendido—. Soy el máximo orgullo de mamá.

—Niño de mamá —se burló Rhys—. ¿No hay algo que necesite saber antes de llegar? Soy nuevo en esto.

—Si quieres enviar un mensaje y utilizas una lechuza, asegúrate de tener algo con qué pagarle —dijo Peter—, se ponen de muy mal humor cuando te tardas. Y te picotean dejándote dolorosas hematomas.

Peter se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo, donde se veía las marcas del pico de una lechuza. Remus se quedó en silencio, con el ruido de las voces de Rhys y Alice en el fondo; vio de reojo a Peter que se quedó dormido contra el marco y con la boca un poco abierta, como si fuera a roncar eventualmente. No pudo evitar pensar que el momento le parecía ameno y deseó que pudiera repetir otro día; los niños que le estaban acompañando eran simpáticos cada uno a su modo de ser, a pesar que uno de ellos no parecía dispuesto a contar de su propia. ¿Y quién era Remus para criticar las reservaciones que la gente tenía acerca de sí misma? Ni siquiera él mismo se veía informándole a alguien de su pequeño secreto.

El viaje en el tren continuó avanzando; el sol se ocultó y Remus se sintió intimidado por la luna, que todavía permanecía en cuarto creciente. Era una agonizante cuenta regresiva ahora que estaría en Hogwarts.

Cruzó los dedos para que pudiera cumplir con las expectativas que tenía Dumbledore para él, para que no ocurriera ninguna tragedia mientras Remus estuviera en Hogwarts.

Habiendo llegado al colegio y esperando en el vestíbulo, la impaciencia se estaba apoderando de él a medida que pasaban los minutos para que empezara la Ceremonia de Selección. El discurso que dio la sub directora McGonagall no ayudó a que se tranquilizara y se preguntó qué pasaría si alguno de ellos terminaba tropezándose y llevándose el Sombrero Seleccionador consigo en lugar de devolverlo. Miró a Rhys que se había quedado cerca de él, ya que Alice no quería escuchar nada más que sobre béisbol por lo que restaba del día. No la podía culpar. Rhys no se calló hasta que Peter le advirtió que usaría _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ para aprendiera a mantener la boca cerrada. Remus sacudió la cabeza; Peter resultó tener más carácter del que previó.

—Yo estoy tranquilo, ¿y tú, Remus? —preguntó Rhys, moviéndose de un lado a otro y hablando rápidamente.

—Sí.

La sub directora apareció de pronto. Los de primero atravesaron la puerta e ingresaron a una amplia sala que contenía cuatro mesas con un montón de alumnados que volvieron hacia ellos, inspeccionándolos. Se tranquilizó pensando que todo acabaría cuando fuera seleccionado, lo que no tardaría en suceder. Se detuvieron hasta que llegaron de la mesa de los profesores donde también se hallaba un pequeño taburete con un sombrero, deteriorado por los años. Remus sabía lo siguiente que haría el sombrero y se preparó para su desafinada voz.

 _Una vez…_

 _Un mago se alzó encima de otros;_

 _No dejó que impusieran su ideología_

 _Y maquinó un plan para obtener lo que quería._

 _Llamó a su amiga,_

 _Fiel amiga y compañera perversa,_

 _Y el escondrijo se malversa._

 _Tiempo atrás…_

 _Se enfrentó a su futura aliada,_

 _Ella ganó, él la cuida._

 _Conoció al mago que se le opondría,_

 _Aunque al principio no lo vería._

 _La última de los cuatro,_

 _Directa y sensata,_

 _Arribó en una fragata._

 _Equipo unido,_

 _Ahora dividido._

 _Lo que los juntó,_

 _Al final los disolvió._

 _Y lo que quedó_

 _Se extravió en el olvido._

 _¿Quién ganó y quién perdió?_

 _Qué efímero._

El estudiantado aplaudió al final de la canción. Remus se quedó atento a lo que decía la profesora McGonagall, quien levantó el pergamino y les informó cómo se llevaría a cabo la Ceremonia de Selección. Se asustó, no lo negara, pero se tranquilizó recordando los consejos que le dio Lyall para cuando enfrentara al Sombrero Seleccionador por única vez.

—¡Allen, Cameron!

Un niño alto y pecoso caminó a pasos torpes hasta el taburete, se enderezó el sombrero cuando se lo puso y todo quedó en silencio.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa de la derecha le aplaudió mientras Cameron se dirigía ahí.

—¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius caminó despreocupadamente hacia el taburete como si no le importara, pero luciendo confiado. El sombrero no tardó en dar su veredicto.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó al mismo tiempo que Sirius palideció. Parecía haber recibido la peor noticia; balbuceó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde fue recibido por una alumna de quinto. En la primera mesa de la izquierda, una adolescente rubia y de ojos azules se vio anonada; solo para recuperar la compostura al minuto exacto.

—¡Burke, Aeryn!

Una niña de pelo negro corto y con la corbata mal acomodada corrió hasta el taburete. El sombrero estuvo mudo durante medio minuto antes de decir.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

La selección transcurrió sin percances al menos hasta que llegó el turno de Dalton, Jessica a quien se le atoró la túnica cuando se iba a bajar y el sombrero acabó en el suelo. Sonrojada de la vergüenza, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y trató de hacerse pequeña. Davis, Allan fue el primer Hufflepuff en ser seleccionado.

—¡Evans, Lily!

Una pelirroja se quedó petrificada al escuchar su nombre; al lado de ella había un niño de pelo negro, descuidado, que le dio un empujón para que se moviera.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Green, Alyssia y Hill, André fueron a Ravenclaw. A Lee, Cooper le tocó Hufflepuff mientras que a Long, Damián también le tocó Gryffindor.

—¡Lupin, Remus!

Remus sudó nervioso; se obligó a mantener la serenidad y se tambaleó hasta el taburete, sintiendo que el pánico iba apareciendo con más rapidez. El Sombrero Seleccionador se posó sobre la cabeza; cerró los ojos, tratando de centrar sus pensamientos lejos del silencio tortuoso.

—Tranquilo, chico. Te selecciono, no arrojo objetos a la cabeza —dijo el sombrero—. Disposición a probarse a sí mismo. Se enfoca en lo que está bien, no necesariamente en lo correcto. Dudas y más dudas sobre ti mismo. Y tienes una mente brillante. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que ya sé qué casa es la adecuada para ti. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La profesora le quitó el sombrero. Se levantó del asiento, más relajado de lo que no había estado después que abordó el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se apresuró a llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó a la par de Damián. Este le ignoró como si nunca hubiera aparecido. La selección prosiguió. Morgan, Dimitri fue a Slytherin. Murphy, Kara a Gryffindor. Parker, Noah a Hufflepuff.

—¡Pettigrew, Peter!

El sombrero se tardó más tiempo que con Aeryn Burke.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Potter, James!

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó, con solo tocar su cabeza. James sonrió, orgulloso y tomó su lugar.

—¡Snape, Severus!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

No supo si imaginación de Remus, pero le pareció que se veía triste por estar lejos de su amiga. Lo que no cambió del todo cuando llegó a la mesa de Slytherin, donde se posicionó en un ángulo que le permitía hacer contacto visual con Lily.

Le siguió Alice Taylor, que fue a Ravenclaw; el siguiente fue Rhys Wilson que se convirtió en el último Hufflepuff en ser seleccionado.

La selección concluyó y el director Dumbledore les recordó que el Bosque Prohibido estaba fuera de los límites de Hogwarts. Entonces, el banquete dio inicio.

* * *

Alice Taylor es Alice Longbottom.


	2. Los problemas de la convivencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** Los problemas de la convivencia

«Que dos y dos sean necesariamente cuatro, es una opinión que muchos compartimos.

Pero si alguien sinceramente piensa otra cosa, que lo diga. Aquí no nos asombramos de nada.»

Antonio Machado.

* * *

2 de septiembre de 1971.

No logró conciliar el sueño luego que se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, preso de una pesadilla que involucraba una figura borrosa que se inclinaba hacia él con intenciones tenebrosas.

Estaba sudoroso y con el rostro pálido, temblando de miedo y murmurando las palabras que Hope le decía cada vez que lo encontraba en esta situación. Ahora que ya no tenía a su madre para que lo ayudara cuando lo necesitaba, dedujo que había llegado el momento de enfrentar sus propias dificultades por sí mismo. Remus abrió los ojos de uno en uno y aflojó el agarre en la sábana. Una simple pesadilla no le podía doblegar fácilmente.

Se quedó en la cama durante otra media hora mientras se debatía entre si volverse a dormir o levantarse y comenzar a preparar lo que necesitaría. Al final escogió la segunda. Agarró la mochila que había guardado en el baúl colocado delante de la cama, recogió los libros que supuso que usaría y cogió la toalla. Era una fortuna que madame Hufflepuff hubiera decidido construir baños en las salas comunes, ubicado en el sala que correspondía al género, ya que hubiera bochornoso y tortuoso si tuvieran que salir a cada minuto de la sala común. Se bañó, procuró no dejar ningún desastre como solía hacer en su hogar –mejor prevenir que curar– y se colocó el uniforme de la escuela. Al regresar al dormitorio se encontró con Sirius, que también se había despertado y sostenía la carta que había escrito el día anterior.

Lyall le enseñó el funcionamiento de cada casa en las semanas que quedaban para que llegara el primero de septiembre, le aconsejó que no se dejara llevar por el odio irracional que profesaban los de Gryffindor hacia los de Slytherin.

Sirius había sido el único que pareció más que disgustado con la selección que le hizo, fue como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudieran decir sus padres acerca de que Sirius hubiera terminado en Gryffindor en lugar de la casa a la que tuvo que asistir. Pensó que era una tontería y que no debería tomar importancia de lo que dijeran, no obstante, se calló. No se arriesgaría a ganarse un enemigo en el primer día. Merlín, no quería un enemigo en Hogwarts. No sería que fuera a descubrir su secreto y lo expondría frente a todo el colegio. Eso sería su sentencia de muerte, literalmente.

Habiendo chequeado lo que creyó usaría, lo dejó en el suelo. Iba a irse, pero la expresión abatida de Sirius lo detuvo.

—¿Está todo bien?

—No, no debí ser Gryffindor. Tuve que ser Slytherin pero el sombrero me ignoró y me puso aquí.

—Quizá no sea tan malo como se vea.

—Tú no la conoces. Madre se enfadará conmigo. Deshonré el apellido familiar.

Remus estuvo por decirle que seguro que se equivocaba, pero la expresión abatida de Sirius hizo que lo considerara. Algunos magos se tomaban muy en serio las tradiciones que había en el mundo mágico, aunque fueran destructivas a largo plazo para el individuo o una comunidad entera. No lo veía antes, viviendo en Wiltshire junto a otras familias mágicas que habitaban ahí. No obstante, en York, todo fue muy diferente. Al ser un ciudad muggle, aprendió a mezclarse con ellos cuando salía con Hope a hacer las compras y oyó lo que se contaba ahí. Se mordió la lengua para no corregir los detalles que daban acerca de los fantasmas, incorrectos y sacados de teorías que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, y Hope le explicó las diferencias y similitudes que podía encontrar en ambos lugares.

Miró a Sirius, que se jalaba de los cabellos y sostenía fuertemente el sobre, como si tuviera el impulso de romperlo para no tener que enviárselo a la señora Black. ¿Qué consejo le podía dar? ¿Qué le podía decir para que su compañero pudiera tranquilizarse?

—Venga, calmado. ¿Y si no le dices que eres Gryffindor?

—Eso no funcionará —dijo Sirius decaído—. Madre averiguará mi casa; se lo diga yo o luego que se lo pregunte a Narcissa.

«Debía ser la muchacha de Slytherin que se disgustó», pensó.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en Gryffindor? —intervino James, desperezándose y acercándose al extremo de su cama, la cual quedó más desordenaba que minutos atrás, cuando el ocupante estaba dormido mientras balbuceaba algo sobre ser cazador—. ¡Esta es la mejor casa de todas!

—Todos los Black son Slytherin.

—¿Y? —preguntó, sin saber cómo se oyó.

—Y eres un metomentodo imbécil por incluirte donde no te han llamado. —Sirius le dio una mirada fulminante a James quien bufó, molesto por el mal recibimiento que tuvo su comentario y le dio la espalda—. Y no sé quién te pidió tu opinión, Potter.

—Solo decía que Gryffindor es la mejor casa, nada más —se defendió James—. No es para que te enfades, Black.

Viendo que el ambiente estaba a punto de malograrse y que podían volar hechizos y maleficios en algún momento, Remus se apresuró a coger la mochila, la túnica y el sombrero para marcharse de la habitación; la intención que había tenido fue la de ayudar, no de confrontar a dos magos que no se habían hablado hasta ahora. Fuera cual sea el caso, ellos podían resolverse. Descendió y contempló los retratos que había ahí y se quedó en frente de la chimenea que continuaba ardiendo como si no hubiera sido apagada en la noche.

Cuando comenzó a oír ajetreo en la parte superior supo que ya era una hora más decente para ir al Gran Salón para desayunar. Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y salió; caminó por cinco minutos por los alrededores, retrocediendo sobre sus propios pasos para dar con la exacta localización del Gran Salón. Se detuvo vacilante, pensando que esta era la cuarta vez que acababa en frente de otro callejón sin salida que se le hacía familiar. Se llevó una mano a la cara, examinó a todos lados para ver si se hallaba con algún prefecto que le pudiera ayudar o profesor, o de alguien que ya no se perdiera.

—Esto es un laberinto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Alice, sobresaltando a Remus y haciendo que se chocara contra la pared—. Uy, perdón. Ni siquiera sé cómo acabé aquí. Creí que ya estaba cerca del Gran Salón pero veo que tomé la curva equivocada.

—Creo que podríamos irnos juntos —dijo Remus—. Dos perdidos es mejor que uno.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Nos haremos compañía.

—Vale, ¿por qué no?

Finalmente encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Salón; Alice se despidió de él y se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Minutos después ya sabía cuál era el horario de clases que le correspondía y se dirigía hacia el aula 1B donde tendría Transformaciones.

La profesora McGonagall les dio la introducción a la asignatura y les advirtió que no les toleraría que se pusieran a perder el tiempo en clase. Entonces procedió a transformar la silla en un águila que voló hacia la ventana más cercana pero la profesora lo devolvió a la normalidad. El único que no mostró entusiasmo fue Damián, que bostezó aburrido y recargó la cabeza en la mesa delante de él. Al final de la lección y de unas anotaciones complicadas que entendió a medias, nadie había conseguido que la cerilla tuviera el más mínimo parecido a una aguja. La profesora les envió a hacer una redacción acerca de lo visto en clase.

Transformaciones le llamó la atención, no lo iba a negar, pero no podía decir que había sido más interesante que las historias que Lyall le contaba acerca de su tiempo en Hogwarts, entonces decidió que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para elegir la que le parecía que era mejor. Por el rabillo vio que James y Sirius todavía estaban enfadados el uno con el otro, pese a que se habían sentado lo más lejos del otro que habían podido. Sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó hasta qué punto llegarían para demostrar su fastidio. Ese tipo de miradas y de gruñidos se acabarían eventualmente y Remus no quería estar ahí para presenciar lo que pasaría.

Revisó el horario. En la tarde tendría la clase de Vuelo y sería compartida con Ravenclaw. Sonrió ante la idea de encontrarse con Alice; no se había encontrado con Rhys desde que la selección acabó, sin contar el tiempo que estaban en el Gran Salón, y Peter no se veía del tipo conversador.

Los otros compañeros de cuarto tenían sus respectivas actitudes: Sirius, que se preocupó por la opinión de la señora Black; James, que idolatraba ferviente a Gryffindor; y, por último, Damián, a quien no le importaba nada. No podían ser un quinteto de lo más singular y disparejo. ¿Algún día podrían llegar a ser amigos o, mínimo, camaradas en alguna manera?

A las tres de la tarde se dirigía a su destino. Se había encontrado con Alice en medio de las vueltas que había dado para hallar el patio; ambos se habían resignado a que, con el pasar de los días, ya no se extraviarían. La escena que se topó al llegar no pudo haber sido más rara, en serio, ya que parecía que habían otro dueto que no se soportaría en lo que quedaba del primer año. Kara Murphy estaba profiriendo una cantidad impresionante de insultos para una niña de once años en contra de Cameron Allen, quien le apuntaba con la varita con una expresión que demostraba que estaba muy furioso. Además, a parte de ellos, ya estaban veinte escobas alineadas en el suelo; lucían viejas, casi destartaladas y le dio la impresión que se podría romper ante el menor choque que alguno tuviera.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alice a André—, creí que Cameron era menos conflictivo que esto.

—Pasó que Kara estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo le iría, aunque ya había volado en escoba, y Cameron intentó aconsejarle pero eligió mal las palabras —explicó André con una voz más estridente de lo requerido—. Y le dijo que no necesitaba que la confundieran más, y Cameron insistió en que no era culpa de él que ella no hubiera entendido, y Kara le dijo que sí lo era, Cameron le dijo que no… Y estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que Alyssia se burló diciéndoles que parecían pareja.

—Oh, oh.

—Sí —añadió Jessica que se acercó a ellos—; no sé quién se sonrojó más fuerte. James avivó la llama de la discordia diciendo que Kara ganó el argumento, a lo que Cameron refutó diciendo que no. Y volvimos a empezar. Al menos Lily regañó a James por lo que hizo; estoy lo suficiente nerviosa sin que me ayuden, muchas gracias.

—¿Y cómo es que están a punto de golpearse? —preguntó Remus, confundido—, mejor aún, ¿y la profesora?

—Savannah Hopkins se puso verde y se desmayó, creo que no debió apostar con Alyssia a que podía comerse más grageas que ella, y la profesora Hooch la llevó a la enfermería antes que empezara la clase —dijo André—. Dijo que regresaría en breve. Y ojalá «en breve» signifique antes que Kara o Cameron lancen el primer hechizo o golpe.

—¿Estás diciendo que un montón de estudiantes estamos solos? —dijo Alice, incrédula—. ¡Es la receta perfecta para el desastre!

—Lo que pensé, Alice querida —dijo André.

La disputa entre Kara y Camerón finalizó cuando la profesora Hooch regresó sin que se dieran cuenta. Les ordenó que se pusieran a cada lado de la escoba y que dijeran «arriba». Remus se incomodó tanto cuando notó que su escoba no hizo más que elevarse unos centímetros, quedar suspendida y regresar al suelo; lo intentó una segunda vez, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la escoba no se movió de donde estaba.

A la par de él, James estaba alardeando que lo hizo más rápido que todos, aseguró que se volvería en el mejor volador más rápido de todos los tiempos. La señora Hooch le inspeccionó y no comentó nada; lo mismo con Sirius, cuya postura demostraba lo acostumbrado que estaba a sostener una escoba y, lo más seguro, también a volar. La escoba de Peter le rebotó en la frente antes que se cayera ambos, para luego recogerla él mismo enrojecido. Remus no pudo decir si por el golpe o por el bochorno.

—Muévete, pedazo de madera inservible —murmuró Damián—. Muévete ya.

Lily quiso decir algo, pero la profesora la interrumpió indicándoles en qué momento tenían que elevarse, cómo tenían que despegar y aterrizar. Inhaló y exhaló mientras sentía que los pies se despegaban del suelo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el mango de la escoba y tensándose al ver que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Se imaginó perdiendo el escaso balance que consiguió, girando sobre sí antes de irse de bruces al suelo. No, eso no podía pasar. El vértigo no sería un obstáculo. Procedió a ascender un metro, bajó inclinándose lo más lento que pudo.

—¡Esto es genial! —Oyó gritar a James—. Mire, profesora, ¿a qué lo estoy haciendo genial, verdad?

—Señor Potter, enfóquese. Y regrese a la tierra antes que termine accidentándose.

—No me voy a accidentar —dijo James, confiado en sus habilidades. Se elevó un metro más.

—Le recuerdo que la profesora soy yo. Y si yo digo que se accidentará, es que lo hará. Y no he tenido ningún percance en mi clase por once años y pretendo que continúe así. Ahora, baje.

Tras poner los ojos en blanco y gruñir sobre profesoras que no sabían valorar el talento cuando lo veían, James se bajó. Sirius lo miró de un modo que le recordó a Damián, como si estuviera considerando dirigirle una palabra o seguir ignorándolo hasta que se le pasara el cabreo de la mañana. Remus se acercó a él luego que la profesora anunció que la clase había finalizado. Quería saber qué había decidido sobre la señora Black. Remus no había tardado en enviarle una carta a Lyall y Hope para informarles de las buenas noticias, quienes le respondieron pidiéndole que se mantuviera en contacto regularmente y que se mantuviera alejado de los riesgos innecesarios.

Mientras se alejaba del patio, planeó en regresar a la sala común para revisar lo que aparecía en _Guía del Principiante para la Transfiguración_. Faltan días para que entregara el trabajo pero no le gustaba dejar nada para última hora, era como si estuviera desperdiciando el tiempo que pudo haber usado productivamente. Un tirón en la túnica y Sirius estaba cerca de él, más relajado que en la clase de Vuelo.

—Le enviaré la carta —dijo Sirius, de pronto—. Tienes razón. Y Narcissa no se lo había dicho, creo que respetó mi derecho.

—Entonces tu…

—Prima.

—… Es amable.

Sirius bufó.

—No lo es, te lo aseguro. Pero ni siquiera ella quería estar en el extremo incorrecto del temperamento de madre. —Sacó una carta, la desdobló—. A ver, ¿qué te parece de…? « _Buenas, madre. Soy Gryffindor, no Slytherin como soñaste. Te quiere, Sirius._ »

—Eso fue bastante directo —dijo Remus, vacilante—. ¿Nada más qué contar?

—¿Qué me enfrenté a Potter y que probablemente nos hayamos enemistado? —dijo—. No. Además, esto es lo que ella quería saber. Ya te avisaré que me respondió. Ojalá no me desherede por ser Gryffindor —murmuró la última palabra, como si no quisiera ser oído.

—No le veo lo malo a estar en otra casa. Significa que tienes otras aptitudes no propias para un Slytherin. —Sirius frunció el ceño—. ¡No estoy diciendo que esté mal! Sino que, quizá, te desenvuelvas mejor en Gryffindor que en Slytherin.

—A lo mejor lo que el sombrero dijo era verdad. —Suspiró resignado—. Supongo que exageré antes.

—Entonces ¿tú y James podrían hacer las paces?

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? —dijo Sirius, malhumorado—. James no lo hará, no ha visto lo malo en lo que ha dicho.

—Porque estamos en el mismo dormitorio, porque van a estar juntos en las mismas clases —comenzó a enumerar—, porque inevitablemente se terminarán encontrando en algún pasillo del colegio, porque Damián, Peter y yo no soportaremos el fuego cruzado que habrá.

—La mitad de los hechizos que sé no son dañinos.

—Aún.

—Y Damián… —Sirius se detuvo, pateó el suelo con fuerza—. No sé qué está mal con ese niño. Solo fue coger la escoba y volvió a su actitud de estoy en el mundo sin preocuparme de lo que suceda en él. ¿Es que nada le interesa o qué? Creo que es irritante.

—Bueno, quitándolo a él, ni Peter ni yo los aguantaremos —terció.

—No prometo nada, Lupin.


	3. Transformación

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo III:** Transformación

«De padre canela nació un niño, blanco como el lomo de un armiño.

Con los ojos grises en vez de aceitunada; niño albino de luna.»

Hijo de la luna, Mecano.

* * *

5 de septiembre de 1971.

—Le aseguro, señor Lupin, que no hay riesgo alguno.

—Pero, director…

Los días de clases habían transcurrido más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, así que no tuvo otra opción más que cruzar los dedos y desear que la pesadilla mensual acabara antes de que se dieran cuenta. Había hecho los apuntes de los días que tendría que estar lejos del alumnado y profesorado; para su desgracia, le tocó en medio de los primeros ocho días del colegio. No podía disfrutar una semana sin que se corriera el riesgo de que hubiera un licántropo cohabitando con ellos. Se empezó a rascar el antebrazo izquierdo, el cual ya había adquirido una tonalidad rosácea, y cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

Miró al director por el rabillo del ojo, quien le sonrió. Quería confiar en la tranquilidad que trataba de transmitirle, pero un simple mago como él no era rival para la licantropía. No había manera mágica para combatir contra ella; no se había encontrado ningún hechizo o poción que los curara. No quería ser un peligro, sin embargo, quería quedarse en Hogwarts.

Alice era simpática y le había explicado algunas partes del tema anterior, el de Transformaciones. No se había encontrado con Rhys, pero suponía que estaba bien y que ya había hecho nuevos amigos. No pudo evitar animarse un poco. En lo que volvió a ver el suelo, recordó que Hope le aconsejó que escuchara a sus profesores. Oyó el ruido de un cajón abriéndose: Dumbledore cogió un pedazo de papel y lo desdobló de manera horizontal, en dos piezas. El niño notó que se trató de un mapa. Inspeccionó los detalles: una choza se unía al Sauce Boxeador mediante un túnel.

Se sintió confundido. Según Lyall, no había ningún túnel cuando él estudió ahí.

—Poppy le ayudará a llegar al pasaje secreto antes del comienzo del ocaso. Ella estará esperando en las cercanías hasta que la transformación culmine, con lo que necesite para su recuperación.

Quería objetar que madame Pomfrey podría estar en un peligro de muerte, pero se mordió la lengua. Por supuesto que Dumbledore y madame Pomfrey lo sabían; dudó que un profesor accediera a este tipo de favores sin exigir los detalles del mismo. Suspiró sin más. Tomó el papel y lo escondió entre los libros de texto que llevaba, se aseguró que no se viera nada por si alguien escogía revisar lo que llevaba. Dumbledore le había explicado qué tenía que hacer, la hora que le aconsejaba en que fuera a la enfermería. Se habían esforzado tanto para que Remus estuviera en Hogwarts, ¿por qué no dar una oportunidad?

Si no funcionaba, regresaría a casa.

Se despidió el director, agarró la mochila y salió del despacho. Caminó por los pasillos y se preguntó qué tan efectivo era el plan; sacudió la cabeza y se despejó la mente. Se suponía que se iba a encontrar con Alice después de almuerzo; el problema estaba en que él perdió el apetito y no se sentía animado para estar con Alice. Dobló en el siguiente pasillo, se dirigió hacia la sala común. Estaba seguro que no se encontraría con muchos Gryffindor cuando estuviera allá; en caso que se equivocara, tampoco fuera que a alguien le preocupara un pequeño de primer año.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó la Dama Gorda.

— _Luna inique agunt_.

Ingresó en la sala común; se encontró con Sirius que sostenía una carta, con expresión de no creerse lo que estaba leyendo. Instintivamente se preocupó. Una vez que Sirius terminó de leer, se recargó en el sofá y suspiró exasperado, se llevó una mano a la cara, arrojó la carta a la par de él y masculló entre dientes. Remus se acercó a él casi a paso rápido. Sirius se giró hacia Remus, le colocó la carta cerca del rostro. Remus se alejó lo suficiente para poder leer lo que decía.

 _Sirius Orión Black. ¿Gryffindor?_

 _¿Un hijo mío en la casa de Godric Gryffindor?_

 _Al menos asegúrate de juntarte con magos de tu clase._

 _Walburga._

¿Esto quería decir que había aceptado que Sirius rompiera la tradición familiar? ¿O solo le interesaba mantener las apariencias aunque estuviera en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin? A Remus le pareció que se trataba más de la segunda que de la primera. Al menos, la señora Black no había hecho un escándalo. No era exactamente la reacción que había esperado, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Le gustaría pedirle más detalles a su compañero de cuarto, sin embargo, supuso que Sirius no quería hablar más del tema. Remus puso la mochila delante del sofá y vio la chimenea, que en este momento estaba apagada y con restos de hollín en los alrededores.

Se oyó el sonido del retrato de la Dama Gorda moviéndose e ingresó James Potter, con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro y conteniendo una carcajada.

—Filch no se lo esperó. —James se sentó en frente de ellos, como si esperaba que alguno le preguntara qué fue lo que le hizo. Sirius fingió interés en una de las esquinas de la sala común—. Hablé con mamá ayer y… Lo siento, Black.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo Sirius en un tono frío.

James le sonrió.

Dos horas después Remus se encontraba en el patio, revisaba los apuntes que había tomado de Historia de la Magia. No entendía de qué parte del capítulo, que habían visto ayer, tenía que hacer el informe, y tampoco quería empezar faltando pocos días para entregarlo. Levantó la vista ante de sonido de Alice aclarándose la garganta, quien le había hecho compañía desde que se toparon mientras ella andaba buscando a Rhys; este, en cambio, farfullaba acerca de los hechizos complicados que Flitwick les estaba enseñando y que reprobaría los exámenes si no los dominaba.

Era una pequeña gran exageración en su opinión, a pesar de que le daba la razón. La única que no estaba preocupada por las calificaciones o deberes que habían dejado era Alice _._

Bueno, cada uno a lo suyo. Para tratarse de tres chicos que raramente se podían encontrar, por las diferencias de horarios, sí que habían conseguido mantenerse juntos. Lyall le había dicho que a veces las amistades se rompían después de la Ceremonia de la Selección, ya sea porque uno de ellos terminó en la casa de su peor enemigo o porque no podían hacerse el tiempo para verse. Era agradable ver que eso no había sucedido. Y rezaba porque eso no sucediera en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando Hope oyó lo que Lyall le estaba diciendo, lo llamó estúpido y le aseguró que lo castigaría si cometía ese error.

Hope nunca terminaría de entender cómo funcionaba el sistema de casas de Hogwarts, lo que la metía en incontables discusiones con Lyall.

—Alyssia y yo nos estamos llevando de maravilla —dijo Alice—. Hablamos de moda, las mejores túnicas que hay…

—¡Alice! —protestó Rhys enérgicamente—. ¡Ni a Remus ni a mí nos interesa lo que hablas con Alyssia! ¿Crees que a Alyssia le guste el béisbol?

—No.

—¿No lo sabes o no le preguntarás?

—Ambas.

—Pero yo quiero a alguien con quien a hablar de béisbol.

—¿Y si le preguntas a uno de tus compañeros? —dijo Remus—. Quizá a alguno le guste. O quizá a ti te guste el quidditch.

Rhys le enseñó la lengua.

—Nada supera a mi preciado béisbol.

Se volvió a centrar en el libro antes que terminara en una disputa con Rhys. Nunca había conocido a nadie que estuviera tan obsesionado con un deporte, hasta que conoció a Rhys.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En el momento en que Remus se fijó que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, jadeó. Se preguntó cómo pudo cometer ese error. No culparía a Rhys y Alice por lo que él había hecho, así que solo se despidió de sus amigos y les dijo que se verían pronto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, incrementó la velocidad. Se repitió una y otra vez que tenía que llegar a tiempo a la enfermería, para que tuvieran tiempo de sobra para llegar a la choza aquella.

Iba tan apresurado que no se fijó que había un par de estudiantes conversando a unos metros de él, después que viró como dos veces. Y chocó con el mayor de los dos. Él tenía el pelo rubio y ojos grises, además de una placa que lo distinguía como un prefecto de Slytherin. El otro era uno de los compañeros de curso, Severus Snape, quien se sorprendió por la interrupción y tiró los libros al suelo.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por correr en los pasillos —dijo el prefecto de Slytherin, mirándolo despectivamente.

—Lo lamento.

Se alejó de la escena. Cuando cruzó por uno de los pasillos que estaban cerca, recobró la velocidad a la que iba antes. Llegó a la enfermería en lo que le parecieron que fueron horas. Madame Pomfrey lo estaba esperando con una tabla en la mano; lo inspeccionó fugazmente y le indicó que se quedara en donde estaba.

Remus quería decirle que el tiempo apremiaba, pero consideró que la mujer tenía su propia manera de manejar la situación y que le fastidiaría si tratara de darle la opinión, o un par de consejos.

—Sígame.

—El director Dumbledore me dio este mapa —dijo Remus, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Le entregó el papel. Madame Pomfrey asintió, le echó un vistazo, lo encogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al centro del colegio, en donde se localizaba el Sauce Boxeador sin ninguna.

No había oído nada este árbol salvo que era muy violento y muy peligroso para quien osara acercársele más de lo debido, pero la enfermera ignoró lo que podría representar para ella y atravesó las ramas como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, esquivando los ataques que le daban las ramas. Miró alrededor, no había nadie en la zona; contuvo la respiración y se tapó ambos ojos, dejando una pequeña abertura para ver lo que sucedía. Madame Pomfrey presionó un nudo situado en la base del árbol.

Sin esperar a que Pomfrey le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, corrió y entró en el pasadizo. Trató de orientarse hacia donde se suponía que tenía que ir, pero era difícil cuando no podría ni ver las rocas en el suelo.

— _Lumos_ —dijo Pomfrey.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la choza, pasó un tiempo antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

6 de septiembre de 1971.

No se había sentido tan avergonzado como cuando despertó desnudo en la choza, hacía unos minutos, y se dio cuenta que la persona que le iba a atender no era Hope. Remus se había acostumbrado a despertar de esta manera, pero siempre habían sido uno de sus padres y no una perfecta desconocida que le aseguró que no era la primera, ni sería la última, vez que encontraría a un estudiante en una situación comprometedora. Se había sonrojado tanto.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo madame Pomfrey entregándole un cambio de ropa y una bolsa, que contenía en el interior unas tostadas.

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir, y mantuvo los ojos puestos en el suelo, sin atreverse a intercambiar una mirada con ella. Cogió la ropa y la bolsa, oyó que se cerró la puerta y se vistió con rapidez, sin reparar en detalles como el botón que se abotonó mal.

Giró el picaporte, salió; madame Pomfrey iluminó el camino con su varita y Remus la siguió masticando otro pedazo de tostada en un vano intento por no dormirse ahí. Sentía que el cuerpo le quemaba desde adentro hasta cada extremidad, los talones le mandaban punzadas que le erizaban los escasos vellos de los cuerpos y bostezó. Si estuviera en casa no hubiera tenido que caminar, pero la rutina cambió. Tampoco quería hablar.

Atravesó el pasadizo secreto del Sauce Boxeador y tuvo que pestañear, suponiendo que el cansancio le hacía ver las cosas borrosas. Lo repitió una segunda vez. Dedujo que seguía siendo demasiado temprano, la niebla que había se lo confirmó. Le tomó varios minutos llenos de tropiezos, caídas en las escaleras por no fijarse en los escalones y regaños de madame Pomfrey para llegar a la enfermería. En la primera cama que avistó se arrojó y se acomodó en una posición que le pareció acogedora. Madame Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua.

Y se durmió.

La luz del sol causó que le ardieran los párpados, así que se llevó una mano y los frotó. Su estómago se quejó, esta vez con más insistencia y Remus tuvo que espabilarse. Al principio se asustó al no recordar cómo llegó ahí, pero luego rememoró lo que había pasado hacía varias horas. Se subió lo más que pudo para ver el entorno, descubrió que era el único estudiante que se hallaba ahí. Madame Pomfrey carraspeó, Remus se encogió y no intentó moverse de nuevo; con un movimiento de varita, una bandeja levitó hasta él y vio un desayuno que le provocó nauseas: tostadas integrales con mayonesa y aguacate, muesli con kéfir y un batido de frutas.

¿Por qué no le podían dar un desayuno como el que le preparaba Hope?

—Señor Lupin, ingiéralo —dijo madame Pomfrey sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

—No me gusta —respondió sin pensar.

—No haga que le dé de comer.

No le quedó otra alternativa.

El desayuno concluyó; madame Pomfrey dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la enfermería. ¿No confiaba en él? ¿O solamente estaba esperando para apuntarlo en esa tabla que los médicos a veces usaban? No podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, no obstante, no quería contar las baldosas que habían en el suelo y tampoco haría el intento de bajarse. Tanto por madame Pomfrey como por el consejo que Lyall le dio, que no se exigiera ese tipo de cosas a sí mismo si podía evitarlo.

Se preguntó cómo le explicaría a sus amigos… y compañeros –¿eran amigos o no?– el proceso de su recuperación.

Alguien pateó la entrada de la enfermería, la cual sonó con dureza cuando se estrelló contra la pared contigua. Era Rhys Wilson que entró a tropiezos, seguido muy de cerca por Alice y Sirius. Pestañeó, incrédulo.

—Remus —gritó Rhys.

—Estábamos esperando que la enfermera se fuera —dijo Alice—. Tuvimos que regresar porque nos pilló, nos chistó y nos mandó a nuestras respectivas clases. Qué carácter.

—Te ves mejor que en los últimos días —señaló Sirius, curioso—. Creía que te ibas a morir. Esa palidez no es normal.

—Uno a la vez. —Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Y sí, estaba mal es que… —¿Qué podía decir? Tenía que inventar una historia rápido—… Mi salud nunca ha sido la mejor. Me enfermo constantemente, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Y no te han dado una poción?

—Es que mi padres no es bueno es pociones y eso —murmuró a Sirius—. Y mi madre es muggle. Los remedios del mundo muggle tampoco me han ayudado.

—No me sorprende —dijo Sirius.

Eso salió mejor de lo que había esperado. Alice, del bolsillo de su falda, sacó un pedazo de tarta de manzana y la puso delante de él.

—La comida de San Mungo es horrenda —se explicó—. Mi padre trabaja ahí, siempre se queja que se morirá por inanición. Ya sea que cocine mamá o que coma en su trabajo.

—Te haremos compañía hasta que Pomfrey regrese —dijo Rhys—. ¿Y tú, Black?

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas —dijo Sirius, Remus captó la indirecta y mandó una mirada que le suplicó que guardara silencio. Sirius bufó—. Pettigrew iba a venir, pero se equivocó en clase de Pociones y el profesor Slughorn lo está curando. Potter se rio.

—Entonces, ¿todavía no te agrada?

Sirius volvió a bufar.

—Estoy trabajando en eso. Te veré en el dormitorio, Lupin.

Remus le articuló que gracias.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, se marchó. Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama y le colocó una mano en la frente; Rhys, en cambio, le puso un montón de cuadernos y libros en la mesa de noche.

—Como no sabíamos cuántos días vas a estar aquí, Sirius te prestó sus apuntes —dijo Rhys—. Vendré por ellos en la noche, o por él. ¿Qué tan rápido traspasas los apuntes?

—Y si salgo antes, se lo daré yo y te avisaré —dijo Remus, divertido—. Y depende de cuánto haya copiado Sirius.

Rhys y Alice se quedaron con Remus hasta que Pomfrey regresó y los echó, de nuevo.


	4. Choque de Gryffindor

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:** Choque de Gryffindor

«En la vida, ser desafiado es inevitable, ser derrotado es opcional.»

Roger Crawford.

* * *

20 de septiembre de 1971.

Sus compañeros de cuarto habían ignorado la repentina recuperación que tuvo, de hecho, no habían hecho ningún comentario al respecto. A pesar de que sabía que la magia podía hacer que las cosas más extraordinarias sucedieran, no había creído que podría llegar hasta este nivel; tampoco se fiaba de que ningún hechizo o poción pudiera hacer que Remus se viera mejor en tan poco tiempo sin que levantara sospechas de ningún tipo.

No investigó: no le mencionó nada a sus compañeros de cuarto, ni a Alice ni a Rhys; esperó que tampoco lo mencionaran al mes entrante, no obstante, no guardaría esa esperanza por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendría que inventar una excusa que no se pudiera rebatir fácilmente. Lo malo del asunto fue que no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de mentirijilla les podría decir; por otro lado, le extrañó que Sirius no le pidiera una explicación de acerca de por qué no les podía decir que no durmió en la recámara la noche anterior. Era lo más lógico, ¿no? Ayudabas a alguien a quien no conocías y le preguntabas por qué era tan importante; así era como había funcionado siempre.

Sería diferente si fueran amigos, sin embargo, eso nunca sucedería. ¿Por qué alguien de tan prestigiosa familia como los Black se juntaría con un mago mestizo? Había pensado que congeniaría con James antes que terminara la primera semana. Se equivocó. O Sirius todavía no había olvidado lo que James le dijo o no había nada en común entre ellos. Eran los compañeros más desiguales que había conocido. Los cinco no habían encontrado nada que pudiera aligerar el ambiente cuando estaban todos en el dormitorio.

No lo habían intentado

Le envió una lechuza a Hope. Esta fue diferente a las que había enviado previamente, ya que se había explayado un poco más en lo que le decía. Remus recordaba que ya le había mencionado que se había hecho de amigo de Alice y Rhys, pero Hope le dijo que no y… Por amor a Merlín, fue la carta más vergonzosa que había leído en su vida. Se aseguró de esconderla en un lugar donde nunca la encontrarían. La quemaría, pero se suponía que no podía hacer hechizos fuera de los salones. James le dijo que era un aburrido y que nadie cumplía esas reglas.

Se echó a la cama, provocó unas ondas en ella y la desarregló de los extremos. Para ser una escuela mágica no había nada mágico en ella. Había esperado que ocurriera algo sorprendente, igual que en las historias de fantasía que Lyall le leía cuando Remus se lo pedía, pero descubrió que Hogwarts era como cualquier otra escuela que podía encontrar en el mundo muggle –obviando los profesores que eran fantasmas, las escaleras que se movían, a Peeves, la comida que aparecía por sí misma, el Sauce Boxeador y demás–. Supuso que sería más… ¿Cómo podía decirlo? ¿Excepcional? ¿Riesgoso? ¿O que pudiera haber algo que le despertara las ansias por descubrir de qué se trataba?

—Hacer bromas aquí es tan fácil.

Remus, confundido por un momento, irguió la mitad del cuerpo y miró a James como si estuviera pidiendo una explicación, mientras que James se carcajeó entre dientes y sacó un paquete de Ranas de Chocolate.

La sala común de Gryffindor no estaba desalojada ese día, pero los alumnos mayores no les estaban prestando atención. Ashley Sanders, la capitana del equipo de quidditch, estaba escogiendo a los jugadores que ocuparían los lugares vacantes: dos cazadores y un guardián. Remus se había perdido las pruebas, no obstante, James les había dicho a gritos que fueron asombrosas y que el próximo año él haría las pruebas, y que sería el mejor cazador, o bateador, de todos. Según Kara, Sirius también había asistido a las pruebas.

—¿No me digas que escogiste a Flich de nuevo?

—Él es tan predecible que es aburridísimo —dijo James, viendo a Remus como si estuviera loco—. Mi víctima de hoy fue Snape. Me la debía por insultar a Gryffindor cuando Black y yo lo conocimos en el Expreso.

—Entonces, ¿ya conocías a Lily?

James pestañeó.

—¿Lily Evans? Buena broma. —James apoyó el mentón en la palma de una de sus manos y se inclinó hacia él—. Nunca la había visto y no entiendo cómo puede ser amiga de alguien tan amargado como Snape. —James cruzó los brazos por detrás de la nuca—. Allá ella. Y Snape ni siquiera notó que cambié sus ingredientes para pociones.

¿Cambiar los ingredientes para pociones? Esa no pudo haber sido la broma, ¿nadie le había enseñado a James que eso podría acarrear consecuencias nefastas para la víctima? No conocía a Snape, sintió lástima por él. Lo que fuera que le había pasado, estaba seguro que terminó en la enfermería con una herida que tardaría en sanar. Miró a James; unió las comisuras de sus labios con firmeza y ladeó muy, muy lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, confundido.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando intentó hacer una poción, según Dimitri, y terminó con la cara llena de furúnculos y la piel casi escamosa. —James se volvió a carcajear—. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero Slytherin y Hufflepuff tienen Pociones compartidas.

Creyó que ahora comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía Sirius con respecto a James Potter. No estaba seguro de si tenía que preocuparse de lo que le hiciera Snape cuando este se enterara de quién causó su accidente, por decirlo de manera suave, o si Snape en algún momento se iba a enterar. Él no se iba a chivar.

—¿Qué tú…? ¿Qué? —rugió Lily que acababa de entrar a la sala común cargando un montón de libros, seguida por Jessica—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Solo es una bromita de nada, Lily —desestimó James—. No es para que te enfades.

—¡Ese no es el punto de esto!

—Además tu amigo ya debe estar curándose en la enfermería.

Lily arrojó los libros al suelo, dio grandes pasos un tanto desiguales hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba James; entrecerró los ojos mientras sujetó a James de la corbata mal anudada, lo acercó a su rostro en un movimiento brusco de su brazo; dio un soplido para quitar uno de sus mechones rojos de su rostro, que antes no había estado ahí. James ladeó la cabeza en una dirección, y puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía divertido.

Lily se aclaró la garganta; apretó el agarre en la corbata hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en su palma; estirando con rapidez el brazo hacia delante de ella, soltó a James, quien tuvo que mover un pie detrás para conservar el equilibrio.

James se veía desconcertado. Lily recogió los libros y subió a su dormitorio, con Jessica detrás.

Remus dejó salir el salir que había contenido. El ambiente volvió a recuperar la ligereza que tenía. James sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía confuso, y se tiró al suelo, quedando acostado.

—¿Eras amigo de Sirius?

—No —dijo—. Solo nos encontramos en el vagón y estuvimos hablando hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Fue… entretenido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué parece que ahora no se pueden ni ver?

—Yo no soy el que no le puede ni ver, él es el que no me puede ni ver —corrigió James—. Toda esa tontería de la pureza de sangre de los Black.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar? —preguntó Sanders, disgustada. Ella había dejado el cuaderno por encima de sus piernas y usó un tono que no admitía réplica, casi que parecía que Sanders creía que seguía dándole indicaciones a sus jugadores, y no lidiando con dos estudiantes que probablemente nunca estarían a su mando. Hablando de Remus, de James no se podía saber—. Estoy trabajando por aquí. —Les enseñó la hoja con varias tachadoras que, además, tenía una mancha de tinta en uno de los extremos.

—Estamos en la sala común —comenzó James; se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea que estaba apagada, y sacó la varita. La movió como si estuviera practicando para la clase de Encantamientos, lo que probablemente sí hacía, y añadió—; si quieres paz y tranquilidad, vete a tu cuarto o a la bibliotecaria.

Sanders le arrojó una almohada a James que, al impactar contra el rostro de él, unas plumas quedaron en el suelo y James se llevó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ay —dijo James, quitando la almohada y sobándose la cabeza—, qué fuerza. ¿Eres golpeadora?

—Golpeadora y capitana.

—Entonces serás mi capitana el año entrante. —James sonrió—. Genial.

Sanders lo evaluó con la mirada.

—Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

—¿Dudas de mi talento para el quidditch? —dijo James, sonando ofendido. Se paró en un estrépito y apuntó a Sanders con un dedo—. Estás equivocada.

—Pequeñín, llevo dos años en este negocio. Sé más que tú —dijo Sanders, afectuosa—. No llegarías ni a marcar un gol sin que alguien te derribe de tu escoba… Si es que sabes cómo manejar una escoba.

—Tengo una escoba. Papá me compró la mejor: ¡Nimbus 1001!

—Impresionante —dijo Sanders en un tono monótono.

James asintió, contento.

Remus, por su parte, se trasladó a una de las dos mesas medianas que había en la sala común; mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en una mano, el codo mantenía el soporte ya que lo había apoyado sobre la mesa. Los veía de reojo mientras sonreía casi forzadamente. A la par de él se encontraba Damián, que había dejado de leer la historieta para centrarse en la discusión. No podía decir que no le entendía, tanto bullicio a veces sí que desconcertaba a los demás.

—Y si Sanders y James se enfrentan, seguro que le gana James, es quien tiene la escoba más rápida… —comenzó Damián.

—Es cierto —dijo James.

—¿Damián? —añadió Remus, extrañado.

—… Sanders, aunque no tiene la escoba más rápida, está en el equipo —siguió Damián, viéndose pensativo—. Nunca lo sabremos.

—Damián —repitió Remus, notando que James y Sanders mantenían sus ojos fijos en el otro.

—Tú y yo, hoy a las cuatro en el campo de juego. No tardes —dijo Sanders.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Ni siquiera tienes tu escoba —dijo Remus, rápidamente y tratando de interponerse entre James y Sanders, pero Damián le dio un pisotón—. ¡Damián!

—No la necesito —dijo James—. Soy muy bueno en la Nimbus 1001. Puedo manejar cualquier escoba.

Remus se quiso tirar de los mechones de la cabellera. Le dio un codazo a Damián, quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que había obtenido su objetivo, y le miró como si le estuviera regañando. ¿En qué había pensado Damián cuando pensó en voz alta? James no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Sanders. ¿Y cómo pudo James aceptar ese reto? Sanders le destrozaría en la cancha sin siquiera esforzarse.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Necesitábamos algo de acción urgentemente —dijo Damián, encogiéndose hombros—. Había demasiado amor y paz. Qué asco.

—¿Y no pudiste escoger algo más? —preguntó Remus—. ¿Un juego de snap explosivo con Peter?

—Bah. Qué aburrido.

—Aburrido para ti, que Peter siempre te gana.

Decidiendo que no conseguiría nada de Damián y que no había avanzado con la redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se cambió de mesa. Ahí estaba Kara, que estaba teniendo los mismos problemas con el runespoor. ¿Y por qué estaban viendo el runespoor en primer lugar? Era un tema para alumnos de cuarto, tercer curso tal vez, pero la profesora Haywood los había ignorado y siguió con la planificación que ella había hecho.

—No lo entregaré, me rindo. —Kara alzó las manos—. Esto es imposible.

Remus revisó de reojo las hojas de Kara.

—¿Y si nos ayudamos?

Kara se volvió hacia Remus.

—Igual no la entregaré. Odio a la profesora Haywood.

—Kara…

—No empieces, Remus. ¡Fue culpa de ella! Además, solo llegué medio minuto después de que comenzó la primera clase. ¿Le importó? ¡No!

—¿Te olvidaste del escalón que desaparece? —dijo Remus, que había tenido su propia dosis de mala suerte con el recondenado escalón.

Kara asintió.

—Y lo peor fue que me quitó diez puntos. No hay profesora más exagerada que ella, te lo digo yo.

—0—

Había pasado dos horas. Remus no había esperado que los estudiantes comentaran acerca de quién se alzaría con la victoria y quién perdería, a pesar que el resultado de la apuesta le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo. Lo que quería saber era cómo los demás se habían enterado, ya que había ocurrido en los confines de la sala común de Gryffindor y ni conocían cuál era el nuevo santo y seña que tenían; aunque quizá esa fue la razón por la que la Dama Gorda la cambió.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ir a DCAO cuando tenemos un partido que ver?

Se giró incrédulo hacia Rhys, que lo había alcanzado desde que Remus salió del Gran Salón, y que no se había despegado de él a pesar que tenía la siguiente clase al otro extremo del castillo. Transformaciones, si no se equivocaba. Y podía asegurar que no: Alice también tomaba esa dirección los lunes, por Historia de la Magia.

—No voy a saltarme la clase —dijo Remus.

—¿Y terminaste la redacción? —le preguntó Rhys, en un tono burlón.

—No, pero no lo justifica.

—Lo que no lo justifica es que Haywood le quitara la bolsa de dulces a Jessica, que fue un regalo de su hermano —protestó Anaïs Collingwood—. Y a mí me quitó mi cuaderno de Herbología. ¿Cómo voy a recuperar las clases? «Y, al ser la primera vez que la pillo haciendo los deberes de otras asignaturas en mi clase, será su única advertencia» —imitó a la profesora de DCAO, haciendo que su voz sonara más chillona de lo que era.

—¿Tú también? —le dijo Remus a Anaïs—. ¿Nadie va a asistir a las clases?

—Nadie que sea de Gryffindor, al menos —respondió Anaïs—. El rumor se ha dispersado tanto que nadie está seguro de cuál es la verdadera hora a la que será. Lo cual es bueno, los profesores no nos pillarán.

—A menos que nos sigan —dijo Rhys. Remus y Anaïs lo miraron—. ¿Qué?

Ignoró a Rhys cuando este trató de saber por quién apostaría, a pesar de que Anaïs dio su opinión. Una vez que salieron del castillo, se le erizó la piel y la comenzó, que creyó que había desaparecido hacía días, regresó con mayor intensidad. Se rascó en el antebrazo. ¿Y qué pasaría la profesora Haywood notaba la ausencia de tres, o más, Gryffindor y los iba a buscar? O lo que era igual de malo, ¿qué pasaría si uno de los prefectos los hallaba fuera de los salones? Les quitarían puntos, o los castigarían y les quitarían puntos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, no tenía idea de por qué los acompañaba. Además, suponiendo que no los hallaran antes de que comenzara el desafío, ¿cómo se suponía que James lo iba a llevar a cabo? James simplemente no podía allanar el armario donde la señora Hooch guardaba las escobas y devolverlas, y pretender que Hooch no lo notara.

—¿Será en el campo de entrenamiento de quidditch? —les preguntó Anaïs.

—¿El qué? —dijo Rhys—. Pensé que solo había un campo. Eso fue lo que me contó Allan.

—No sabemos cómo ingresar ahí. Será en el campo de quidditch, todos sabemos dónde queda —le dijo Remus a Anaïs; luego, miró a Rhys—. ¿Y Alice? Si tú estás aquí, ella debería estar por aquí.

—Alice dijo que no se perdería Historia de la Magia.

—¿A quién le puede gustar Historia? —se quejó Anaïs—. ¡Bins no sabe explicarse!

—No es que le guste, es que no le entiende —corrigió Rhys—. Y si no le entiende yendo a clases, será peor si no va. O eso asegura Alice.

Remus podía ir directamente hacia el campo de quidditch y tratar de detenerlos, antes de que James saliera lastimado o para ayudarlo a llegar a la enfermería, lo que sucediera primero; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si llegaría a tiempo para evitar que la catástrofe ocurriera. E ir con la profesora McGonagall no había sido una opción nunca. Por fin era aceptado, ¿por qué echarlo a perder?

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, notó que los estandartes de dos de las cuatros casas estaban colgados, la grama estaba cortada y los aros se veían más relucientes. Anaïs subía por las escaleras mientras que Rhys veía embobado a su alrededor; Rhys sacudió la cabeza, corrió hasta que alcanzó a Anaïs, quien se había sentado a la mitad de las gradas.

Recordó la primera vez que Lyall lo llevó a una representación de una obra teatral, en realidad de lo que se recordó fue del enorme dolor de cabeza que le quedó: Lyall consiguió los boletos para los asientos de las primeras filas. Remus tuvo que alzar la cabeza demasiado hacia atrás y sufrió después.

Estaba a punto de seguir a sus compañeros en el momento en que distinguió a James, que se estaba peleando con uno de los golpeadores del equipo. James sostenía uno de los extremos de la escoba, una Cleansweep 5, en tanto que el otro muchacho tiraba del otro lado con más fuerza de la que ejercía James. La mano de James se veía roja por el esfuerzo, pero eso no lo detenía. El otro chico tenía la varita en el bolsillo, la cual miraba de vez en cuando, pero no podía cogerla sin soltar la escoba.

—Cuando Ashley dijo que un retador necesitaba una escoba, no esperaba que fuera un pequeño de primero —dijo—. No me importa lo que diga o el castigo que me dé, no te la voy a prestar.

—¿Y cómo voy a demostrarle que soy mejor si no uso esta vieja escoba?

—Mi escoba no es vieja. Está desgastada, pero no es vieja.

El golpeador tomó aire y trató de conservar la calma.

—Esta no es época para tu estúpida competencia. Con el campeonato que está a punto de iniciar, necesitamos practicar todo el tiempo que tengamos. Ni Ashley ni el resto del equipo de Gryffindor quiere saber quién es más imbécil de ustedes dos. Confía en mí, no querrás hacerlo.

—Ja.

—Te advierto ahora, Potter, suelta mi escoba o acabarás en la enfermería.

—Russell —advirtió Sanders que ya estaba encima de su escoba, por dos metros arriba del suelo.

James aprovechó el momento para tirar con fuerza de la Cleansweep 5, la cual quedó en posición vertical a la par de él aunque casi perdió al hacerlo. James le sonrió con superioridad a Russell mientras que se subía a la escoba, para fastidio de Russell.

—Te gané.

—Yo no soy el que retó a una jugadora —debatió Russell y bufó.

Una vez que James alcanzó a Sanders, ella procedió a darle las indicaciones acerca de lo que tendrían que hacer. Remus quisiera estar cerca para oír de qué se trataba, sin embargo, volar en escoba –volar en general– no le gustaba. Él prefería mantener los dos pies en la tierra en la medida de lo posible; además, estaría completamente feliz cuando acabara este año, solo porque nunca más tendría que sufrir con la clase de Vuelo.

Sanders arrojó la quaffle al aire, la cual se elevó más de un metro por encima de ellos. Se detuvo por unos segundos en su posición y Sanders se apoderó del balón antes de que descendiera demasiado. La capitana se inclinó para coger más velocidad y avanzó con rapidez, James reaccionó entonces. A pesar de que tenían la misma escoba, Sanders le sacaba bastante ventaja a James, quien se estaba esforzando en seguirla de cerca lo más que podía. Quizá se lo imaginó, pero le pareció que Sanders se ralentizó.

El niño la alcanzó; Sanders lanzaba la quaffle de un lado hacia el otro y la volvía a atrapar, volvía a repetir el proceso una vez más, en tanto que James hacía un esfuerzo mayor para que, al menos, le pudiera seguir el ritmo a Sanders. James iba de la derecha hacia izquierda, intentando que los lentes no se le cayeran por los cambios bruscos que hacía, y descendía y ascendía con un ritmo irregular.

Remus casi se tapó los ojos con ambas manos cuando vio que James, por frenar a la capitana, trató de agarrarle de la escoba solo para que él casi se cayera de la de él.

—Esa fue una falta —dijo Anaïs.

James jadeó. Ahí fue cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que James se quitaba el sudor de la cara, con los lentes medio empañados y que le costaba mantener el equilibrio en la escoba. Sanders, por otra parte, se veía tan relajada como si nunca hubiera estado en un desafío con James.

Las orejas de James se colorearon. Se bajó de la escoba y la aventó contra el borde del estadio, a la cual le saltaron las ramitas que antes no tenía por fuera.

— _Accio_ escoba —dijo Russell entre dientes.

Remus no ignoró que Russell vio con hastío a James.


	5. Un regalo para Anaïs

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo V** : Un regalo para Anaïs

«A place where we both have individual minds

That melt into one clear thought once in a while.»

You make me feel good, Maria Mena.

* * *

21 de septiembre de 1971.

—Gracias por prestarme tus apuntes, Sirius.

—¿Vas a decírmelo cada vez que te los preste?

Sirius Black había aprovechado que tenían dos horas libres, antes de que tuvieran que ir a Pociones, y le había preguntado a Remus si continuaría traspasando las notas.

Remus hubiera terminado hacía días, si no tuviera que regresarle los cuadernos a Sirius cuando llegaba el día en que tendrían cierta clase en particular. Se podría apresurar si se desvelaba, sin embargo, disfrutaba de los momentos en los que se encontraba con Sirius, Rhys o Alice.

Sirius estaba haciendo garabatos en el reverso de la última página de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos._ No podía ver qué era lo que estaba dibujando con exactitud, pero deducía que se trataba de una especie de serpiente con dos cabezas que estaban devorando a otra. Remus reprimió un bostezo. ¿Por qué los profesores anotaban tanto en el pizarrón? Se volvía tedioso después de horas, o días en su caso; y sentía que no avanzaba nada, y el silencio de la biblioteca no le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto. Se hubieran quedado en la sala común sino fuera porque Damián y Peter seguían peleándose por…

Remus todavía no entendía a dónde se dirigía la disputa de ellos. Ojalá que no fuera tan seria.

—¿Eres hijo único? —preguntó.

El tema le tenía sin cuidado. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y se vio obligado a compartir una habitación, se dio cuenta que tener un hermano o hermana pequeña hubiera sido más difícil de lo que parecía. El inconveniente que todavía tenían se debía a que James estaba acostumbrado a dormir con las velas encendidas, y él entraba en una batalla campal con Damián porque él no soportaba ni la menor iluminación que pudiera haber. O Peter o Remus se quedaban despiertos, para asegurarse que ningún asesinara al otro. A Sirius, por su parte, le daba igual: la luz y el enorme bullicio que Damián y James hacían.

—No. Está Reg.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius había dejado de ser altanera, para ser más cariñosa. Hasta casi se podía decir que feliz.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—Es el niño más simpático que conocerás.

—¿Todos son así?

—Tenemos el mismo apellido y el orgullo hasta la médula —respondió Sirius, que casi tan casado como Damián—. Mira, no quiero hablar de mi familia. Los amo, pero me vuelven loco a veces.

—¿Lo dices por tu madre?

—Lupin.

—Cuando supiste qué opinaba tu madre, te decaíste. ¿Fue por ella?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Remus quería decir algo más, no lo hizo. Posó la mirada en la mesa mientras se preguntaba si había cometido un error al mencionar a la señora Black. ¿Qué tan mala podría ser? No lo quitó del tapiz, eso ya era un punto a favor de ella; además que Sirius quería a Reg. Lo quería entender pero ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? Si se detenía a pensarlo, tenía que reconocer que no conocía nada acerca de sus compañeros.

Eran un completo misterio para Remus; y si había algo que Remus no soportaba, eran los misterios.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Anaïs?

—¿Qué fiesta?

—Necesitas estar más pendiente de tu alrededor, Lupin —dijo Sirius—. No es un secreto. Toda la sala común lo sabe.

—¿Y por qué la fiesta?

—Su cumpleaños, tonto. —Remus se quedó sin palabras. Sirius continuó—. Fue idea de Kara.

—¿Por qué le haces una fiesta a alguien que solo conoces por poco más de un mes?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —dijo Sirius, viéndolo con extrañeza—. Es una fiesta, solo disfrútala.

La noticia de la fiesta le seguía tomando por sorpresa a pesar de que ya no le había dicho nada a Sirius. Remus no era tan distraído como Sirius pensaba que él era, sin embargo, le resultaba extraño que Kara hubiera tenido ese tipo de gesto con Anaïs; si él hubiera visto que Kara y Anaïs se llevaran tan bien como lo hacían Lily y Jessica, lo entendería. Siguió pensando en eso aun cuando ya había terminado con los apuntes de DCAO, ya que se preguntaba qué tipo de regalo le podría dar. ¿Un diario? ¿Una caja de ranas de chocolates? ¿Algo que a Anaïs le gustara, como un póster de quidditch? ¿O solo le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños? Se iría por la segunda, no tenía dinero para comprar nada; y aunque lo tuviera, no podía ir a Hogsmeade todavía.

—¿Estarás aquí para Navidad?

—No lo sé —dijo Remus—. No sé si mis padres estarán en casa.

—Yo tampoco me quedaré. Reg me odiaría si no estoy con él en Navidad.

—¿Y tú prima?

—Ella sí. Narcissa me dijo que las Navidades en Hogwarts son geniales.

Remus se quedó estático en el momento en que vio a la profesora McGonagall. Casi de inmediato recordó el desafío entre James y Sanders, y cómo nadie se había enterado en lo que había sucedido en aquel instante, o quién ganó al final. Era lógico que los profesores estuvieran investigando qué pasó para castigar a los responsables, no esperaba que le fueran a preguntar a cada estudiante para descubrir lo que sucedió. No pudo evitar que tragara en seco, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Sirius, que después giró medio cuerpo hacia atrás y la vio.

—¿Qué quiere contigo?

—No lo sé —dijo Remus, tratando de usar un tono de tranquilidad—. Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo.

—Te estaré esperando aquí… A menos que te lleve a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Remus se levantó, se encaminó hacia se encontraba la profesora McGonagall. ¿Por qué tuvo que faltar a la clase de DCAO? ¿Por qué se dejó convencer? Cuando estuvo en frente de la profesora, no supo qué le podría decir.

—Me llegó el aviso que cuatro de mis Gryffindor se ausentaron el mismo día en un lapso de la misma hora. —El tono de la profesora le dio a entender que ella lo sabía—. ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

Remus miró sus zapatos y jugueteó con sus dedos.

—No fue culpa mía.

—No estoy buscando una excusa, quiero una justificación. Y sé que usted no ha sido el responsable, señor Lupin. Y sí, usted compartirá el castigo con el señor Potter, el señor Wilson, la señorita Collingwood y la señorita Sanders.

—¿Cómo se enteró? —preguntó Remus.

—Tengo mis medios —dijo McGonagall—. El castigo será el próximo viernes, en su periodo libre; los estaré esperando en mi despacho. Ahora, continúe con lo que hacía.

Remus asintió, desganado. No podía creer que lo había castigado por algo que no había hecho; sí se había equivocado al faltar a la clase, pero solo lo hizo porque Rhys lo convenció. Al menos no estaría solo en el castigo. Estaba arrastrando los pies con los ojos fijos en el suelo, evitó tropezarse con la mochila de Sirius. Se sentó a la par de Sirius.

—Estoy castigado.

—Ajá.

Sirius estaba garabateando otra vez.

—¡Estoy castigado!

—Te oí la primera vez —dijo Sirius, que no le daba importancia que debería—. ¿Quieres un consejo? No pierdas la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar con tanta tranquilidad?

—Estoy acostumbrado. —Sirius colocó la pluma encima de su libro—. Fue uno de los temas que hablé con Potter en el vagón. Me gustó encontrarme con otro compañero de travesuras.

Sirius sonrió vacilante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ya no se llevan? —dijo Remus, confundido—. Tienen algo en común y ya no se pelean.

Sirius no le contestó, solamente recogió sus pertenencias y se marchó sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

—0—

Había regresado al dormitorio cuando se aburrió de estar en la biblioteca y, una vez que terminó de traspasar los apuntes de una matera, empezó a hacer una lista con los posibles regalos que le podría dar a Anaïs y que podría conseguir sin salirse de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era una completamente desconsideración presentarse a una fiesta, de la que acababa de enterarse, sin llevarle aunque fuera una flor. Un momento, ¿y si le daba una flor? En el invernadero al que iban no había ninguna especie de flor, pero estaba seguro que en los demás invernaderos que había, sí debía de estar una que le gustaría a Anaïs.

—Pero a dónde están los otros invernaderos.

—Te ayudaré.

Remus miró a James, que estaba acostado en la alfombra que había transfigurado hacía diez minutos. James se irguió, abrió uno de los cuadernos, cogió una pluma y empezó a trazar, en la última página, varias líneas que se cruzaban y conectaban entre sí, formaban cuadrados y rectángulos de diferentes tamaños que James iba señalaba al escribir los nombres y números, estos suponía que eran las horas.

Remus dejó la lista a la par de él, que contenía cinco de diez opciones tachadas.

—No estoy de que funcione, James. Tu última idea, que no fue tu idea, terminó con nosotros castigados un viernes.

—Esta vez no nos atraparán —aseguró James—. Es un plan infalible. Solo tenemos que seguir a la profesora Sprout mientras ella esté yendo al Invernadero 3, sé que hay las mejores y más peligrosas plantas, y esperar que la lección termine. Y, ahí lo tienes, ya puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer.

—Pensé en el Invernadero 7, honestamente.

El Invernadero 7 se utilizaba como aula de las lecciones más avanzadas de Herbología, al nivel de los ÉXTASIS. Había una cerradura que solo podía ser abierta por la profesora Sprout; no había entendido qué podría haber de especial para que se necesitara ese nivel de seguridad, pero no lo preguntaría. No era algo que Remus necesitara saber en este momento.

—¿Quieres que sea posible o que te pillen en medio de tu fantasía? —preguntó James.

—Vale, vale. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Lo que ya te dije —insistió James—. Esperamos a que Sprout termine su clase, entramos al Invernadero 3, sacas lo que quieras y nos vamos.

—Suena simple.

—Suena estúpido —dijo Sirius, que llevaba un tiempo escuchándolos sin emitir su opinión —. Tendrás un castigo doble, Potter.

—Como si tú lo pudieras hacer mejor que yo —dijo James.

—Sí, lo puedo hacer. Y de hecho, lo haré. —Sirius se volvió hacia Remus mientras que James lo miró fijamente—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Mi plan o el de este tipo?

Remus posó sus ojos en Sirius, luego en James; en Sirius, después en James; para finalizar en un punto muerto de la recámara.

—No he oído el tuyo aun —susurró Remus.

—¿Y no crees que te estás tomando mucha molestia? —dijo Sirius—. Es Collingwood. Esa chica aceptará cualquier cosa que le des, aunque sea una vulgar tarjeta que diga «feliz cumpleaños».

Y así se murió otra opción para el regalo.

—Solo dile a tu madre que tienes una fiesta, que la cumpleañera es una chica, la edad que tiene y ella se encargará de todo —aconsejó James—. Mamá me enviará el regalo de Anaïs mañana. No sé qué será pero será genial.

—¿Y tú qué le darás, Sirius? —dijo Remus.

—Madre dice que no pierda mi tiempo con Collingwood.

—Sí, por supuesto que ella dice eso —dijo James soltando un bufido. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y cuál es tu idea?

—Preguntar a Sprout si hay una planta que sirva como regalo para una chica, comprarla o comprársela y listo.

James le dio una colleja a Sirius.

—Qué ideas más raras tienes, Black.

—Si quieres sigue la idea de Potter, Lupin —propuso Sirius—. Iré con ustedes.

—Para comprobar que mi idea es mejor que la tuya —dijo James sonriente.

—No. Para ver la cara que pondrás cuando todo te salga mal; podría no ir, pero no es lo mismo escuchar lo qué te pasó que ver qué te pasó.

Las orejas de James se pusieron rojas mientras que le daba una tembladera del labio, Sirius le sonrió a James en el momento en que empezó a arrojar unos dardos a la diana, que Damián colocó para entretenerse cuando no quería levantarse de la cama, y falló tres de cuatro. Remus intentó, sin embargo al final se rio lo más bajo que pudo. James y Sirius estaban locos, bueno simpáticos y locos.

No les quería informar de la detención que tenía a sus padres, además, ¿qué daño hacía que no les dijera todo lo que les pasaba? No se trataba de un problema tan grande o del que necesitara algún consejo, a pesar de que seguía sin hacerle gracia y quería quedarse con Damián a solas para reclamarle por hacer el reto. Lo peor del asunto fue que ni siquiera asistió al desafío, sino que Damián se limitó a enterarse de lo que había sucedido cuando se lo preguntó a Russell, que no había dejado de mirar a James mientras que estaba contándole la historia.

Sirius y James se estaban peleando, arrojándose las almohadas y cojines que tenía al alcance. Cuando se fijó en que habían desordenado, más o menos, la cama de Peter, sacudió la cabeza, reprobando su comportamiento.

—Ustedes dos —dijo Peter, entrando a la recámara y viendo todo el desastre que habían hecho Sirius y James, quienes se detuvieron cuando oyeron a Peter—, ¿cómo se atreven? Espero que no pretendan que yo lo ordene.

—Los elfos domésticos se encargan de eso. —James rio, y se calló cuando Peter no lo imitó—. ¿Y si nos acompañas a nuestra nueva aventura? ¡Será divertido!

—No pienso eso —dijo Sirius— pero ya acordamos que los acompañaré. ¿Te nos unes, Pettigrew?

—¿Una aventura de qué?

—Es por un regalo para Anaïs —respondió Remus.

—No me interesa.

—¿Miedo? —dijo James en un tono acusador.

—No —respondió Peter—, Anaïs me vetó de su fiesta —finalizó, con un tono nervioso.

—Cuéntanos —dijo James.

—Todo es culpa de Damián.


	6. La parte menos profunda de mí

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI** : La parte menos profunda de mí

«—Tendré que hablar con Newton mañana. Llega más tarde de lo esperado. —Habló con tanta lentitud, tanta seguridad que Eliza podía percibir los agudos bordes de sus palabras.»

Capítulo XXI, El jardín olvidado, Kate Morton.

* * *

21 de septiembre de 1971.

En verdad que Damián Long se las estaba ingeniando para ser el causante de los problemas que había entre ellos. No quería pensar en qué tipo de acciones había hecho para que Peter hubiera sido expulsado de la fiesta de Anaïs, aun cuando Peter ni siquiera se oyó como si hubiera querido participar del evento. Se comenzó a sentir más cansado de lo que había estado en los días previos a su transformación, lo que era una sensación a lo que ya estaba más que familiarizado, y se acostó boca abajo, apoyando el mentón en la almohada que había cambiado de lugar. Sirius se acomodó perezosamente en el baúl, se sentó encima del mueble y usó una pila de ropa, que sospechaba que no era de él, para hacer un soporte, donde apoyó la espalda.

—¿Fue un duelo de magos? —preguntó James, emocionado.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Peter en un tono casi cortante, para sorpresa de James—. No puedo hacer ningún hechizo bien —añadió en voz baja, casi en una queja.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? —dijo Sirius—. Damián es Damián, así que sí lo veo comenzando una pelea solo porque se aburrió; pero no a ti. Eres bastante parecido a Remus.

—¿Lo soy? —dijo Peter.

—Son los únicos que nos evitan como si Potter, Long y yo fuéramos sangresucia.

Se generó un abrupto silencio en la recámara, solo roto por los golpeteos que le daba Remus al suelo con las yemas de sus dedos. Si Sirius rechazaba a la gente solo por el estado de sangre que poseían, no quería descubrir qué haría si se enteraba que tenía a un licántropo por compañero de cuarto. Lo odiaría, lo repudiaría, haría que el Ministerio de Magia le diera caza y… No podía seguir pensando en negativo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tener extremo cuidado cada mes y no tendría nada por lo que lamentarse.

—Será mejor que Peter comience con su historia —dijo James con un tono amortiguado, que apretaba con demasiada fuerza uno de los tirantes de su mochila mientras tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rostro—. Ya estoy castigado, no dejaré que los ideales de Black me acarreen otro castigo. Además, papá ya me dijo que no quería que me metiera en problemas por asuntos como estos.

—¿Te parece que me importa? —Sirius bostezó—. Y no me importa si estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿sabes? No es que esté obligado a ser tu amigo, afortunadamente para mí.

—¿Cómo me caíste bien cuando estuvimos en el vagón e insultamos a Snape? No lo sé.

—¿Y?

—Y que si tuviera que elegir quién me cae peor entre ustedes dos, no sabría a cuál escoger.

Remus observó por el rabillo del ojo a Peter, que se había quedado en silencio desde que los otros comenzaron a pelear. Desde que la ceremonia de selección había concluido, no, desde que ambos se subieron a los botes no habían vuelto a hablar. Al principio pensó que era por el nerviosismo, que entendió por completo, pero después no supo que Peter no se veía dispuesto a intercambiar más de dos palabras con los demás.

No lo quiso molestar atosigándolo con preguntas; además, Rhys y Alice eran compañías más agradables. Con ellos no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar aunque fuera una única vez en toda la conversación.

—Damián me pidió que jugáramos al snap explosivo. Acepté, principalmente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no quería morirme del aburrimiento en el patio —comenzó a relatar Peter, lo que causó que James y Sirius dejaran de discutir. Qué alivio—. La partida fue pasable durante creo que diez o veinte minutos, no lo sé, luego Damián sugirió que lo hiciéramos más interesante. Le pregunté a qué quería que hiciéramos y me dijo que hiciéramos una apuesta.

—¿Qué apostaron?

—El perdedor tenía que cortar una de las coletas de Jessica sin magia —le respondió Peter a James, dando un largo suspiro.

—¿Cortar una de las coletas? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió? —dijo James—. Pero qué típico, mi amigo.

—No me llames «mi amigo».

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Potter. Eso fue muy típico, Pettigrew.

—Entonces yo le gané —dijo Peter—. Damián no se lo tomó nada, pero nada bien, pero tuvo que cumplir con lo que acordamos. Cogió la tijera que Russell estaba utilizando, se acercó a Jessica y le cortó una buena parte del área inferior del pelo. Me extrañó que no se hubiera hecho ninguna coleta, pero luego supe que no era Jessica, sino Kara.

—¿Cómo las pudo confundir? —dijo James.

—Bueno, ambas son pelinegras —respondió Peter, que se encogió de hombros—. Kara no se enfadó, se cabreó y gritó quién quería morir tan joven. Y, de alguna manera, yo tenía las tijeras que había utilizado Damián y Damián ya no estaba por ninguna parte. ¡Me culpó a mí! No supe qué decir, solo empecé a huir y a tratar de esconderme en la sala común y en nuestro dormitorio. ¿Por qué Kara sí puede subir a nuestro dormitorio pero no yo al de ella? Eso es injusto.

En definitiva no quería entender por qué Damián se comportaba de esta manera, ya que no le parecía que fuera del tipo de niño que temiera a las consecuencias. Remus no dijo lo que estaba pensando en este momento, dado que no quería meterse en un problema que no le concernía.

—¿Y te atrapó? —dijo Sirius.

—No. Apareció Anaïs, Kara le dijo que pasó y Anaïs me vetó de su fiesta.

—Pero, ¿le dijiste lo que pasó? —preguntó Remus—. No fue tu culpa.

—Lo intenté, me ignoró.

Peter bufó con exasperación. Se acercó a James y le quitó el bote de tinta que todavía estaba destapado, luego lo arrojó a la cama de Damián. El bote de tinta cayó y la mayor parte del líquido se derramó encima de las sábanas, causando una gran mancha irregular que también se salpicó en la almohada.

—0—

22 de septiembre de 1971.

Hacía unos minutos que descubrió que James Potter era bueno cuando se trataba de obtener la información que quería. Su compañero de cuarto se había acercado a él, justo cuando Remus estaba tratando de hacer el nudo de su corbata por quinta vez, y le dijo que tenían que volver a saltarse las clases para ir a espiar a Sprout. A pesar de que Remus estaba más de acuerdo con la idea de Sirius, ya que así se podía evitar otro castigo y evitaría que sus padres se enteraran de lo que su hijo hacía en Hogwarts, tenía que reconocer que era más atrayente ir a explorar el castillo. Por placer, no porque se había perdido y necesitaba encontrar el camino a su destino, como le había pasado en los primeros días.

El que Peter hubiera dicho «no me interesa» no significaba que le fuera a creer. Damián Long no se había dignado a asistir a la competencia entre Ashley Sanders y James Potter, pese a que fue él quien quería saber quién de los dos era más rápido.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó James, moviendo la mano delante del rostro de Remus.

—Eh… —Remus dejó de mirar una de las paredes, del salón de Historia de la Magia, y se volvió hacia él. James solo se había sentado a la par de Remus, por primera vez en el curso. Honestamente, Remus esperaba que lo hiciera cuando llegara la época de los exámenes—… Sí, lo hago.

—¿De verdad? —dijo James, que había ignorado deliberadamente al profesor Binns desde casi el inicio de la lección.

Remus, por su parte, había tratado de concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor. Estaba de acuerdo con Alice, al menos tenía que intentarlo para que no le fuera tan mal en los exámenes, sin embargo, ¿cómo no quedarse dormido en medio de la clase? El profesor Binns tenía una voz que hacía que todo sonara muy aburrido, aun cuando algún que otro tema le había llamado la atención, por diferentes razones. Al final, le iba a pedir ayuda a Lily Evans, una de los pocos estudiantes que no se distraía con facilidad en Historia de la Magia.

—¿Ya le informaste a Sirius a qué hora será?

—Fue lo único que me preguntó antes que nos fuéramos a dormir —dijo él— y me aseguré que Peter nos oyera, por si decide unirse.

—Supongo que no le dijiste a dónde sería. —James no respondió—. No quiero que Damián se entere. Nos meterá en problemas de nuevo; que si no es con la profesora McGonagall, es con nuestros compañeros de casa.

—Despreocúpate. Todo irá bien.

—Entonces, sí te oyó.

El buen ánimo de Remus decayó.

—No seas tan pesimista, Remus.

«Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil», pensó Remus _._

Una vez que terminó la conversación, abrió _Una historia de la magia_ y empezó a leer; tal vez así conseguiría entender aunque fuera un poco de lo que Binns estaba hablando. La clase se dio por finalizada en el momento en que Binns atravesó una de las paredes, sin despedirse de ellos. Remus tiró el libro dentro de la mochila, lo acomodó cuando subió el objeto a la mesa y la cerró. La última vez que no cerró su mochila, que fue ayer, vio que Sirius estaba criticando el ensayo que había hecho para Encantamientos. No supo qué hacer en ese entonces: si corregir lo que le señalaba, o regañarlo por andar tomando lo que no le pertenecía.

—Lily, espera —dijo Remus al ver a la niña salir del salón, que se detuvo e intercambió una mirada con él—. ¿Me ayudarías con Historia de la Magia?

La niña abrió un poco la boca, como si le fuera a responder, y rápidamente frunció los labios; el libro que tenía en las manos, cuyo título no reconoció pero estaba seguro que no se encontraba en la lista de útiles, y se llevó el libro hacia el pecho, en una especie de abrazo.

—Si eres amigo de James, pídele ayuda a él. Si no lo eres, nos pondremos de acuerdo para las tutorías —le dijo Lily con firmeza.

—No soy amigo de James, solo nos hablamos porque estamos en el mismo dormitorio —se explicó—. No es tan fácil ignorar alguien cuando le ves más veces de las que quisieras —añadió, pensando en Damián y en las manías que él poseía.

—¿Qué no entiendes de Historia de la Magia?

—Eh… ¿todo?

—Mejor hablemos de esto o en el Gran Salón o en la sala común —dijo Lily—, lo que tú prefieras. —Y se marchó.

Cuando Lily ya se había avanzado casi un metro, James colocó una mano en el hombro de Remus e hizo presión en él, como si estuviera nervioso o tenso. Al girarse, vio que James no apartaba sus ojos de Lily, que se había alejado lo suficiente para que no pudiera oír lo que sucedía detrás de ella, y se apartó un poco de Remus para poder seguirla viendo hasta que ella se perdió en uno de los pasillos del colegio. ¿Acaso James había escuchado lo que Lily había dicho de él? Desde que se habían peleado, si era que se le podía decir así, ni Lily ni Jessica le habían hablado a James, hecho que a éste no le había importado, ya que había ocupado su tiempo hechizando a los demás sin ninguna razón en particular.

Remus quería creer que James lo hacía por aburrimiento o porque alguien le había hecho algo, como Severus Snape y lo que había pasado en el vagón; sin embargo, todavía no le encontraba un tipo de justificación a James. No era lo que estuviera intentando de todos modos. Sirius, unos minutos después, también salió del aula mientras arrastraba los pies, y se distraía viendo a su alrededor con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la nuca.

—Lo echaste a perder, Potter —le dijo Sirius al aludido—. Lo que le hayas hecho, todavía la tiene cabreada.

—¿Y yo tengo la culpa de que su mejor amigo no sepa tolerar ni una pequeña bromita inofensiva? —se quejó James—. Es un exagerado. Y madame Pomfrey lo curó, no debería seguir despotricando por eso.

—Pero le importa, a diferencia de ti.

—Dice el niño que no le ha hablado a Lily porque, ¿cómo decías?, ¡ah, sí!, «es una sangresucia que no merece mi tiempo».

—Yo no he dicho eso —debatió Sirius, un poco enfadado—. ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? Para ser un sangrepura, le tomas importancia a asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

—¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que haremos? —pidió Remus, queriendo detener la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Bien, bien, centrémonos en el plan. Pero no creas que nuestra discusión acabó ya, Black.

—Ugh, Potter. —Ahora fue el turno de Sirius para quejarse—. ¿Y qué si no socializo con sangresucias y traidores a la sangre? Es mi problema, no tuyo.

—No es correcto.

—No es la opinión de mi madre —contraatacó Sirius, lo que pareció silenciar a James.

¿Por cuánto tiempo James se guardaría su opinión para sí? No quería saber la respuesta, y estaba más que convencido de que Sirius no tendría la misma reacción que había tenido hacía poco. Aunque, al menos, esperaba y deseaba que no se encontrara con ellos cuando se retomara la discusión. Empezó a juguetear con su varita mientras que los tres emprendían el viaje al Invernadero 1, asegurándose de no toparse con ningún prefecto o profesor por el camino. A pesar de que se había hecho la idea de que no ganaría nada si vivía angustiándose por lo que hacían sus compañeros, algo que por lo visto era su pasatiempo favorito, al menos podría intentar el evadir a las autoridades.

Algo que no hubiera hecho antes, por lo menos no de esta manera ni por esta razón. Era un riesgo menor, se dijo Remus, y valdría la pena si Anaïs conseguía tener un buen cumpleaños, lejos de sus padres y con un buen puñado de estudiantes que solo se presentarían por la comida gratis. Oh, y el pastel; eso era lo más importante de la fiesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar? —dijo Sirius, cuando ya habían llegado a la entrada del invernadero. James le hizo una señal para que se callara—.Olvídalo, ¿nos quedamos aquí afuera?

—Sería lo más conveniente, ya que así la profesora Sprout no nos vería —le respondió Remus—. Y sería toda una osadía tratar de entrar y/o salir sin que ella nos viera.

—Existen hechizos para hacernos indetectables.

—¿Y te sabes uno, Black?

—No, pero tú tampoco, Potter.

—Por favor, no nos peleemos mientras estemos en la misión —les pidió Remus interponiéndose entre ambos e impidiendo que se dieran a golpes, que ya había visto a James hacer aquel ademán—. Probablemente nunca entienda por qué es tan importante para ustedes todo ese tema de la pureza, no soy ese tipo de mago que se preocupa por ese tipo de cosas… —Y ahí se encontraba esa mirada analítica que siempre le daban antes de que Lyall, Hope y él tuvieran que buscar un nuevo domicilio donde vivir, y Remus puso todo su esfuerzo por no demostrar su nerviosismo a James—, solo terminemos con esto. Funcione o no funcione, creo que ninguno quiere ser pillado rápidamente, ¿oh, sí?

—¿Qué te parece si fingimos que nunca lo mencionamos? —propuso James.

—¿Ya no vas a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos?

—No te promeso eso —susurró James—; no dejaremos de pelear si no lo hacemos.

—Yo puedo dejar de pelear cuando yo quiera, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti —dijo Sirius.

—Solo digo que ni a tu madre ni a la mía les gustaría enterarse que nos peleamos por esto —dijo James, sonando más exasperado.

—Tienes razón.

—Entonces, ¿es un acuerdo?

—Sí, es un acuerdo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Sirius vaciló antes de decir:

—Sí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos transcurrieron mientras tuvieron que esperar a que finalizara la clase de la profesora Sprout, que les estaba enseñando a los de Slytherin. Se entretuvo inspeccionando los alrededores, notando que no había que pudiera atrapar su atención por demasiado tiempo. Sirius se sentó por detrás de donde la puerta se abría, apoyando la espalda en la pared y tarareando una tonada, de una de las bandas que se transmitían en la red inalámbrica mágica. James, por otra parte, había arrojado la colección de cormos que tenía al suelo, en frente de él, y empezó a recitar lo que sabía de ellos.

—¿Tienes todas las cartas? —preguntó Remus.

—Apenas empecé la colección el año pasado, todavía me faltan más de ochenta y cuatro para completarla —respondió, sonriente—. También tengo algunas repetidas pero esas… Creo que las tiraré, no me sirven para nada.

—O podrías intercambiarlas —dijo Remus.

James se llevó una mano al mentón.

—No lo había pensado.

En ese momento Sirius se levantó y tiró de James, para que este se pusiera en el mismo lugar donde él estaba. Remus vio a través del vidrio del invernadero, que no estaba cubierta por las plantas que habían dentro, que los de Slytherin estaban guardando sus cuadernos y quitándose los guantes. Remus también se escondió en donde estaban los otros dos.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo la profesora Sprout, enviándole un escalofrío a Remus en toda la espina dorsal.

—¿Nos vio? —dijo James incrédulo.

—Estoy muy al pendiente de todos los estudiantes que están dentro y por los alrededores de mis invernaderos —respondió la bruja, que estaba imponiendo un respeto que no sintió que tenía cuando se presentó en su primera clase—. Espero que no estén tramando una travesura, o me temo que tendremos que hablar con su jefa de casa.

—Yo le quiero dar una planta como un regalo a una ¿amiga? pero no sé qué tipo podría ser —se apresuró a responder Remus.

—Un lirio, la dedalera, la escila, un cardo… Las opciones son variadas, señor Lupin —dijo Sprout.

—Gracias profesora, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y a la próxima vez no me siga cuando se supone que tiene que estar en clases —dijo Sprout— y, por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar.

—Gracias.

—¿Y ustedes qué necesitan, señores?

Sirius y James solo se vieron entre sí.

—Solo me acompañaron —dijo Remus.

—0—

—Eso fue alucinante, Remus —dijo James.

Ellos estaban vagando por los pasillos mientras se dirigían al Gran Salón para el almuerzo; este debía ser otro camino que Remus no había descubierto antes y no sabía si en verdad era tan largo, o el hecho de venir desde el Invernadero 1 hacía que pareciera así.

—Si consideras alucinante que Lupin te haya salvado de otro castigo, no me sorprende —terció Sirius que no había dejado de sonreír con presunción, para molestia de James.

—Por los hongos de Merlín, ¿en serio eres tan quisquilloso todo el tiempo?

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó cuando James se quejó, como si la situación le divirtiera.

—Creo que ya sé qué le daré a Anaïs —dijo Remus—. Le preguntaré a mamá si lo puede conseguir.

—Hablando de esa chica, ojalá que mamá me haya enviado mi regalo —dijo James—. ¡La fiesta es este fin de semana!

—Es el sábado, Potter. Una fiesta en Hogwarts no puede durar tanto tiempo, ni siquiera si es un baile.

—¿Ha habido bailes en Hogwarts? —dijo Remus, sorprendido.

—Es un evento que se realiza en Hogwarts en circunstancias excepcionales, tal como fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se suspendió en 1792 —explicó Sirius, que parecía un amplio conocimiento en esa área—. No se hacen bailes en Hogwarts por cualquier excusa que haya, independiente de la opinión que tenga el director o directora en turno.

—Un ejemplo de eso es… —trató de decir James fallando en el intento—. Sé que lo sé, pero lo he olvidado. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—La dama Antonia Creaseworthy* fue una amante de los bailes ya que los realizaba con bastante frecuencia, antes de adoptar el título de directora de Hogwarts en 1597. A pesar su gusto incuestionable por los bailes, no trató de imponer ni un solo baile en el colegio durante la época en que ejerció su labor, que fue hasta su muerte en 1624.

—Se dice que el fantasma de la dama Antonia Creaseworthy está en Hogwarts —añadió James a la explicación de Sirius— pero no hay una prueba sólida.

Remus palideció y le recorrió una sensación muy fría en el momento en que James emitió un gemido fantasmagórico mientras movía sus dedos, como si estuviera intentando atrapar algo y ese algo hiciera un esfuerzo por escaparse.

—Ves fantasmas desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, ¿te dan miedo? —dijo James.

—No —dijo Remus tragando en seco—. Es que me ponen muy nervioso. Son aterradores.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? —dijo Sirius—. El Fraile Gordo es el fantasma más carismático y bueno que conozco. ¿Dónde te han dicho eso sobre los fantasmas?

—Crecí en un poblado muggle —dijo Remus, ahora asustado por el brillo lúgubre que había en los ojos de James y Sirius.

—Pues va siendo hora de que te olvides de todo lo que te han dicho esos ignorantes. —James bufó—. Que si alguno de los fantasmas que hay en Hogwarts te oye, no les caerás nada bien. En especial a sir Nick Casi Decapitado.

Remus asintió, cohibido.

Remus se separó de ellos cuando Lily Evans estuvo en su rango de visión y se sentó en el único puesto vacío que había al lado de la niña. Lily se volvió hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido y pareciendo que reprimía un tipo de sermón hacia él. ¿Había notado que se saltó la clase anterior? ¿O había notado que entró hablando con James?

—No te atrevas a dejarme plantada en nuestras tutorías, Lupin —dijo Lily conservando la calma.

—Sí, ¿Evans?

—Solo Lily, por favor.

Durante el periodo del almuerzo, Lily y Remus acordaron todo lo necesario para la tutoría pudiera comenzar.

* * *

*El nombre de esta señorita apareció en el Mapa del Merodeador en la película de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Y como Rowling explicó que todos los retratos en Hogwarts representan a personas fallecidas, he aquí mi teoría.

El Invernadero 7, por cierto, no es de mi invención; apareció por primera vez en el videojuego de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal y se dice que se utiliza para lecciones avanzadas de Herbología.


	7. No, en absoluto, amigos

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII:** No, en absoluto, amigos

«—¡Buenas noticias, Grayson! —grita.

—Las buenas noticias para alguien son siempre malas noticias para alguien más —respondo.»

Capítulo V, Will Grayson, Will Grayson, John Green & David Levithan.

* * *

24 de septiembre de 1971.

Las tutorías con Lily Evans fueron más extenuantes de lo que le hubiera gustado; por alguna razón que escapaba de su comprensión, la niña se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de que Remus aprendiera todo lo que necesitara saber acerca de Historia de la Magia, obligándole a memorizarse detalles que no sabía si algún día le serían de utilidad, tal como fue la última revolución que hicieron los duendes o la fecha en que Grindelwald fue derrotado. Para ser adheridos a un Ministerio de Magia que solía restringir cierto tipo de noticias, no había reformulado el temario de los de primer año.

La parte positiva fue que Lily solo era su tutora para esa asignatura; de lo contrario, ya estuvieran escogiendo las flores para su funeral. Lo peor había sucedido cuando Lily se enteró de que había pedido los apuntes de Sirius al inicio del año y que todavía no había terminado de traspasarlos a sus cuadernos. Lo había encerrado durante horas en la biblioteca, el lugar más silencioso del mundo y le prometió que no lo dejaría salir hasta que le demostrara que había concluido. ¿Se podría imaginar lo agobiante que se volvía solamente escuchar el rasguñar de las plumas encima del cuaderno durante más de dos horas, o el sonido que las páginas hacían cuando las volteaba?

—Lo primero es lo primero, termínalos —le dijo Lily divertida, no obstante, con una vocalización que le dejó ver que no tenía ni voz ni voto.

—¿Y si lo hago mañana? No me has explicado nada.

—Ajá, ¿y me recuerdas cuánto tiempo llevas en la misma materia? Black debe de extrañar sus cuadernos.

—Eso no es cierto —debatió.

Ni siquiera le importó que le hubiera pedido un descanso para merendar, o que madame Pince le hubiera hecho mal de ojo cuando le vio abriendo una bolsa a medio acabar de varitas de regaliz. Esas eran de Jessica, quien se las regaló a Remus porque no le gustaba el sabor que tenían. En las exactas palabras de Lily: era poco lo que le faltaba y la actitud que Remus tenía solo ralentizaba el trabajo.

Al menos, este día no tendría tutorías con Lily; y eso sería un alivio si no tuviera que lidiar con el castigo que les daría la profesora McGonagall. Con lo estricta y seria que se veía en los salones, en cualquier parte en donde McGonagall estuviera, temía por sí mismo. Ahora no parecía tan relevante el hecho de que se llevaría a cabo en una magnífica tarde de un día viernes, donde le gustaba estar el patio en compañía de Rhys y Alice y, ocasionalmente, con Sirius.

Había tenido mucha suerte de que Sprout no le hubiera mencionado la pequeña aventura a su jefa de casa, quien no hubiera interpretado nada bien que se hubiera escapado de clases, otra vez y con un corto margen de tiempo. Aunque fuera solo para hacer una pregunta que se pudo haber hecho de otra manera.

Remus y Alice habían finalizado su respectiva jornada lectiva, así que se estaban descansando debajo de uno de los árboles del patio, ese que estaba cerca del campo de quidditch. Alice estaba tratando de transfigurar unas cuantas páginas de papel en animales, usando el encantamiento que el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado, pero solo conseguía que adquiriera un cuarto de la apariencia que debería tener antes de regresar a su forma original. Remus estaba recitando las características de los arbustos puntiagudos; no era la lección que seguía, sin embargo, Kara sufrió por ese arbusto al haberse acercado demasiado, motivada por la no siempre buena curiosidad.

—Tú y yo, con problemas en clases. —Suspiró desganada Alice, tirando la varita al aire e intentando agarrarla cuando descendía—. Creo que debí prestar atención a Flitwick.

La vio con aire comprensivo, suponiendo lo difícil que era concentrarse en ocasiones y, en particular, cuando la lección se tornaba complicadísima de soportar; no necesariamente porque fuera aburrida, por el profesor que no sabía cómo tenía que explicarse o por las interrupciones que a veces se daban. Este era el caso que se repetía en DCAO, donde Haywood tenía que soportar los comentarios pedantes de Anaïs. Anaïs ya les había hecho perder unos puntos, lo que no parecía que le importara demasiado.

—Hola, Lupin —saludó Sirius.

—Oye, Sirius, pensé que ya no te nos unirías.

—¿Qué? —Remus giró con rapidez su cabeza hacia Alice—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué me perdí?

—Desde que te estuviste en la enfermería, Sirius y yo nos hicimos unidos… Lo más unidos que podemos ser cuando él suele perderse por ahí y yo cuando estoy con Rhys —contó Alice—; quizá no tengamos mucho, y con mucho digo nada, en común, pero ¿qué más da? Tenemos siete años para saber qué pasatiempo podríamos compartir.

—Madre aprobó que me juntara con Taylor —dijo Sirius— y añadió que siguiera teniendo el buen gusto para escoger amistades.

—¿Eso en serio? —dijo Alice.

—Sí.

—No sabía que la señora Black conociera a mis padres.

—Digamos que ha oído hablar muy bien de ellos.

Si Remus se consideraba pasable a la hora de dar respuestas evasivas, era porque no había conocido a Sirius Black. No podía imaginar cómo sería vivir con una madre que parecía regir cada aspecto de la vida de su hijo, aunque este no se diera. No obstante, no era apropiado que se entrometiera; además, las opiniones de Sirius hasta ahora no le habían causado problema a nadie. Bueno, a nadie que no fuera James, que no estaba para nada complacido cuando Sirius decía lo que pensaba, o hacía lo que le habían enseñado, o no se juntaba con las personas por su estado de sangre, o… Ahora que lo pensaba, James no parecía estar nada de acuerdo en ninguna de las actitudes de Sirius. ¿Sería posible que algún pudieran hacer las paces? No, no creía que fuera pasar.

—¿Te gusta el quidditch? —dijo Alice.

Remus iba a contestar pero notó que la pregunta iba dirigida a Sirius, que dejó de ver cómo unos alumnos mayores competían por ver quién subía más rápido por aquel árbol, que de lejos lucía más alto que el Sauce Boxeador.

—Sí, padre me llevaba a los campeonatos de quidditch sin falta. —Sirius sonrió y reprimió una risa—. En el primer campeonato al que asistió Reg, descubrimos que él no iba a ser ningún jugador de este deporte ni mucho menos un fanático. Quizá fue cosa de la edad, lo que no creo que fuera así.

—Dime qué pasó.

—El partido de los Tornados acababa de empezar; madre, padre, Reg y yo estábamos en nuestros asientos del palco de invitados. Originalmente tía Druella iba a ir con toda su familia, ya que era un premio a las excelentes calificaciones de Andrómeda en sus TIMO.

—Y alguien lo echó a perder —adivinó Remus, que se interesó en la parte de «excelentes calificaciones».

—Específicamente Bella, que llevó su amante a la casa solo porque tía Druella le vetó el verlo hasta que mejorara sus calificaciones. El plan le hubiera salido bien, de no ser por Narcissa que cedió a la presión y le contó a tía Druella. Y si Narcissa cedió a la presión, no quiero imaginar el grado del enfado que tenía tía Druella cuando lo descubrió. Y tampoco cómo lo descubrió.

—¿Y las castigó a las tres?

—Bueno, hubo una vez en que solo a Bella la castigaron por hurgar en el clóset de tía Druella. Y no fue por hurgar en el clóset, sino porque pretendía ponerse el nuevo vestido de tía Druella… —Sirius negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa aún más divertida en el rostro y, quizá lo imaginó, pero también con una pizca de orgullo—… No sé cómo Bella se consiguió la poción multijugos. Si ella la fabricó o si la pidió de contrabando a su amante o novio que no nos quiere presentar. Ella y Andrómeda se cambiaron de puestos, por el simple hecho de que Andrómeda tenía permiso de asistir a la fiesta de una de las amigas de Bella. Una tal Parkinson.

—¿Y las descubrió?

—No, Taylor. Tía Druella todavía sospecha de lo que hicieron sus hijas, pero solo lo sabemos cuatro personas. Ellas nos lo dijeron. Es su jugarreta favorita.

—¿Quiénes? —volvió a preguntar Alice.

—Mi tío Alphard, mi tío Cygnus, madre y yo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Remus—. ¿La señora Black también?

Sirius se escogió de hombros.

—Madre dijo que no era problema suyo el que sus sobrinas hubieran engañado a tía Druella —respondió—. Sé que estuvo orgullosa de ellas. Fue algo digno de Slytherin. Muy suicida, pero digno de Slytherin.

—Mis padres me castigarían de por vida si yo me escapara de casa. —El tono de Alice se volvió tembloroso y la piel de ella palideció de manera considerable—. No quiero ni pensar qué me harían si tuviera un novio a escondidas. ¿Y no es lo mismo novio que amante?

—Novio es legal, amante es ilegal —dijo Sirius despectivamente.

—¿Y no siguieron insistiendo en saber quién es él? —dijo Remus.

—Es que se ganó el respeto de tía Druella por el hecho de soportar por más de una semana el carácter de Bella. Y no hace falta ni preguntar qué estado de sangre tiene: ni Bella ni Andrómeda y, qué loco el pensamiento, tampoco Narcissa se fijarían en ningún sangresucia o traidor a la sangre.

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca, a la vez que daba un grito ahogado y abría los ojos de par en par. El que James hubiera reaccionado de esa manera le pareció que fue, sin ir más lejos, por el hecho de que ellos no se llevaban bien; no obstante, ahora pensaba que «sangresucia» era un tipo de ofensa más seria en el mundo mágico de lo que había deducido. Alice se humedeció el labio con la lengua, se le quedó mirando a Sirius sin hacer nada que apartar sus ojos de él para volver a enfocarlo, y así sucesivamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Taylor? Ese gesto tuyo es desconcertante —comentó Sirius que se tardó unos segundos en decir la última palabra, como si no supiera que esa era la adecuada para describir la situación—. Dime que no es por el hecho que dije «sangresucia». No es la primera vez que alguien en el mundo mágico la dice. Por amor a Merlín, ya deberían haberse acostumbrado.

—El término «sangresucia» es muy despectivo —recalcó Alice. Por la vacilación que hubo en su tono de voz, quería decirle algo más.

—Sí, lo sé. No la dejaré de usar solo porque a ustedes no les gusta. —Los observó de reojo levantando una ceja—. Si quieren estar conmigo, tendrán que soportarlo.

—No es lo correcto, no cambiarás mi opinión; pero, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Alice—. Tendré que soportarlo.

«Y ojalá que algún día cambies tus maneras». Remus percibió aquel final colgando de la frase, en una promesa silenciosa que Alice se había hecho a sí misma. Sirius solo asintió, sin añadir nada a la conversación y se reclinó en el árbol, cubrió su rostro utilizando el libro que Alice estaba usando como soporte, para sostener el pergamino donde apuntaba las posibles maneras en que se decía el encantamiento. Alice dijo algo entre dientes que no alcanzó a oír, lo que supuso que debió ser algo como que Sirius era un aprovechado.

—¿Sabes a qué hora será la detención?

—¿Se te ha olvidado, Lupin? Aparecía en la carta.

—Creo que no llegué hasta esa parte —dijo Remus que sentía que las manos se le ponían sudorosas—. De hecho, no llegué más allá del saludo; es la primera vez que recibo ese tipo de cartas y McGonagall estaba tan enfadada cuando me lo dijo, así que pensé que la envió para seguir regañándome.

—Suena a algo que harían las madres, no una profesora —dijo Alice.

—En todo caso enviarían un vociferador —corrigió Sirius.

—¿Te han enviado uno? —dijo Alice—. Yo nunca he recibido uno, pero André lo recibió en el desayuno porque se le olvidó traerse los guantes protectores.

—Madre no se rebajaría a ese nivel —dijo Sirius—, solo me sermonearía cuando regresara a casa. O tal vez lo haría Narcissa, ya que probablemente algún día se acerque a mí.

—¿Todavía no lo ha hecho? ¡Llevas casi un mes aquí!

—Está estresada por los TIMO. Andrómeda se está preparando para los ÉXTASIS, que los hará dentro de un año. No espero que alguna interactúe más de lo necesario.

—Entonces, ¿sí has hablado con Andrómeda? —preguntó Remus.

—Andrómeda dijo que me seguía queriendo aunque estuviera en Gryffindor, en la noche en que fui seleccionado —contó Sirius con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro y con un tono cariñoso, casi el mismo que utilizó cuando mencionó a su hermano menor hacía tiempo—; Andrómeda es mi prima favorita. Si había una reacción que me preocupara tanto como la de madre, es la de Andrómeda. De Narcissa, por si se lo preguntan, todavía no sé qué pensar. No quiero acercarme aun pero…, pero sí quiero saber qué piensa de mí. Ahora, que todo ha cambiado.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre? —dijo Alice, que había notado la omisión al señor Black.

—¿Él? —dijo Sirius en un aire casi escéptico—. Tendría que, no sé, ¿ser novio de una sangresucia? para que esté decepcionado de mí. Y eso no pasará.

—Nunca digas nunca.

—Lo digo por las niñas, Taylor. Ellas son raras.

—¡Yo también soy una niña! —protestó Alice, inflando sus mejillas.

—Y yo tengo tres primas, una madre y una tía y todas son igual de raras. Solo cambia el nivel de rareza, sobre todo cuando están… —Sirius se detuvo, miró a Alice y se alejó a una distancia prudencial de ella—. Lo descubrirás en unos años. O en un año, no sé, dependerá de tu suerte.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Remus y Alice.

—Este es el tipo de conversación que los padres tienen con sus hijas; y yo no soy ni un adulto, ni un padre, ni tú eres mi hija y no la voy a tener contigo. —Sirius se estremeció—. Tío Cygnus me odia. Y ya me reiré yo de Reg cuando a él le pase lo mismo. Y si tiene mi suerte, de lo que estoy muy seguro, no llegará a Hogwarts sin saberlo.

—Te juro que no te entiendo, Sirius —dijo Alice, más confundida que antes.

Sirius, que no se había sentado desde que se cambió de posición, posó sus ojos en Remus y le hizo un ademán para que se levantara.

—Es hora de cumplir con el castigo.

—No sabía que tú estabas castigado —le dijo Alice a Sirius mientras que Remus simplemente estaba viendo la interacción entre ellos, luego de que se había detenido—. ¿Fuiste y luego te atraparon?

—No, Potter dejó la carta tirada por ahí y yo la leí. Era eso u oír la discusión de Pettigrew y Long. Y esos dos están un poco pesaditos.

—Bueno, en lo que Remus se divierte en su castigo, yo trataré de descifrar cómo se hace el encantamiento. —Alice vio el pergamino—. Y si no puedo, le pediré ayuda a Flitwick.

Pensando que un castigo no tenía nada de divertido, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall. Supuso que Sirius lo acompañaría y le haría apoyo moral, se equivocó. Sirius se quedó hablando con Alice, de quien sospechaba que terminaría preguntándole a Flitwick sin haberlo intentado al menos. En todo el trayecto, caminó arrastrando los pies y ligeramente encorvado hacia adelante, las manos le sudaban a pesar de las frotaba sin parar entre sí; veía cómo los demás se divertían en los pasillos, algunos haciendo hechizos o planeando cómo se entretendrían durante las horas que quedaban. Se lamentó de la mala suerte que tenía. Llegó a la entrada del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y ahí se topó con Rhys.

El muchacho estaba parado, tamborileaba los dedos encima de un brazo y se movía de un lugar a otro, pese a que no avanzaba. Cuando los ojos de Rhys enfocaron a Remus, le sonrió como si se estuviera disculpando con él por haberlo metido en este problema. Remus negó con la cabeza. Rhys tenía suficientes problemas lidiando con sus propios nervios, así que Remus no le daría más inconvenientes. Procedió a echarle un vistazo al interior del despacho, sin ingresar, y se encontró con que solamente Sanders no había llegado aún. James estaba reorganizando los pocos que McGonagall tenía en el escritorio mientras que Anaïs farfullaba acerca de que esta no era la manera en que esperaba pasar el día previo a su cumpleaños.

—¿Y la profesora dónde está? —dijo Remus captando la atención de James, que dejó su labor y se volvió a él.

—Está, bueno, estaba resolviendo un problema que surgió entre Sanders y uno de los jugadores —dijo James—. Fue todo lo que pude oír antes de que McGonagall me dijera que me esperaría aquí. Quisiera saber qué pasó.

—Como si te lo fuera a decir —dijo Anaïs, que puso las manos en su cadera con un creciente mal humor. De hecho, al menos no estaba pasando su cumpleaños a punto de cumplir un castigo; lo más seguro era que eso la disgustaría más—. Bueno, por lo menos Kara se está encargando de los preparativos para mi fiesta mientras que yo supuestamente tendría que estar en la lechucería para recibir el pastel que me enviarían mis padres. Gracias, James Potter.

—¡No fue culpa mía que tú anduvieras de cotilla! —se defendió James.

—Sí, lo fue

Anaïs le respondió articulando cada palabra lentamente, haciendo una pausa entre cada como si le estuviera diciendo a un niño pequeño que dos más dos eran cuatro.

—No eres la única que está castigada, y sí eres la única que se está haciendo un escándalo por nada —dijo James—. Inclusive el amigo Hufflepuff de Remus está más tranquilo que tú.

—Mi nombre es Rhys Wilson —dijo Rhys fastidiado—. No soy el acompañante de nadie.

—No sabía tu nombre —dijo James, lo que no sonó como una disculpa—. Y no te preocupes por tu pastel. Los elfos domésticos te harán un pastel si se los pides.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —le dijo Anaïs. James asintió—. Ahora sé qué haré después —añadió, más animada.

La profesora McGonagall ingresó al despacho en compañía de Sanders, que se veía un tanto agotaba y estaba terminando de beber de una botella de agua. La ropa de la capitana lucía sucia y un poco rota, como si se hubiera revolcado en el jardín y se hubiera estrellado en un rosal; además que, por una vez desde que la conocía, no andaba la clásica y mal hecha coleta alta. ¿Se metió en una pelea con aquel compañero de juego? Lo descartó de inmediato. ¿Alguien se peleó con ella? Lo descartó aún más rápido. Lo siguiente que notó fue que Sanders tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado hasta el codo con una mancha rojiza que se estaba expandiendo lentamente en toda la venda.

¿Acaso Sanders había ido directamente al despacho, en lugar de visitar la enfermería para que Pomfrey la curara? Si este era el caso, no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Hope le había enseñado que nada era más importante que la salud de uno mismo, lo que Lyall había confirmado cuando Remus tenía cuatro años y se había tropezado en las escaleras de la casa y, convencido de que no lo iban a notar, continuó jugando a pesar de que se había lastimado.

—Organizar una competencia en el campo de quidditch sin la autorización de Hooch o la mía —comenzó la profesora—. No esperaba tener alumnos en mi despacho antes de que finalizara septiembre pero, como viene siendo lo habitual, he subestimado las aptitudes de mis Gryffindor para quebrantar las reglas.

—De nuevo, lo lamento profesora. No pretendía que esto sucediera —se disculpó Sanders siendo la única en recuperarse del tono utilizado por la profesora.

—Disculpa aceptada, señorita Sanders —dijo McGonagall.

—¿Estamos libres del castigo? —preguntó Rhys sonando esperanzado.

Sanders lo miró como si le dijera a Rhys que era adorable.

—No. Señorita Collingwood y señor Lupin, ustedes se encargarán de organizar el despacho de Sprout. —Ambos no pudieron hacer más que asentir—. Señor Potter, usted ayudará al celador a limpiar los placas que tienen en su oficina. Sin quejas. —James cerró la mandíbula y apretó los puños—. Señor Wilson, irá con Pince; ella le dirá qué hacer. Y señorita Sanders, usted limpiará las mazmorras.

—¿Tengo que ir con madame Pince? —le susurró Rhys a Remus casi tartamudeando antes de mencionar el nombre de la mujer—. Creo que preferiría limpiar las mazmorras.

—Madame Pince trabaja en una biblioteca. Son estantes y estantes de libros, ¿cuán difícil puede ser? —dijo Remus.

—Si lo veo así… —dijo Rhys todavía inseguro—. Vale, te creeré.

Remus le palmeó el hombro a Rhys mientras salían del despacho de McGonagall, seguidos por los otros tres. Mientras Rhys, James y Sanders se iban cada uno a cumplir con su respectiva sentencia, Anaïs estaba pisoteando repetidamente el suelo con la suela de su zapato.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien cuando estoy castigada? Debería de estar con Kara, haciendo los preparativos para mi fiesta. ¡No aquí! —se quejó Anaïs. Dio un pisotón más fuerte que los que ya estaba dando, lo que provocó que su pie se ladera en una dirección y que Anaïs tuviera que apoyar una mano en la pared para no caerse. Anaïs se quitó el zapato y lo vio: la suela se había roto—. Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto.

—Todo estará bien.

—No puedes saber que todo estará bien, no lo deberías de decir —dijo Anaïs—. Ahora vámonos con Sprout. Mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor para mí.

—Sí, Anaïs.

—Y no vuelvas a usar ese tono condescendiente conmigo.

—¿Cuál tono condescendiente?

Anaïs no le respondió sino que continuó con su camino, sin siquiera esperar a que él la alcanzara para que llegaran al mismo tiempo al despacho de Sprout. Podía entender el motivo del enfado de Anaïs y que ella no estaba pasando el mejor momento de su corta vida. No había una persona cuerda a la que le gustaría; en fin, entrando en otro asunto, ¿qué tan caótico era el despacho de Sprout para que ese fuera su castigo? No podía ser peor que su recámara luego de que alguno hacía alguna travesura —entiéndase James— o cuando revolvía todo para encontrar lo que se le hubiera perdido —normalmente Peter—.

Le gustaría estar conversando con Anaïs, no obstante, dudaba que ella se tomara a bien el menor intento social que proviniera de él; por lo que se concentró en seguir el ritmo que tenía Anaïs y prepararse para lo peor. En cuestión de minutos ambos pudieron ver que la profesora Sprout se encontraba a la entrada de lo que debía ser su despacho. La profesora Sprout les indicó que pasaran adentro sin dirigirle más que un saludo cordial, que a Remus le pareció un poco forzado. O quizá solo hubiera sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Se le fue el aliento al instante en que observó el interior del despacho de la profesora y, a su vez, se preguntó cómo había podido trabajar en semejantes condiciones en las semanas que llevaban en Hogwarts. La estantería de cuatro niveles, que era el lugar donde se suponía que debían ir los libros, lucía chamuscada y mojada, y parecía que se caería a pedazos si alguien le ponía un dedo encima. En el extremo opuesto de la habitación había una serie de macetas que se habían caído, quedando rotas y con la tierra esparcida por varios azulejos; una parte de la flora, por su parte, se veía en el mismo estado que las macetas: destruidas, con pétalos caídos, raíces sueltas y esparcidas por doquier. El escritorio de Sprout era el único lugar donde no parecía que había pasado algo, pero Remus no se acercaría para averiguarlo.

El resto del recinto presentaba las mismas condiciones.

—Le juro que nosotros no hemos hecho nada, profesora —se apresuró a decir Anaïs, temerosa de que alguien les echara la culpa—. Tiene que creernos.

—Les creo, señorita Collingwood —dijo Sprout—. Mi despacho amaneció así esta mañana; y mientras ustedes se encargan de la organización, yo estaré buscando a los responsables.

—¿No hay nada peligroso aquí, cierto? —preguntó Anaïs.

Remus fijó los ojos en lo que quedaban de las flores. La forma en que estaban tiradas no le parecía que era una casualidad, pero se guardó su opinión. Quizá la profesora ya lo sabía.

—No se preocupen. Me encargué de que no hicieran nada peligroso.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo haber hecho esto, profesora? —le dijo Remus.

—Tengo mis sospechas, señor Lupin. Además que no tienen permitido el uso de la magia y sabré si la han utilizado.

Aunque la profesora Sprout se retiró del despacho para iniciar con la investigación, no les confiscó las varitas. Sprout estaba segura que ellos no iban a intentar utilizar la magia. Mientras que Anaïs limpiaba el área donde se suponía que iban las flores, Remus recogía los libros, los revisaba y organizaba en orden alfabético. Había muchos títulos que le causaron curiosidad o interés y otros que le dieron repulsión, que se apuró a dejarlos encima del escritorio e intentó olvidar lo que decía.

Casi dos horas después terminaron de hacer todo el trabajo en el despacho de Sprout. Anaïs fue la que más feliz estuvo cuando notó que no quedaba nada más por hacer, se fue a buscar a James para que le dijera a dónde podría encontrar a los elfos domésticos; bueno, si James ya había terminado su parte del castigo. Remus, por otra parte, se quedó afuera del lugar sin saber qué más podría hacer o a dónde podría ir en el escaso tiempo que le quedaba, antes que anocheciera y se volviera imposible andar por los pasillos sin extraviarse.

—¡A ti te estaba buscando, Remus, ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre?, Lupin!

Rhys se oyó jadeante y como si hubiera estado corriendo en un triatlón. Remus se quedó confundido ya que no entendía por qué Rhys parecía haberse enfadado con él; cuando Rhys estuvo en el rango de visión de Remus, pudo distinguir que se veía, en una curiosa mezcla entre, enfadado e histérico.

—¿Qué hice? —Remus se calló. Rhys se había detenido delante de él y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, se masajeaba uno de los hombros con sumo cuidado, como si le dolía el simple hecho de poner la mano encima. ¿Se había lastimado?—. ¿Rhys, qué pasó? ¿Qué te sucedió en el hombro?

—Libros —respondió—. Montones de libros.

—¿Ocurrió algo en la biblioteca? —dijo Remus un tanto sorprendido.

—No volveré a ver los libros de la misma manera —dijo Rhys que movió los ojos hacia un punto vacío en el pasillo, como si estuviera recordando lo que pasó mientras estaba en la biblioteca—. Son un peligro para mí y madame Pince tiene un carácter muy intimidante.

No podría haber sido tan malo. El castigo de Rhys solo consistía en ayudar a madame Pince en una simple biblioteca, ¿en qué clase de problemas Rhys se pudo meter? Remus sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que Rhys bufó exasperado, tratando de recuperar el aliento y tirándose al suelo.

—¿Qué te pidió que hicieras? —dijo Remus.

—Madame Pince se volvió loca cuando vio que me equivoqué en uno que otro título, cuando los estaba poniendo de nuevo en los estantes. ¿A quién le importa que no lo pusiera en el orden que ella quería? Nadie más lo hace.

—¿Y luego te cayó un libro encima?

—Un puñado de libros. —Rhys se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa tensa—. Traté de ayudarme usando el _wingardium leviosa_.

—Está mal dicho.

—¡Ya lo noté! Lo peor fue que tuve que iniciar de nuevo, con madame Pince vigilándome muy de cerca.

En realidad, la reacción de madame Pince era comprensible aunque a Rhys no le iba a gustar que se lo dijera. Era muy importante que no se anduviera equivocando en la pronunciación de los hechos ya que no se podía saber en qué momento podrían resultar ser útiles, o en las consecuencias que se darían en caso que se dijeran mal. No tenía muchos recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche en la que Fenrir Greyback lo convirtió en un licántropo, sin embargo, lo que nunca podría olvidar fue lo que Greyback le había dicho antes de romper el vidrio de la ventana y entrar en la recámara, que estaba en el segundo piso, y se abalanzara hacia él, dispuesto a morderle en plena luna llena: «ahora quién es el que merece la muerte».

Los ojos de Fenrir Greyback habían centellando de rabia y el tono de voz cargado de malicia que utilizó lo asustó. También intentó escapar hacia la seguridad que le brindaban sus padres, no llegó lejos, según recordaba. Lo más seguro fue que dio un par de pasos en aquella dirección antes de que Greyback lo aprisionara y, justo después de que vio los colmillos que Greyback tenía, gritó. Gritó tan alto y tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras volvía a correr para buscar un sitio en el que pudiera esconderse. De ahí, todo lo que había sentido era dolor y agonía; lo que le siguió fue unas risas escandalosas, como si Greyback hubiera cumplido con el objetivo que había tenido. 

De ahí estuvo varias semanas internado en el hospital San Mungo. Remus solo recordaba haber estado ahí casi dos semanas, pero luego se enteró que estuvo un mes entero bajo el cuidado de los sanadores y con las constantes visitas de sus padres. Si Hope no aparecía, Lyall se presentaba y se negaba a irse hasta que el sanador en turno le obligaba a irse. Lyall se vio tan dolido por el estado que Remus había tenido durante aquel tiempo, que le preguntaba qué quería que le diera y le prometió que se lo compraría. No supo cuál fue la versión de los hechos que sus padres le dieron al hospital, pero fue tan convincente que no inquirieron más.

Una vez que Remus hubo regresado a casa, pudo oír las constantes discusiones que Hope tenía con Lyall. Ellos creían que Remus no estaba cerca, la verdad era que se escondía en cualquier espacio. Aquel pequeño niño quería saber por qué el hombre malo le había atacado, y lo descubriría a pesar de que sus padres no quisieran. Y se enteró, y deseó que nunca lo hubiera sabido lo que era ser un licántropo. Lyall le explicó todo lo que él necesitaba saber, Hope le prometió que haría lo que estuviera en su poder para que Remus tuviera la mejor infancia que pudiera concederle. Fue una promesa que no pudo mantener por más de un par de meses.

No quería continuar pensando en aquella noche. Era el peor recuerdo que tenía; se pellizcó con fuerza el antebrazo, suponiendo que eso le ayudaría a regresar a la realidad y dejar sepultado en lo más profundo de su memoria aquellos acontecimientos. Se dio cuenta de que Rhys se le veía preocupado, como si Remus se hubiera estremecido o algo así mientras que estaba ocupando recordando lo que le había pasado. Le trató de sonreír y esperó que aquella acción funcionara para que Rhys se tranquilizara y no se le ocurriera preguntar qué le pasaba. No le quería mentir, no quería tener que hacerlo otra vez.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Remus anticipándose a lo que Rhys pudiera decir. Deseó que se le hubiera notado la vacilación que tuvo o que Rhys se lo hubiera creído—. Es… —Pero, ¿qué le podría decir? Rhys ya no se creería que simplemente se encontraba bien. De hecho, nadie le creería—… Tuve una pesadilla. Nada grave.

—Ah… —dijo él. Le pareció que usó un tono monocorde, sin embargo, no se lo preguntaría—. ¿No tendremos más aventuras, cierto? Una vez es más que suficiente para mí.

—Al menos, yo no lo tendré —respondió Remus— y creo que tú también. De los otros tres no puedo hablar.

—¿Ya ordenaste el regalo para tu amiga? Sirius nos contó que hicieron toda una expedición para nada.

—Eh, sí. Mamá la envió hoy.

Tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo de algo. No entendía qué había pasado para que Sirius Black se hubiera tan unido a Rhys Wilson y, sobre todo, porque se suponía que Rhys era un mago nacido de muggles y la señora Black vetaba que su hijo se juntara con magos de esa clase. Remus era su compañero de cuarto y todavía no entraba en la categoría de amigo de Sirius, ¿y Rhys ya lo había hecho? Lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a sí mismo, darle la espalda y emitir un breve sonido que demostraba todo su descontento.

—¿Y qué hay de Alice? —dijo Remus alterando un poco la postura que tenía—. Es extraño que no esté contigo.

—Me la encontré por el camino antes de que Alyssia surgiera y la secuestrara —dijo Rhys—. Espero que me la devuelva pronto. ¿A quién le voy a decir lo que me pasó en la biblioteca?

—¿A mí, tal vez? —dijo Remus. Luego, añadió para sí: «o quizá a Sirius».

—Los comentarios de Alice son más divertidos que los tuyos, Remus —terció Rhys poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya te conté un poco y eso te ha bastado. Alice pediría más detalles y es lo que le daré. La gente necesita estar advertida para que no caiga en las telarañas de madame Pince.

—Solo ha sido un castigo y ya estás armando un complot contra madame Pince.

—Es necesario.

—Es una exageración.


	8. Lo que diferencia a una fatídica fiesta

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII** : Lo que diferencia a una fatídica fiesta

«No desprecies a nadie; un átomo hace sombra.»

Pitágoras.

* * *

25 de septiembre de 1971.

A Remus no le había emocionado descubrir cómo era la apariencia de la flor.

Para el nombre que tenía había esperado algo más, por decirlo de una manera suave. Deseó que la cumpleañera no tuviera los mismos gustos que él, o le terminaría odiando cuando abriera el paquete. Hacía unos minutos que había visto un tanto asombrado la sala común, que estaba casi decorada en su totalidad con panfletos de unicornios y tonos pasteles. Cuando Remus dejó la sala común, Lily estaba regañando a Peter porque se había equivocado al escribir «¡feliz cumpleaños, Anaïs!» y había escrito en su lugar: «¡felis cumpleaños, Anais!».

Bueno, ¿qué se le podía hacer?, Peter no tenía una buena ortografía y el letrero gigante se podría arreglar con un simple movimiento de varita. A veces Lily se exaltaba demasiado por detalles menores y sin importancia.

El niño tendría que estar leyendo montones de libros para describir la importancia de las revueltas de los duendes, detallando las razones que los duendes tenían y dar una suposición de por qué siempre recaían en el mismo problema. Sin embargo, se había confundido a la mitad de la explicación del profesor y estaba teniendo dificultades para entender lo que decía Historia de la Magia, y tampoco quería regresar a la sala común y pedirle a Lily que le explicara. Con lo disgusta que ella había estado con Peter, no quería ser el siguiente en enfrentar el temperamento de la niña.

Se encogió de hombros y trató de buscar un nuevo enfoque a la redacción que debía entregar la próxima semana. Estaba aprovechando las horas libres que tenía; al tener solamente dos clases ese día, Transformaciones y Herbología, estaba buscando medios para la historia se grabara en su cabeza y, de aquel modo, no tener tantos problemas cuando llegara el tiempo de los exámenes mensuales. El patio del colegio era un lugar acogedor para estudiar, si se ignoraba el barullo de los estudiantes que escogían ese lugar para reírse a carcajadas, realizar jugarretas o lo que se les ocurriera hacer; había pensado en invitar a Alice y Rhys, pero realmente necesitaba concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—Hola, Remus —saludó Peter que acababa de arribar. Remus le devolvió el gesto—, ¿me apartarías un trozo de pastel?

—¿En serio todavía no ha dejado que te expliques?

—No —dijo Peter sacudiendo la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me ayudas o no?

—Bueno…

Remus sentía la obligación de informarle que no iba a haber ningún pastel en el cumpleaños. Anaïs había interrumpido la tranquilidad en la sala común al entrar dando zancadas, con las mejillas coloradas y pateando todo lo que estuviera en su camino. La mayoría había supuesto que se trató por el castigo que habían tenido, pero solo Remus había deducido que los elfos domésticos habían rechazado la petición de Anaïs y que eso la había encolerizado. Le había querido decir que la fiesta podría ser igual de genial aunque no tuvieran un pastel, de recordarle el arduo trabajo que algunos hacían; sin embargo, se calló.

No era un asunto en el que él tuviera el conocimiento que se necesitaba para intervenir. Kara, en cambio, se había acercado a su amiga y se la llevó hacia el área de las habitaciones de las niñas, donde quizá le preguntó qué había sucedido y en qué le podría ayudar. Debía de ser una verdadera molestia que todo saliera mal faltando poco tiempo.

Remus no podía decir que la entendía. Luego del ataque de Greyback, Lyall y Hope se habían encargado de que tuviera unas fiestas decentes, siempre que los síntomas previos a la transformaciones o la transformación en sí no se interpusiera en lo que habían planeado. Era bastante afortunado por tener unos padres amorosos que se preocupaban en darle una niñez lo más normal que se podía, si ignoraba las constantes mudanzas y los amigos que había perdido o que no podía mantener por demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez, sería diferente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Eso le recordó que le debía una respuesta a Peter. Meditó y meditó en que si Remus debía auto etiquetarse como el portador de las malas noticias. Al final, dio un largo suspiro de resignación. Anaïs tenía que pasar una buena fiesta, a pesar de que esta semana no la había favorecido para nada, y ser quien diera una mala noticia en medio de la fiesta, con un montón de invitados muriéndose de hambre o histéricos por comer un pastel, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, era lo opuesto que alguien podría querer para ese día.

—La señora Collingwood castigó a Anaïs. No habrá pastel.

—Se lo merecía —dijo Peter tras considerar su respuesta por casi un minutos. Remus le dio una mirada que le dijo que no podía estar hablando en serio—. Lo estoy. Ella me echó. A diferencia de mí, ella se lo buscó.

—Ay, Peter —le regañó Remus.

El otro se sentó a la par de él y miró descuidadamente el puñado de anotaciones que Remus había hecho.

—¿No es demasiado pronto para prepararse para los exámenes? —preguntó. La confusión se reflejó en cada una de sus palabras. Remus asintió, aunque ya suponía cómo acabaría el breve interrogatorio—. Te lo tomas muy enserio. Tienes que relajarte.

—No me puedo relajar —le debatió Remus—. Se me da fatal. Tengo que memorizármelo; o al menos, hacer el intento.

—Ya —dijo Peter. Se notaba que el tema no le podía importar menos. Remus suspiró, sintiéndose estresado y agotado a la vez. Cogió el cuaderno en el que estaba trabajando e hizo una pequeña línea de tiempo—. Me quedaré en mi habitación toda la fiesta. No quiero ni ver lo divertida que será.

Le iba a decir que igual la escucharía y que debería buscarse otro lugar en donde estar si no quería enterarse de nada; sin embargo, supuso que estaría perdiendo su tiempo si trataba de darle una indicación. Jessica le había aconsejado a Peter que no se metiera con Damián, ya que ese niño le metería en más problemas de los que se involucraría por sí mismo, y que ignorara las provocaciones que le hacía. Peter había hecho caso omiso a todo lo que había dicho Jessica. A pesar de que le gustaría saber qué más había pasado entre ellos, aparte del incidente de la expulsión de Peter de la fiesta, no le preguntó.

—Si es lo que quieres. —Remus sabía que era preferente no contradecir a Peter en demasía: no se debía a que se pusiera cabezota y tratara de demostrar que él tenía razón, como James; o que se disgustara durante días y no le quisiera ver ni muerta, como seguía siendo el caso de Lily; sino que no encontraba una razón que le hiciera querer hacerlo. No sabía por qué, qué ironía, solo pasaba. Y como tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender, no lo descubriría—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o solo estás haciéndome compañía?

—Oh, no te interrumpiré. Mataré las horas aquí afuera, luego me iré al bosque y descansaré ahí hasta que tenga que regresar a la sala común.

—Nos dijeron que no fuéramos al Bosque Prohibido —le recordó Remus. Peter empezó a ver al Sauce Boxeador. Remus tragó en seco y moduló su voz—. Por mucho que no te guste no estar en la lista de invitados, estar fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor muy de noche suele terminar muy mal. Ya sea para ti o para la puntuación de Gryffindor.

—Lo dices por tu pequeña excursión al campo de quidditch, lo cual fue una completa… —Peter se interrumpió al instante. Parecía saber lo que quería decir, o lo que quería dar a entender con su frase, pero también parecía que tenía sus dificultades para conseguirlo—. Olvídalo. Y yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera. Si tú quieres aburrirte en esa fiesta, no es mi problema, ¿sabes?

—No te he hecho para que te enfades conmigo —le dijo Remus haciendo énfasis en «conmigo».

—Bueno, ¿y eso qué? Damián tampoco tiene una razón para meterse con los demás y lo hace, el muy…

—¿Molesto?

—No.

—¿Fastidioso?

—Algo así, pero no es eso.

—¿Ridículamente temerario aun para los estándares de los Gryffindor?

—Es una palabra, no diez.

—Esas fueron nueve —corrigió Remus.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Peter, un poco tosco y casi a la defensiva.

¿Qué tan difícil era mantener una conversación con Peter? Por la manera en que Sirius se había comportado desde que arribó a la sala común, había pensado que sería complicadísimo mantener un trato ameno con él; luego ocurrió el incidente entre Sirius y James y casi lo dio por una batalla perdida, que al final se resolvió. O Remus suponía que se había resuelto cuando ellos lo habían acordado. Después se hallaba James; James tenía un comportamiento previsible la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no figuraba en ninguna sorpresa lo que él hacía o decía. De Damián había aprendido que debía alejarse de él a menos que, por supuesto, quisiera tener problemas con las autoridades del colegio. Y por último estaba Peter.

Peter. No, definitivamente no podía decir nada de él; salvo que contara lo que había pasado en el Expreso del colegio, que tampoco era mucho ya que Peter solo había mencionado muy vagamente a sus padres. Desistió del tema; lo que debió expresarlo físicamente, dado que Peter le miró con curiosidad por unos instantes. Su compañero de cuarto se acostó en el césped, después de aflojarse la corbata y arrojar el sombrero puntiagudo a un lado de él.

—Eres de los pocos que continúa usando el sombrero —le señaló Remus.

Peter apoyó la cabeza en la palma de sus manos. Remus se rindió con la revuelta de los duendes, cerró el libro y fijó sus ojos en su compañero de cuarto.

—Me gusta el sombrero —explicó—. Es muy cómodo y podría guardar cosas en él: no cosas grandes, sino pequeñas.

—Creo que hay pocos estudiantes que utilizan el sombrero el resto del año —dijo Remus que había prestado atención a ese detalle— o por el resto de su instancia en Hogwarts. No sé. A mí no me gusta y no me veo usándolo hasta la graduación —dijo. Añadió para sí: «asumiendo que llego tan lejos».

—Bueno —dijo Peter tomándose su tiempo para decir este monosílabo—. Ya que dejaste tu libro, ¿quieres que hagamos algo juntos? Jugar a los gobstones, ir a ver los entrenamientos de Gryffindor… Algo que no sea estudiar.

Ni los gobstones ni el quidditch le llamaba la atención. Los gobstones porque no los acababa de entender y el quidditch porque no le gustaba volar. No obstante, le resultaba curioso que Peter le hubiera pedido que hicieran algo. Con el modo en que Damián y Peter se relacionaban, había pensado que habían desarrollado un tipo de rivalidad. Remus no le respondió mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en su mochila, asegurándose de que esta vez sí había cerrado el tintero. La semana pasada pensó que lo había hecho y, cuando la profesora Haywood les informó que debían entregar la redacción, descubrió que se había manchado. En conclusión, algunos se rieron por lo que pasó y la profesora Haywood le quitó dos puntos a Gryffindor.

Ir al campo de entrenamiento era tentador. Dudaba que fuera a sentir un fanatismo por aquel deporte mágico con solo ver una práctica, o presenciar el primer partido de la temporada; pero, ¿qué podría perder? Además había que apoyar a la casa, sobre todo si ganaba, y seguro que se hallaría con un Rhys tratando de entender el funcionamiento del quidditch y cómo algunos decían que era mejor el béisbol. Rhys no se los había vuelto a mencionar a Remus y Alice, pero apostaría a que estaba enloqueciendo a sus compañeros de cuarto con el mismo tema.

—Vamos al campo de quidditch entonces, Peter —dijo Remus.

—¿Asistirás al partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin? —preguntó Peter cuando ambos ya habían abandonado el patio del colegio—. Será el primer domingo de noviembre.

—¡Será el partido más emocionante que haya! —intervino James que venía llegando con Sirius, aunque este no parecía nada conforme por estar con James—. ¡M.G. jugará su última temporada!

—¿Quién es «M.G.»? —dijo Peter ganándose la mirada incrédula de James y la anonada de Sirius. Remus, aunque se preguntaba lo mismo, no iba a repetir la misma pregunta—. ¿Tengo que saberlo?

—M.G., Micaela Geraldine, McGonagall es la cazadora más prometedora de su generación. Se dice que M.G. ha atraído la atención de varios equipos de quidditch, sin embargo, ella está dudando de si tiene que unirse a las Arpías de Holyhead y los Tornados de Tutshill, que son los más le gustan —relató James emocionado. Sirius asintió—. ¡Quizá hasta gane un trofeo!

—¿Y por qué le dicen «M.G.»? —dice Remus.

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió Sirius.

—¿La profesora McGonagall tiene una hija? —dijo Peter—. Pensaba que estaba soltera.

—Es su sobrina, hija de Malcolm McGonagall —dijo James—. Es muy popular. Hay que pasar olímpicamente de los demás para no haber oído de M.G. McGonagall.

—No es que tengamos que estar pendientes de lo que pasa en todo el colegio —se defendió Remus un tanto abochornado.

—Pues a mí me parece una simple excusa mal elaborada. ¿Tú qué dices, Sirius? —dijo James deteniéndose y apoyando uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Sirius.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos al notar lo que James había hecho, notablemente disgustado con la familiaridad con la que lo trataba James. Mientras que Remus negaba con la cabeza, que hallaba algo divertida la manera en que ellos se llevaban desde que hicieron las paces, Peter bufó como si no le sorprendiera. Los cuatro siguieron el camino hacia el campo de quidditch, con James dando comentarios esporádicos sobre la historia del quidditch y Sirius corrigiéndolo en determinados aspectos: fechas y uno que otro nombre. Peter lucía como si los estuviera oyendo a pesar de que no parecía que lo estuviera haciendo. Y Remus… Él solo pensó que hacían un cuarteto peculiar, especial.

—Digo que no me vuelvas a utilizar como tu apoyo, Potter.

—¿Hasta cuándo me llamarás por mi apellido? Somos amigos, Sirius.

—Recuerdo que acordamos ya no tratar de matarnos. No recuerdo haber dicho que seremos amigos, Potter —respondió Sirius pronunciando «Potter» firmemente.

—¡Pero vamos, hombre! No puedes seguir tratándome así, hasta Peter se nos unió. —James jaló a Peter del dobladillo de la camisa—. Solo nos faltaría Damián y tendríamos un quinteto imparable.

—Querrás decir cuarteto, yo no voy a incluirme.

—Solo lo estás diciendo para llevarme la contraria —protestó James.

—No, no lo hago —dijo Sirius. James le vio con desconfianza. Peter empezó a regañar a James diciéndole que le arruinaría la camisa y que él no podría sustituirla hasta el próximo año, James le aseguraba que no sucedería. Sirius se acercó al oído de Remus y le susurró—: De hecho, sí lo hago —finalizó con una sonrisa burlona—. Es divertido ver a Potter haciendo rabietas.

—Yo no creo que sea divertido para él, Sirius —le dijo Remus suspirando.

—Pero para mí sí.

Sirius retomó el camino hacia el campo de quidditch, que ya estaba a la vista de los estudiantes. Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza. Antes de seguir a Sirius, le hizo un ademán a los dos para indicarles que no se quedaran atrás. Peter se dio cuenta cuando cesó su regaño, o lo que Peter llamaba un regaño, y se unieron a Sirius y Remus. Llegaron al campo de quidditch al cabo de varios minutos, lo que hubiera sido menos si ellos no se detuvieran a hablar cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Sorpresivamente no lo encontró molesto en ningún sentido, sino que le gustó.

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. El guardián Hughes estaba volando perezosamente cerca de los aros, en una postura que revelaba que Hughes estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido. Nadie lo podría culpar. Sanders estaba regañando a un par de cazadores por hacer piruetas que resultarían peligrosas para cualquier, o que haría que madame Hooch dijera que habían hecho falta por ideas poco ortodoxas. Russell, que resultó ser el buscador, tenía el mismo semblante que el guardián; con la diferencia de que, en lugar de dormirse, estaba mirando a Sanders detenidamente, como si le quisiera decir algo pero no considerara que fuera el momento correcto.

Supuso que M.G. McGonagall no era la cazadora a la que estaban chistando. Los golpeadores tenían una especie de competencia de béisbol extremo: se tiraban la _bludger_ entre sí golpeándolo con toda la fuerza que tenían, la enviaban varios metros lejos, avanzaban rápidamente y lo repetían. Los otros del equipo o no lo notaban o los estaban ignorando.

—Ustedes pueden ganar, ¡son los mejores! —gritó James, que se había apoyado en el barandal del palco de los espectadores.

Russell le vio, le ignoró. Quizá todavía estaba un poco rencoroso por lo que pasó la última vez que se encontraron.

—No gritas en los entrenamientos si no eres Ashley —dijo Hughes dando un bostezo. El guardián descendió hasta donde, para los niños, ya no era una mancha casi borrosa en el aire—. Si Ashley lo nota, pensará que nos interrumpes y te echará de aquí. O peor para ti: pensará que tratarás de distraernos para robar nuestra estrategia y te echará de aquí.

—Los estoy animando —dijo James seguro de sus palabras.

Ojalá que esta no fuera de aquellas veces que James creía que hacía lo correcto, cuando no era así.

—Uno: Ashley te enviará una _quaffle_ por avasallar su autoridad si fueras parte del equipo. Dos: ¿no eres tú el niño que retó a Ashley y perdió patéticamente? —enumeró Hughes. James se cruzó de brazos y movió medio cuerpo hacia la derecha—. Tres… —Hughes jadeó cuando una bludgercasi le dio en la cabeza—… ¡Cuidado con la _bludger_! ¡No estamos jugando a sus ridículos jueguecitos de muggles!

El par de guardianes siguieron jugando como si no hubieran oído a Hughes.

—¿Nada más que decirme? —le dijo James—. ¿Algo como que volar a toda velocidad hacia las fauces de un dragón normalmente hace que sea su botana carbonizada?

—Ríete ahora; me gustaría verte si estás en el equipo —dijo Hughes.

Remus dejó de prestar atención al intercambio de James y Hughes. Si tomaban el rumbo que preveía, terminarían con otra competencia clandestina y esta vez no podría ocultárselo a sus padres. El niño se sentó a unos metros lejos de Peter, quien estaba más ocupado viendo cómo las banderas ondeaban que observando la práctica.

—¿Me llevarás algo de comer de la fiesta? —preguntó Peter.

—Si encuentro algo que te guste, cuenta con eso —le prometió Remus—. ¿Nos vamos? Esto es bastante aburrido.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A cualquier parte donde no hablen del quidditch.

—Bien —dijo Peter—. ¿Le avisamos a Sirius?

El aludido contemplaba el estandarte de Slytherin con añoranza.

—No hará falta.

—0—

La fiesta de Anaïs había comenzado hacía una hora.

Le gustaría decir que había hallado a alguien con quien hablar de un tema que le gustara, o que no le aburriera por no saber qué decir, lo que haría que se estuviera divirtiendo aunque fuera un poco. También le gustaría afirmar que los demás se entretenían jugando a _pon el genio en la lámpara_ , lo que le hizo preguntarse si existían genios en el mundo mágico. No por el nombre del juego en sí, sino porque la mayoría de las cosas que había leído en los cuentos muggles solían encontrarse en el mundo mágico. El que se lo preguntara a alguien hubiera sido lo más interesante que podría pasar en esta fiesta, eso era un hecho más que asegurado.

El claro ejemplo que había tenido fueron los fantasmas que no eran tan aterradores, con la excepción de _Casper el Fantasma Amigable_ *. Apenas compartían características con los verdaderos fantasmas que había conocido, por decirlo de alguna manera. El Barón Sanguinario era uno de los fantasmas a los que Remus no quería acercársele ni aunque fuera necesario. El que el Barón Sanguinario estuviera cubierto de sangre le daba pánico y no quería saber cómo un fantasma podría estar así; la otra era Myrtle. A ella no la conocía, pero Kara decía que era insoportable y muy llorona. Sacudió la cabeza y se intentó concentrar en Jessica, que todavía intentaba entender cómo se jugaba y llevaba quince intentos fallidos. Si Jessica lo seguía haciendo porque quería conseguirlo o porque se le hacía divertido, no lo sabía.

Damián y varios estudiantes de los grados superiores fueron los primeros en retirarse de la fallida fiesta. Algunos tuvieron la cortesía de disculparse, otros como Damián simplemente se fueron. En realidad había esperado que esta fiesta, con la fama que le habían dado, fuera diferente. Todos, o al menos todos los que habían llevado un regalo, lo dejaron en la sala común. El problema no fue el pastel faltante, a pesar de que pensó que fue lo primero que les cayó mal. Anaïs no había conseguido que los elfos domésticos la escucharan cuando trató de explicarse, o eso era lo que le había dicho a Lily cuando le preguntó por qué lucía horrible.

Decidió que había llegado el momento de coger un poco de comida y llevársela a Peter, que se había negado a salir de la recámara desde que Kara anunció que comenzaría. Antes le había querido decir que no actuara así y que se uniera por unos minutos; con el fiasco que fue, pensó que no debería tratar de convencer a Peter. No se quedó en la habitación, no podría hacerlo y arriesgarse a que Anaïs se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Se despidió de su compañero y bajó. La música continuaba animando un ambiente que no podría estar más muerto.

Dejó de prestar atención a la conversación entre James y Sirius, que había cambiado al quidditch y a qué equipo apoyaba cada uno. Se concentró en Anaïs, quien sostenía uno de los pocos obsequios que le faltaba por abrir y que se veía muy apagada.

—¿Esto es una semilla? —dijo Anaïs incrédula, sin alzar la voz y sosteniéndola en sus manos—. ¿Qué haré yo con una semilla?

—Pensé que la podrías plantar —respondió Remus. Ojalá que no se oyera nervioso y ansioso—. Es una escila. Pensé que te gustaría, yo… eh, no pude conseguir una escila ya germinada.

Anaïs se quedó en silencio, alternando la mirada entre Remus y la semilla.

—Me gusta. Es inesperado. —Le sonrió—. Abrí una carta hace minutos, ¿conoces la letra? Quisiera agradecerle.

—¿Me dejarías leerla?

Anaïs levantó una hoja, que parecía que fue arrancada del cuaderno con rapidez, que se había desdoblado por tener una mini cancha de quidditch encima. Lo que le pareció curioso no fue que la letra pareciera ser escrita con la mano opuesta, sino que se la persona que lo hizo se había tomado la molestia de que se pudiera entender.

 _Anaïs Collingwood._

 _Supongo que te diré que tengas un feliz cumpleaños. Me gusta tu fiesta, no es tan escandalosa como creí que sería. Sé que no fue tu intención; sé reconocer entre una fiesta que fue planeada para ser así entre otra que salió completamente fatal… ¿En serio, un grupo de niñas te ayudó? Son buenas en lo que hacen. Te seré honesto, no tenía pensado asistir a la fiesta; no quería, no te conocía, tenía otras cosas que hacer y no me gusta asistir a eventos organizados de último momento._

 _Sé que técnicamente no fue de último momento, eso no me importa._

 _Te podría decir que tu fiesta es divertida, o dar algunos consejos de cómo salvarla antes de que se termine de hundir. No lo haré. No tengo una razón para ayudarte y si hay algo que me desagrada es la gente que finge ser algo que no es y que nunca será. Solo… disfruta de tu cumpleaños._

 _Nadie tiene que estar triste en su cumpleaños, aunque sea alguien como tú._

 _No es un insulto._

 _Es decir, para mí no es un insulto y me da igual si tú piensas que sí lo es._

 _¿Te quiere?_

 _Tu compañero de curso._

Esta era la carta más singular que había leído. Y era «singular» porque no sabía qué otra palabra podría usar para describirla o si tenía que catalogar la carta de alguna manera.

—Creo que fue James —dijo Anaïs suspirando. Remus no supo si lo hizo por ensoñación o resignación—. Es el único que haría algo así.

No pensaba lo mismo que ella. Él sabía que la señora Potter había ayudado a su hijo a darle un regalo a Anaïs, además la señora Potter no podría saber lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta –a menos que tuviera una especie de poder extrasensorial que le permitiera saber lo que ocurría a kilómetros de distancia–. Para asegurarse, vio de reojo a James. Él estaba tranquilo, todavía luchando contra Sirius y su pensamiento de que las Avispas de Wimbourne le ganarían a los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Si él hubiera enviado la tarjeta, estaría pendiente de ver la reacción de Anaïs.

—No creo que sea para tanto —dijo Remus.

—Igual le preguntaré —informó Anaïs.

La niña se levantó y fue a interrogar a James. Su compañero estaba claramente confundido por lo que decía Anaïs, quien procedió a leer el contenido de la carta. Un momento, ¿pendiente, eh? Le puso atención a Sirius que apartó la vista cuando Anaïs terminó su lectura, y le puso un inusitado interés a las cortinas de la sala común. ¿Quién lo hubiera previsto? Fue precisamente el mismo que se burló de su idea de la carta, aunque no lo supo, quien envió una. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo y reprimió una pequeña risilla.

—Espero que no te estés burlando de Anaïs.

—¿Lily? —dijo Remus confuso—. No me estoy riendo, ¿por qué lo haría?

—No soy ciega, Lupin, Sé que te has unido a Potter y Potter no me agrada porque siempre se mete con Severus —dijo Lily poniendo las manos al nivel de su cintura—. No me había importado, no se te estaban pegando los malos modales de Potter. Pero si comienzas a actuar como él, te juro que…

—Es solo que alguien que dijo que no enviaría un regalo lo hizo y no lo quiere decir —le comentó. Lily se mostró indecisa—. No me burlaría de nadie. No lo haría, y menos en su cumpleaños. ¿Me crees?

—Sí.

—Snape te importa muchísimo.

—Severus y yo somos mejores amigos desde que teníamos ocho —dijo Lily—. Odio que se metan con él. Y odio aún más que un bravucón muy tonto lo elija como su víctima favorita.

—James no es tonto.

—No lo demuestra.

—Tampoco es un bravucón.

—Actúa como uno.

—Bueno… —Ahí ya no podía defenderle—. Son unas bromas que no hacen mucho daño a nadie. James y Snape solo tienen once años, no hay mucho que se puedan hacer ahora, ¿cierto? Es decir, no hay muchos maleficios que puedan saber a esta edad. Estarán bien. Son cosas infantiles.

—Cosas infantiles es que le hubiera robado la tarea. Lo ignoraría. ¡Pero hizo que terminara en la enfermería! —Lily se quejó con una voz que le pareció graciosa. Y no, no demostró que le divirtió—. No puedo dejar pasar eso. Y si Severus no hará nada para detenerlo, se las verá conmigo.

—¿No vas a iniciar una guerra de bromas?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—No jugaré en su estilo. Jugaré en el mío.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabrás.

Antes de que Remus pidiera una explicación más detallada, Anaïs regresó. La niña lucía aún más desanimada que antes pero todavía se la veía un poco curiosa, como si haberse equivocado la hubiera motivado más a descubrir de quién se trataba. Anaïs se sentó a la par de la pila de regalos que Russell le había ayudado a bajar, antes de irse justamente cuando se fue Ashley. Lily, cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga, se volvió hacia ella. Remus la siguió.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Lily. Remus la imitó—. Fue Potter.

—No me hizo nada James —respondió Anaïs—. No de la manera en que piensas. Pensé que él me había enviado la carta misteriosa, me equivoqué. Me dijo que me envió un regalo que escogió con la ayuda de su madre, también me aseguró que debía estar con los demás.

—Si quiere que le encuentres, lo harás —aseguró Lily.

Al parecer el pequeño secreto de Sirius estaría a salvo mientras que Anaïs no lo descubriera, o que Lily y Remus mencionaran algo al respecto. Eventualmente Anaïs llegó al regalo de James, que resultó ser el penúltimo que faltaría por abrir. Anaïs abrió sus ojos de la impresión en el momento en que observó lo que había dentro de la caja de tamaño mediano, como si no esperara que alguien le pudiera enviar un obsequio de ese calibre. Con lentitud, como si la niña temiera que le pudiera romper si lo hacía rápidamente, sacó una pulsera de cristal cortado que tenía un dije de una serpiente de plata –enrollada como el número ocho– en el centro.

—¡James, tu regalo es el mejor! —dijo Anaïs mientras se ponía la pulsera—. ¡Gracias!

—Ay, no. Solo falta que Potter presuma de su regalo —se quejó Lily.

—No lo hará —le defendió Remus.

Básicamente James no lo haría porque el regalo lo escogió su madre. Un dato que nadie necesitaba saber.

Una vez que el evento había terminado los niños regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de Kara y Jessica que se quedaron a limpiar lo más que podían la sala común. La profesora McGonagall no les había dado demasiadas directrices para que pudieran hacer la fiesta, pero no estaba de más asegurarse que todo estaría de la manera en que a la profesora le gustaba. En cualquier caso, Anaïs se fue muy contenta junto con Lily, a quien le hacía un recuento de todos los regalos que había obtenido y le decía cuáles le habían gustado más.

Damián estaba acostado en su cama. A simple vista parecía que se había dormido hacía horas, pero habían averiguado de una pésima manera que generalmente los estaba escuchando por si hallaba algo que pudiera usar en su beneficio. Aunque Sirius afirmó que Damián Long se desempeñaría bien en Slytherin, ignoró a Damián y a su amenaza por decirle a todos que tenía un hermano pequeño al que amaba muchísimo. Por mucho que eso diera a entender que Sirius no podía ser chantajeado con facilidad, le impresionó que no le importara que su reputación se viera amenaza. Según había escuchado de Alice, Sirius se veía de vez en cuando con sus primas en la biblioteca o en el patio.

—Oye, Sirius —dijo Remus. Sirius, que estaba a punto de ir a sentarse cerca de la ventana, se detuvo. James estaba poniéndole crema batida en una de las manos de Damián, lo que confirmaba que sí se había dormido, y Peter disfrutando de unas varitas de regaliz—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Es sobre la tarjeta improvisada que le di a Collingwood —dijo Sirius.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó—. Creí que no le obsequiarías nada.

—Lo dije en la carta, Lupin. Nadie tendría que estar triste en su cumpleaños.

* * *

* _Casper el Fantasma Amigable_ no me pertenece.


	9. Luz cinérea

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX:** Luz cinérea

«La curiosidad es la base misma de la educación; y si me dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, digo solamente que el gato murió noblemente.»

Arnold Edinborough.

* * *

13 de octubre de 1971.

—Long, si tú volviste a esconder mi mochila te juro por el honor de mi familia que haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tu mugrienta vida.

—Je, sí, por supuesto. Lo que le venga en gana, Su Alteza Real.

—¿Te crees que estoy bromeando?

—¿Por qué me estás…? ¡El que seas un amargado que no sabe apreciar una simple broma no es mi culpa!

—De hecho, sí, debería de ser así.

—Su Alteza Real ha hablado.

—Long, es tu última advertencia. Llegaré tarde y un Black no se presenta ni elegantemente tarde.

—¿Hay reglas para todo en tu mansión?

—¿Mis cuadernos, dónde están mis cuadernos? Los dejé encima de mi cómoda, donde suelo dejarlos después de corregir mis redacciones, y ya no están ahí. ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

—Debajo de ese estercolero que tienes por cama, Pettigrew. Dígnate a limpiarla. Long, mi mochila. Ahora.

A veces ni se preguntaba por qué cada mañana tenía que comenzar de esta manera. Uno diría que teniendo a un par de sangrepuras provenientes de nobles y ancestrales casas, un mago que no parecía más problemático porque no se esforzaba, otro que vivía en su propia burbuja a menos que tuviera que defenderse de alguien y uno que prácticamente evitaba las confrontaciones innecesarias haría que la instancia en la recámara fuera apacible y libre de inconvenientes. No, qué gran error. La verdad era que las semanas solo había comprobado que los cincos eran tan desiguales que ni eso se podía hacer y lo decía alguien había tratado de pacificar la situación.

James y Sirius se habían «arreglado», por lo que supuestamente tendrían menos altercados en el pasado. Eso resultó ser una verdad a medias. Se seguían enfrentando y, aunque ya no sentía que debía conjurar un escudo en caso de que un objeto volador se dirigiera hacia él, era incómodo soportar las fulminantes miradas que se tiraban el uno al otro. Agradecía que James se mordiera la lengua y que no criticara la manera en que se expresaba Sirius y éste fingía que James no estaba ahí cuando James quería que alguien participara en sus travesuras. Era confuso, agobiante y extenuante; le parecía que la aparente paz desaparecería y se volvería a instaurar un campo de guerra del que nadie se podría salvar.

De Peter Pettigrew no tenía opinión. Sí, estuvieron juntos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, compartieron una que otra experiencia; sin embargo, Peter había sido muy renuente a mencionar algo más desde que nombró lo que pasó entre su padre y la señora Pettigrew. El que Peter y Remus convivieran previamente a la fiesta de Anaïs Collingwood no le había servido de nada y ciertamente seguía sin hacer ningún avance con él. Hacía dos semanas que Lily le estaba dando tutorías a Peter, solo por Encantamientos y Astronomía, y había oído que Lily decía que Peter «se esforzaba para trabajar» y que «a veces ponía a prueba su paciencia, pero que no era completamente su culpa». ¿Cómo lo debía interpretar? ¿Y cómo hizo Lily Evans que Peter Pettigrew le dijera algo de sí mismo?

Damián Long… Ese niño se hacía intolerable por mérito propio.

La noche anterior James no pudo conciliar el sueño y propuso que se divirtieran. Eran las once de la noche, ¿cómo pudo esperar que alguien aceptara la invitación? Sirius le envió la mirada que decía que James le decepcionaba y se volvió a dormir, aunque al final aceptó de mala gana ya que James podía ser muy tozudo cuando se lo proponía; Damián, que no tenía nada que hacer, aceptó y obligó a Peter a que se uniera. A diferencia de James que usó las palabras para obtener lo que quería, Damián improvisó una pelea de almohadas. Remus también se unió.

Y así se originó este problema.

 _«A veces me pregunto por qué no hay un carácter más fuerte que el de Sirius en esta habitación»,_ pensó Remus. _«Supongo que mientras no nos castiguen por este escándalo, estaremos bien»_.

—Ah, cierto. Aquí estaba; gracias, Sirius —dijo Peter que echó todas sus pertenencias al suelo, haciendo un desorden más grande del que tenían—. Estaré con Lily. Dijo que me explicaría cómo encontrar las constelaciones cuando…

—¿Quién te dio permiso para fueras tan informal conmigo, Pettigrew? Me basta y me sobra con que Potter no atienda a razones y argumentos, pero no puedo esperar algo más de un mago que desconoce cuándo tiene que alejarse.

—¿Y tú cuándo vas a entender que seremos compañeros por siete años y que no puedes referirte a nosotros por nuestros apellidos? Además que ya nos hemos vistos en las fiestas que hacen nuestras respectivas familias y habías sido amigable conmigo, pero aquí no toleras que esté junto a ti y demando saber por qué.

—Se le dice cortesía —respondió Sirius tajantemente—. Y deja de seguirme como perro faldero, Potter. Consíguete un amigo.

—Por favor, chicos, dejen de pelear —pidió Remus—. ¿Dijiste que se te hacía tarde, verdad? No le des importancia a lo que te diga James, Sirius.

—Oye, soy una persona extremadamente conocida por aquí.

—Por aquí y por los prefectos por igual, sí. Tienes el récord de más castigos impuestos en un mes y creo que abrirás el récord de hoja de vida más grande. Ésa podría ser una marca que nadie nunca podrá rebasar, o que se atreviera a intentar —dijo Damián con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo sé.

—No es el tipo de orgullo que te llevará a alguna parte, ¿sabes? —dijo Remus.

Peter concordó con él.

—En realidad… —dijo James, como si no le importara lo que Remus había dicho.

—Vámonos, Lupin. Potter, no te atrevas a sentarte a la par de mí ni de dónde puedas invadir mi espacio personal —le cortó Sirius que estaba cerca de la puerta. James le fulminó con la mirada, indignado y arrojó fuertemente el tintero a la mochila. Remus esperó que no se le hubiera derramado—. Lo mismo va para ti, Long.

—No eres el único al que puedo enloquecer, majestad —dijo Damián.

Había algo en el tono Damián que le dejó entrever que no le convenía saber a qué se refería. Se despidió de James y Peter, pidiéndole al último que recogiera el desastre en el lapso del día, y acompañó a Sirius hacia la sala común. Solo había bajado hasta la mitad del trayecto cuando se encontró con Anaïs Collingwood. La niña estaba sosteniendo una maceta pequeña y movía las manos alrededor del objeto, conteniendo lo que sería una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; Anaïs inclinó la maceta hacia él y vio que un tallo, que parecía tan frágil que se podría quebrar si lo tocaba, había brotado. Fuera de eso, no había nada más sobresaliente.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Creí que tardaría dos semanas en germinar —preguntó Remus confundido. Sirius continuó con su camino, sin molestarse en saludar a Anaïs; Remus se disculpó por él—. ¿Es por una especie de fertilizante mágico, cierto?

—Sí. Ashley me ayudó a hacerlo —respondió Anaïs dando un salto en su sitio—. Nos tomó horas prepararlo y hacer que funcionara, ¡pero finalmente lo conseguimos! No puedo esperar a que dé la primera hoja, o que brote la escila completa. De nuevo, gracias, muchísimas por regalármela.

—¿Realmente te apasiona herbología, verdad? —preguntó divertido, recordó que Rhys solía exaltarse cada que hacía una mención al béisbol.

—No —respondió disgustada, casi ultrajada.

—¿En serio?

—No me gusta trabajar en esa sucia, llena de gusanos y maloliente tierra. —Anaïs gimió y sacudió sus manos, como si estuviera quitándose el lodo que no tenía o tendría—. Pero las flores son hermosas… Bueno, casi todas las flores lo son; así que, ¿por qué no?

Remus no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes; se acordó de la primera vez que estuvieron en el invernadero y cómo Jessica terminó haciendo que todas las plantas danzaran en el aire y se atacaran entre sí. La profesora Sprout tuvo que hacer varios encantamientos para que todo volviera a la normalidad; Sirius nunca lo admitiría, pero Remus sabía que él también había disfrutado de la caótica clase. Mientras seguían conversando llegaron a la sala común, donde se encontraron con algunos estudiantes lanzándose animalitos de papel prendidos en llamas y hablando de jugadas del quidditch que le confundía; Anaïs se interrumpió en cuanto Jessica le llamó, aludiendo a algo que solo ellas entendían.

El niño captó la mirada que le estaba dando Sirius, quien ya lucía muy impaciente y parecía que le iba a abandonar si no se apresuraba. En cuanto llegó a donde se encontraba él, Sirius suspiró pesadamente y empezó a caminar como si estuviera a punto de echarse una carrera. Remus lo encontró extrañamente divertido y fuera de la normal, ya que esta era la primera vez que no tenía que alcanzar a Sirius a medio camino o directamente encontrárselo en el Gran Salón. Se encogió de hombros, agradeció que Sirius no se decidiera por una plática trivial. Sin ninguna razón en específica se recordó que había visto a Alice por casi dos semanas; teniendo en cuenta que Alice no era del tipo que evitaría a alguien sin un por qué, la esperó fuera de su sala común y le preguntó qué le estaba sucediendo.

Una simple pelea familiar, por decirlo de alguna manera. El señor Taylor no tenía pensado quedarse en Gran Bretaña por las vacaciones de Navidad y había decidido que la familia Taylor viajaría a Hawái hasta que irremediablemente tuvieran que regresar –para cuando Alice tuviera regresar a Hogwarts–. Tal parecía que al patriarca de la familia no toleraba el clima invernal y, según Alice, buscaba el modo en que lo pudiera evitar: no era que odiara la Navidad, solo no le gustaba morirse del frío si podía evitarlo. También le mencionó de un par de cosas: tuvo una partida de snap explosivo con Rhys, quien resultó ser el peor jugador que Alice había conocido, y del lloriqueo de Rhys sobre que él no lo era. No tenía nada que ver con los trimestrales, que estaban muy cerca, después de todo.

Pese a eso, acordaron que se verían de vez en cuando para ayudarse entre sí; y si Rhys prometía calmarse un poco con su fascinación por el béisbol, él también les acompañaría. Remus solo rio; había hecho un calendario con la fecha límite para memorizarse un tema de, mínimo, dos asignaturas. Le gustaría que Lily se les uniera pero ella últimamente estaba más ocupada; prefería pensar que Jessica o alguna de sus amigas estaban acaparando el tiempo libre que tenía, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano, en su caso más temprano que tarde, Lily ya no iba a querer nada con él. Honestamente, no le sorprendía.

La clase de Historia de la Magia había comenzado. El profesor Binns dejó el tema de la nobleza mágica en el siglo XVII e inauguró el tema de los directores de Hogwarts. Como venía siendo lo habitual, Remus se distrajo alrededor de diez minutos mientras pensaba en tonterías para no caer rendido por el tono de Binns. El imaginarse los acontecimientos que nombraba Binns no le había servido por más de un par de días, cuando terminó visualizándose cómo debió ser la muerte de Binns.

Le dio escalofríos. Al final, se rindió y decidió que leería la lección correspondiente:

 _XIII: Kyril Vryzas*_

 _Títulos:  
—Primer director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (1,023 – 1,064)  
—Precursor de Estudios Muggles  
—Primer profesor de Estudios Muggles_

 _Ocupación:  
—Maestro de pociones (1,012 – 1,064)_

 _Jubilación: 77 años (vivo)_

 _Nació el 09 de febrero de 989 AC en Atenas, Grecia, y murió el 25 de noviembre de 1,081 en Devonshire, Inglaterra. También se le conoció como_ ο βασιλιάς της ισορροπίας (o vasiliás tis isorropías) _, que es el griego para «_ el rey del equilibrio _». Hijo único de Eryx Vryzas y Naia Sallow. El barco donde vino el matrimonio Vryzas encalló en Inglaterra dos décadas después de la creación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Antes que tuviera la edad requerida para recibir la invitación de educarse en Hogwarts, la familia Vryzas terminó cazada por los_ muggle. _Se desconoce los acontecimientos exactos, pero se sabe que Kyril eventualmente se encontró con los señores Mallory, Demetria y Gregorio, quienes le acogieron._

 _Paradójicamente, Merlín «el Príncipe de los Encantadores» Mallory y Kyril Vryzas crecieron juntos._

 _Kyril Vryzas y Merlín Mallory fueron acogidos inicialmente por Salazar Slytherin; no obstante Slytherin repudió a Kyril en cuando descubrió que biológicamente fue de ascendencia_ muggle _. Entonces, Ravenclaw se ocupó de él._

 _Pese a que Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin designaron el tipo de alumnos al que cada uno les enseñarían durante siete años, lo cierto era que dificultosamente se contó con el personal capacitado y de confianza para ocuparse de los jóvenes magos y brujas, por lo que tuvieron que educarles en general en todas las r_ _amas de la educación mágica existente en la época del medioevo:_

 _—Encantamientos,  
—Pociones,  
—Transformaciones,  
—Herbología,  
—Etiqueta Mágica (en desuso, desconocida la razón; substituida por Estudios Muggles),  
—Teoría Mágica (una clase extracurricular desde 1,812)  
—y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (una asignatura optativa desde 1,956)_

 _A los veinticinco años regresó a Hogwarts al enterarse del fallecimiento de Rowena Ravenclaw. Para el momento ya poseyó el título de Maestro de Pociones, por lo que se quedó como profesor. Faltando muy poco para tener dos fundadores caídos, una física y el otro moralmente, Godric Gryffindor diseñó el método de sorteo que actualmente se utiliza… No se sabe cómo exactamente Slytherin prestó su magia a la creación del Sombrero Seleccionador, pero la leyenda dice que Slytherin solo regresó a Hogwarts para aquel último trabajo._

 _Once años después, Kyril Vryzas asumió el cargo del (primer) director de Hogwarts a petición de una moribunda Helga Hufflepuff, la única fundadora que todavía vivía._

Lo malo de sumergirse en los libros era que cualquier movimiento medianamente brusco le podría sobresaltar hasta casi dándole un ataque al corazón. Lo mismo le sucedía cuando se dormía pero eso ya lo controlaba. Hacía algún tiempo Remus podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que le incordiara casi cualquier ruido que estuviera a su alrededor, lo que había generado varias bromas de Lyall al respecto, sin embargo se había obligado a mantenerse alerta si había demasiada quietud para ser considerada como algo positivo.

Estuvo a punto de decir qué había pasado hasta que vio que Sirius le miraba conteniendo un bufido, como si hubiera estado zarandeándolo hasta que lo consiguió.

Sintió que un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y trató de disculparse, pero Sirius zanjó cualquier comentario que pudo haber dado con un «te esperaré en la entrada, Lupin». Volvió la vista hacia le mesa donde no halló el cuaderno, del que no habría llenado la cuarta parte si no fuera por la ayuda de Lily, y supuso que lo había arrojado una vez más. Dio un suspiro antes de recogerlo, lo guardó y le dio un vistazo al pizarrón que, como venía siendo lo habitual, solamente contenía el tema. A pesar que se hizo un apunte mental de preguntarle a Lily si podían volver con las tutorías, dedujo que por estar recurriría a alguien más.

—Hacer una redacción de este hombre… —masculló Sirius.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de él? —preguntó.

—Fácil. Le odio.

—¿Por qué?

—Lupin… —Sirius dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si estuviera a punto de contar una historia que no le gustaba. O, mínimo, que despreciaba en alguna manera—. Se rumorea que la varita de Merlín se fabricó de roble inglés, ¿verdad? Además, qué gran estupidez, que algunos aun cuestionan que Slytherin le haya enseñado personalmente, ¿cierto?

—Eh, sí. —En realidad, no sabía aquello de Merlín pero ¿a quién le importaría?—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Kyril Vryzas? Un momento, olvídalo; tengo otra pregunta: ¿por qué la relación entre él y Merlín Mallory fue paradójico?

—Uno: nadie menciona el apellido de Merlín; dos: Kyril Vryzas y Merlín fueron magos muy duales.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Te lo diré de esta manera: _yīn_ y _yáng_ —aclaró, casi en un susurro—. Hay una razón por la otras cosas prefieren omitir que Merlín fue un Slytherin, así mismo como Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff tienen sus antecedentes. Quizá no las conozca, pero sé que existen; no lo investigaré, naturalmente, pero estoy seguro de que fue y es así. Después de todo, en el medioevo no había nada más que se pudiera esperar de todo lo que era Hogwarts que no fuera mantener a los estudiantes a salvo de la cacería de brujas… o que aprendieran a defenderse.

 _—_ ¿Y qué hay de Wendelin?

—La mayoría ni siquiera trató o trata de comprender cómo funcionó el cerebro de aquella mujer.

—Bueno, en ese tienes razón. ¿Hay algo más? —insistió.

—No que yo sepa —respondió su amigo—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Muy importantes. Te veré en el comedor. Nos vemos o no.

En el instante en que Remus abrió la boca para seguir inquiriendo, Sirius empezó a poner distancia entre ellos. Ni siquiera se despidió de él antes de perderse entre el mar de estudiantes que estaba transitando el pasillo, lo que sirvió para que se interesara más en aquel mago. Conocía la fama de Merlín por todas las historias que oía, quien formaba parte de los secretos peor guardados del mundo mágico junto con las escobas voladoras, dragones y demás, y sabía que había sido alguien súper sensacional.

Pero, ¿por qué no había ninguna historia involucraba de Kyril Vryzas? Con lo cercanos que habían sido, al menos debía tener una mención en las múltiples aventuras que había tenido Merlín.

—Tampoco es que sea para tanto —murmuró—. Solo es Kyril Vryzas.

—El primer director de Hogwarts —afirmó Alice y arrugó la nariz. A Remus se sobresaltó cuando la miró detrás de él, cargando varios libros—. No menciones ese nombre por los pasillos; no es que sea un tabú pero Kyril Vryzas es una mancha en la reputación de todo Hogwarts. Y te aseguro que varios _sangrepura_ sabemos, o hemos escuchado, de él y de lo que él ha hecho; y no querrás que te crean un seguidor de él o que le admiras o algo por el estilo.

—Entendido —dijo, más confundido que antes. Decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿No ya habíamos visto la historia de Antonia Creaseworthy? —preguntó—. Espera, ¿por qué la estudiamos antes?

—Nos enfocamos más en la parte referente a la nobleza de la dama Creaseworthy en lugar de su instancia como directora de Hogwarts —respondió Alice—. Y Lily me pidió los libros referentes a la dama Creaseworthy que pudiera encontrar. Dice que le interesó muchísimo.

—Ella debió ser genial.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Alice.

—Más que genial —aseguró la niña—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Crees que podremos juntarnos con Rhys de nuevo?

Alice se encogió de hombros, mirándolo.

—Tal vez. Pero qué haríamos; lo que antes teníamos en común creo que ya no.

—Eso no verdad —dijo Remus—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Uno no cambiaría así como así.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te pondrías a ti mismo de ejemplo? —dijo Alice risueña—, vale, tienes razón. ¿Mañana?, le pasaríamos la información hoy. O lo hago yo.

—Yo lo podría hacer —propuso.

—Quédate con Sirius. Se ve que se quieren.

En la hora del descanso, como le denominaba a la media hora que tenía entre el almuerzo y la siguiente lección, Remus había apoyado tanto la cabeza en un escalón, con las piernas extendidas cerca de la base de la escalera, que no se dio cuenta que comenzó a tener la visión borrosa hasta que bostezó. Lo siguiente que Remus supo fue que había regresado a una vieja casa que se le hacía un poco familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí previamente.

Organizar, empacar, apilar, desempacar, acomodar.

Organizar, empacar, apilar, desempacar, acomodar.

Remus se había adaptado a aquella rutina. Aunque a veces se preguntaba si por una vez realmente iban a encontrar un lugar en el que vivir, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo creer a las constantes promesas que le hacían los señores Lupin. La licantropía siempre estaría en sus venas; daba igual que los señores Lupin creyeran que ellos lo tenía todo cubierto, llegaría la noche en que todo se desmoronaría y ya podría actuar como un niño regular y normal… Regular y normal, ¿esas palabras todavía poseían algún significado para él o se habían convertido en una burla de la vida?

Había cumplido diez años hacía dos meses. Todo lo que había tenido fue un «felicidades, Remus» de Lyall y un «vamos, anímate. ¡Quiero una sonrisa en el rostro de mi bebé!» de Hope. Remus casi se había contagiado del buen ánimo de los señores Lupin, sin embargo, la sonrisa que les dio no le llegó a los ojos. Si los señores Lupin lo notaron, no lo mencionaron. Se habían mudado al condado de York recientemente. Remus se había acostumbrado a no despedirse de nadie; de hecho, no había tenido a nadie que pudiera llamar amigo desde Gary Myerson. Ambos fueron muy jóvenes cuando se separaron; y, a menos que conservara las fotografías que se habían tomado, lo más seguro era que Gary Myerson lo hubiera olvidado.

—Ve al parque, te divertirás —le prometió Hope Lupin sonriéndole. Remus se encogió de hombros mientras seguía viendo a través de la ventana de la cocina—; al menos inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo sé, mamá —dijo. ¿De qué iba a servir si se mudarían eventualmente? Un mes, una semana… ¿El tiempo que se quedaran en alguna parte valía la pena? Era un lugar más en una larga lista que nunca tendría un final—. Me quiero quedar aquí.

—Por favor, hijo mío. Tu padre y yo lo intentamos… Realmente lo hacemos, aunque no lo parezca; por favor, solo dale una oportunidad —pidió Hope—. Solo una y no más, ¿es un trato?

—Muy bien, lo haré, pero, ¿a dónde iré? —le preguntó sin interés, todavía sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

—Te llevaré al parque.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no le importó ver la hora que mostraba el reloj, habían llegado al destino. Hope se quedó sentada en una banca, con una sonrisa que desaparecería en el momento en que Remus dejara de mirarla. El niño suspiró y se tiró al suelo, cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de los rayos solares impactando contra sus párpados. No comprendía por qué Hope perdía el tiempo ayudándolo de esta manera, o eso era lo que ella pensaba que hacía, si al final no conseguiría nada más que un aburrido Remus cuando regresaran a casa.

—¿Eres nuevo aquí?

Oyó una vocecita extasiada; al sentir que una sombra se puso delante de él, despegó los párpados con pereza. Era un niño, quizá de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad, con el pelo rizado de un tono marrón oscuro.

—Eh, sí.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—No.

—Por favor.

—Insisto. No quiero.

—Pero estoy muy aburrido —dijo—. Ya no puedo ver a Lola —añadió.

El pequeño niño hizo un puchero cuando mencionó a la tal Lola, aunque le pareció que se esforzaba por contener el llanto. No pudo evitar reflejarse en él por unos segundos; esa voz quebrada, anhelante de algo que no podía tener o que no sabía si volvería a poseer, y desalentadora. Lo que no podría olvidar de la despedida con Gary Myerson era la única pregunta que le hizo, que no le pudo responder y que se quedaría gravada en su memoria para siempre: «¿por qué?». No se atrevió a seguir en contacto con él, ignorando las sugerencias de los señores Lupin en el proceso, además, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que Gary Myerson viviera en el mismo lugar?

¿Era absurdo, cierto? ¿Fue correcto que hubiera cortado lazos con Gary, verdad?

Le pidió a Lyall que arrojara todas las fotografías del álbum familiar. Al menos, todas las que incluían a los amigos que Remus había hecho; sí, incluso las de Gary. «No había que llegar a tal extremo», dijo Hope; sin embargo, ¿ella qué podría entender?

Le quería decir que no era su problema. Sin embargo, tuvo que ver directamente a los ojos de aquel niño para saber que realmente Remus no tenía que dar semejante respuesta. El pequeño, ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba?, parecía muy ansioso por tener un poco de compañía. Y dicha compañía era Remus Lupin. Miró a los alrededores buscando el apoyo de Hope, quien solo le alentó a que lo hiciera.

—Vale —respondió, con pesadez—. Soy Remus, ¿y tú?

—Max —balbuceó—… Uh, creo que Cracknell.

—¿Crees? ¿Cómo que «crees»? —preguntó—. ¿No te sabes tu propio apellido aún?

—¡Sí me lo sé! —protestó Max indignado—, pero mami me dijo que ahora soy un Cracknell, pero sé que mi hermana mayor, Lola, no lo es. Así que no lo entiendo, y mami no quiere explicármelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que estoy muy pequeño.

Max hizo un puchero.

—¿Y tu padre?

—No lo he visto desde que mami y yo nos vinimos aquí. Nos trajimos todas nuestras cosas —respondió con premura—. Lola no vino. Ni me despedí de ella, ni de papi tampoco. Los extraño; no los he visto en casi cuatro días. No sé qué pasa, ¡y realmente quiero saber! —Pateó el suelo con fuerza.

No le fue difícil atar los cabos. Le gustaría decir que su padre había sido honesto con él, que le había explicado que le pasaba sin contemplaciones; lo cierto era que no había sido así. Todo lo que habían sabido durante días era que Remus había desarrollado un gusto por la carne cruda, llegando a olerla antes de que su madre entrara a la casa; su padre le curó las heridas con un poción, no obstante, parecía culpable y comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él o encerrado en su estudio. Dejó de ir a trabajar, dejó de invitar a sus amigos a partidas de golf y comenzó a comprar cada libro de pociones y de defensa mágica que encontraba. Se puso histérico, murmurando para sí que tenía que hallar algo que ayudara a Remus.

Eventualmente la salud de Remus decayó sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. No importó a cuántos doctores fueron, todos le aseguraron que Remus estaba bien, sin embargo, él seguía agotándose aunque no hiciera nada en todo el día. Tenía problemas con las comidas, solo quería carne; especialmente si estaba cruda, lo que le dio problemas a su madre. Sin más que hacer y dándose por vencido, su padre tuvo que confesarlo todo.

Fue el peor día de su vida.

Y uno de los dos recuerdos que más ansiaba olvidar.

—Bueno…

No se sentía animado para una sesión de juegos. Debería rechazar la oferta e ir a pedirle a su madre que quería volver a casa para que pudiera leer aquel libro que tanto le gustaba. A su padre le había desagrado que Remus prefiriera los cuentos muggles por encima de los mágicos, varias veces había intentado que él cambiara de parecer. Luego del ataque de Greyback, era el primero en comprarle el libro que quería; e, inclusive, le pedía asesoría a su madre. Sin darse cuenta bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

A veces…

A veces él se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Greyback habría entrado a otra casa aquella noche de luna llena.

—Así que, ¿no quieres?

—No es eso, es que yo… es que… —balbuceó. Cierto, Max no sabía. Max no debería saber nunca. Viéndolo fríamente, no tenía ninguna razón que pudiera convencer a Max—, ¿qué juegos te gustan? —murmuró, decaído.

—Las herraduras —respondió Max, ajeno a los sentimientos de Remus—. Lola y yo las lanzamos.

—¿O sea que ganas? —dijo, levantándose del columpio y caminando a la par de Max.

—No. Ella siempre me gana, pero nos divertimos juntos. No tenemos herraduras aquí, así que, ¿a las escondidas?

—De acuerdo —dijo. Desearía contagiarse del ánimo de Max. Desearía que pudiera sonreír de esa manera, como si lo malo fuera a desaparecer pronto o como si no fuera relevante—. ¿Quién empieza?

Entonces, la imagen cambió.

—Tú no eres mejor que yo, pequeño Lupin —dijo una voz burlona—, pero tu papaíto no lo sabe. Yo me encargaré que se entere.

Remus se despertó sobresaltado, jadeante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

*Al desconocer el nombre del primer director que tuvo Hogwarts, le di uno.


	10. Hábito y tradición

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo X** : Hábito y tradición

«Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida; que eres todo cuando amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…

Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche y os acunaré en los sueños y espantaré todos los miedos.»

Desde mi cielo, Mago de Oz.

* * *

16 de febrero de 1965.*

LA EXPLOSIÓN DE _LYALL LUPIN_ (empleado del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas) CAUSA CONTROVERSIA EN EL COMITÉ DE INTERROGATORIO,

por Andy Smudgley.**

 _Este día, 16 de enero de 1965***, se descubrió la muerte de dos niños de origen_ muggle _en la zona donde habitaba una manada de licántropos. Entre ellos, se encontraba un vagabundo_ muggle _que fue traído accidentalmente al Ministerio de Magia para ser interrogado por lo que había sucedido. El comité de interrogatorio iba a dejar el_ muggle _sin la intención de causar un incidente a escala mayor, pero Lyall Lupin no compartía la filosofía. Basado en una suposición que carecía de fundamento, recomendó al comité de interrogatorio que se retuviera al vagabundo_ muggle _hasta que llegara la siguiente luna llena, lo que estaba a veinticuatro horas de distancia._

 _La reacción no se hizo esperar. El comité al completo se burló de él, ¿quién no lo haría? Se supone que Lyall Lupin es un experto en el tema, pero quizá laborar demasiado tiempo le está haciendo ver cosas dónde no las hay. […]_

Fue lo que Remus alcanzó a leer antes que mamá cerrara el periódico con fuerza, lo que provocó que la parte inferior se rajara hasta la mitad. Le quiso preguntar qué era lo que había hecho papá esta vez, ya que papá tenía una tendencia a dar comentarios que solía irritar a mamá. El niño, de casi cinco años, no entendía qué tenía de malo que papá dijera lo que verdaderamente opinaba respecto a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sabía que el trabajo de papá era importante y que involucraba la seguridad del mundo mágico, sin embargo, no comprendía por qué mamá se enfadaba con él. Deducía que tenía que ver con el hecho que mamá creció en el mundo _muggle,_ lejos de las maravillosas herramientas que siempre ayudaban a resolver cualquier problema que aparecía, o eso era lo que decía papá cada que mamá refutaba con que aquello era para vagos.

Se concentró en el libro _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ que mamá le regaló la semana pasada. En cuando Remus le preguntó por qué lo hacía, ella le respondió que él tenía que aprender estas cosas para defender en el hipotético e improbable caso que se diera. Papá y mamá le protegían de cualquier altercado que pudiera aparecer y siempre le decían que podía aprender —cosas _muggles,_ aspectos mágicos— para asegurar su supervivencia. A veces pensaba que papá y mamá se lo tomaban muy enserio, pero no les contradecía ni debatía. Si ellos lo decían, debía ser por algo.

Le quería preguntar si podía ir a jugar a la casa de Gary, su mejor amigo le había mencionado que la señora Myerson le había comprado un nuevo juguete que Remus tenía que ver, pero supuso que mamá no lo dejaría ir. Pese a que mamá no se había enojado con él, Remus conocía lo suficiente a mamá para saber que momentáneamente no era buena idea tratar de conseguir lo que fuera de ella, así se tratara de un simple permiso. Mamá continuaba lanzándole una mirada fulminante al periódico, mascullando «Lyall, no sabes en qué lío te has metido. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a ocultármelo?» y miró aprensivamente a Remus, como si temiera que algo pudiera sucederle. Remus casi se echó a reír. ¿Qué le podía suceder si se hallaba en la seguridad del hogar?

—¿Te ocurrió algo recientemente, hijo? ¿Algo que mamá tenga que saber? Dímelo —preguntó mamá, usando un tono meloso que Remus no había oído desde los tres años—. Vamos, mamá puede guardar un secreto.

—Bueno —dijo—, hoy hice que mi dragón de peluche volara hacia mí —respondió, sabiendo que se trataba de su primera magia accidental.

—Oh. —Mamá sonó poco impresionada—. ¿Nada más?

—No, ¿tuvo que pasarme algo más?

Mamá unió los labios antes de decir:

—No, cielo.

—Vale —murmuró Remus, sintiéndose más curioso que antes y viendo intrigado a mamá. « _No lo entiendo. Es un simple reportaje de_ El Profeta _, ¿por qué actúa así?_ », pensó.

Mamá pareció notar lo que a Remus le sucedía porque comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración. Pese a que mamá se había molestado en el pasado, nunca había cambiado tan rápido su comportamiento. Era casi como si tratara de asegurarse que nada fuera de lo normal, aun para estándares de la magia, le había ocurrido. Sabía que no era con él el asunto pero intuía que se relacionaba con él en cierta manera; ya no estaba de ánimo para continuar con la lectura así que cerró el libro, sin ver en qué parte se había quedado, y tuvo la disposición de ir jugar al patio. Le quería preguntar a papá si le podía enseñar cómo hacer magia de mano, pero mamá siempre decía que Remus tenía tiempo de sobra antes que tuviera ir a un colegio mágico o que ellos le educaran en casa. Remus no quería aprender magia, él quería que papá estuviera con él; al niño le fascinaba el trabajo de papá, sin embargo le echaba de menos: había ocasiones en donde solo estaba con mamá durante horas porque el trabajo de papá le exigía que realizara viajes a otras partes del país y en otras había demasiado ajetreo en el ministerio y papá tenía que resolverlo.

En resumen: papá era genial, aunque dejaba a Remus muy solo y muy aburrido.

Remus quería que le devolvieran a papá.

No estaba diciendo que no le gustaba Gary. Él era el mejor amigo del mundo mundial; siempre podía contar con que Gary quisiera estar con él por mucho que ninguno de los supieran de qué manera querían divertirse; papá y mamá le habían aconsejado que no le contara a Gary de la existencia de la magia a menos que Gary resultara ser un mago nacido de _muggles_ —hecho que papá consideraba imposible—. Ese fue el inicio de la conversación más tediosa que Remus había tenido en su corta; al principio le interesó descubrir más del famoso Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico sin embargo papá daba las explicaciones tan tediosas. Solamente escuchó «borrado de memoria», «en situaciones excepcionales» y algo que sonó a «de profesor no te ganarías la vida».

Cabía señalar que papá no le volvió a dar lecciones de nada; al menos, sin dirigirle una mirada de molestia a mamá.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir con Gary? —propuso Remus.

—¡No, de ninguna manera, no le permitiré que…!

—De acuerdo, iré al patio — susurró Remus posando los ojos en el suelo, cohibido.

—No quiero que te pase nada —se corrigió mamá, ya más calmada. Remus negó con la cabeza, ¿en qué tipo de peligro podría estar por estar en el patio?—. ¿Entiendes eso?

No, en realidad no lo entendía. Papá le había dicho a Remus que los _muggles_ no habían causado tantos problemas desde la cacería de brujas y mamá, que solía estar en desacuerdo con papá, le dio la razón. Cuando Remus les preguntó a qué se referían, ellos le contaron la manera en que conocieron. Mamá había ido a dar un paseo a través de un bosque denso cuando se tropezó con un _boggart_ y papá la salvó, y una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Pero Gary es mi mejor amigo y él no me haría nada malo, mamá —dijo Remus—, por favor, ¿puedo ir a su casa?

Mamá suspiró antes de menear la cabeza.

—No, Remus. Mamá solo quiere que tú estés a salvo, además que la señora Myerson me avisó que Gary estaba castigado —avisó mamá. Ah, eso lo explicaba. Pero, ¿qué había hecho Gary esta vez?—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que mamá esté todo el día contigo? Podemos divertirnos juntos, ¿te gustaría?

—¡Sí, quiero! ¿Y podríamos unir a papá a nuestro juego? —preguntó curioso, con una voz muy entusiasmada.

—Créeme, tu padre no sabrá qué juego le espera —respondió mamá, sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer con Gary?

—Leemos historietas —respondió Remus—. Nos gusta muchísimo. La señora Myerson compra las mejores historietas que he leído.

—Son las únicas historietas que has leído —dijo mamá riéndose. Remus asintió—; busquémoslas en tu armario.

—Esas ya las leí.

—¿No quieres leerlas con mamá?

—De acuerdo.

No estaba convencido que fuera a ser divertido volver a leer el mismo tomo, pero hacía tiempo que mamá y él no estaban tanto tiempo como lo fue en el pasado. Mamá también se había distanciado de él a causa de su trabajo —era una maestra en una universidad _—_ y lo que podía hacer Remus era aprovechar los ratos disponibles que tenían. La ausencia de papá y mamá causó que mamá contratara a la señora Myerson, una amiga de la infancia de mamá, como niñera. A veces le gustaría que ellos le prestaran más atención a él, lo que no podía ser posible a menos que renunciaran y eso no iba a suceder. Suspiró, supuso que no había nada que pudiera hacer y siguió a mamá.

Mamá leyó las cincos historietas que tenía, casi disfrutando de los pasajes y de la acción que había en las mismas; Remus, pese a que ya se conocía todo lo que sucedía, escuchó atentamente lo que decía mamá y reaccionó ante algunas escenas —como el ataque a la base secreta o el engaño del líder del equipo—. Fue divertido; fue casi como si mamá todavía estuviera con él como cuando Remus era más joven, sin tener que preocuparse porque llegara el límite de tiempo para que mamá se tuviera que ir, o para que papá ya no pudiera estar con ellos. También jugaron a hacer fortalezas con los bloques de construcción que mamá le había comprado —y que Remus cambió de color sin proponérselo— y le dijeron que invitarían a su prima para su cumpleaños.

Faltando media hora para que fuera el almuerzo, se oyó la puerta principal abrirse y mamá gruñó como toro embravecido. Remus sintió un poco de lástima hacia papá.

—Quédate aquí, cielo. Mamá tiene una plática con papá —pidió mamá.

Remus asintió. Lado positivo fue que no lo prometió: él quería saber qué le regalarían para su cumpleaños, que sería pasado mañana, y no podía esperar más tiempo.

—Está bien. ¿Seguiremos después, verdad? Me gusta estar contigo —dijo, y añadió para sí: « _es más divertido de lo que esperé_ ».

Mamá le dio un beso en la frente y bajó al primer peso; aunque mamá le decía que ordenara la habitación en donde estuviera antes de marcharse, estaba convencido que mamá y papá hablarían sobre algo que a él le pudiera interesar; Remus sabía que papá no se llevaba bien con su lado de la familia y que la culpa de ello la tenía mamá. Algo sobre que papá pudo haber encontrado a alguien muchísimo mejor que mamá y un montón de cosas que deprimían a mamá y enfadaban a papá; solo los tíos Zev y Colette Lupin, junto a su hija Brooke, los visitaban regularmente. Cada vez que Remus o Brooke se los preguntaban, papá o el tío Zev evadían la respuesta.

Un ruido fuerte, similar al de algo rompiéndose, se oyó desde la planta inferior. Remus no lo pudo evitar, descendió.

—Lyall, tú no puedes estar hablando en serio. Debe de ser así, porque más te vale que ésa no haya sido toda tu motivación para meter la pata hasta el fondo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Pensaba en proteger a mi familia antes que fuera muy tarde, Hope. No sé tú, pero ése es mi trabajo y lo cumpliré a toda costa; no es responsabilidad mía que mis compañeros sean tan cerrados de mente y no hayan visto las pistas.

—¿Y qué crees que pasará después de esto? ¿Acaso te piensas que te agradecerá por lo que has hecho o qué? Por otra parte, ¿cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

—No lo consideré necesario.

—¡Esa es la actitud que nos meterán en problemas! Corrección, que ya te han metido en muchísimos problemas que todavía no sabes cómo resolver.

—En eso estás equivocada, Hope. Sé qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y en qué momento. —Papá se oyó muy ufano de sí mismo. Remus se inclinó más hacia la pequeña abertura de la puerta; le gustaría saber qué se rompió, pero no se arriesgara a hacerse notar. No quería ser castigado—. Estaremos bien. Fue al inicio del años, ¿no crees que si quisiera vengarse ya lo hubiera hecho, Hope? Tranquilízate, todo estará bien. Estaremos bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Alguna vez te he defraudado?

—Está bien, confiaré en ti. —Mamá suspiró derrotada—. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Lyall. No quiero que estemos en peligro, no por algo que pudimos haber evitado, ¿sabes?

—Si te tranquiliza me quedaré aquí. No iré al trabajo. No hoy, al menos. —Remus reprimió el impulso de abrir la puerta y abrazar a papá. Papá no sabía cuánto lo echaba de menos—. Nuestro hijo está en su habitación, a menos que hubiera bajado y te estuviera esperando.

—Espero que no estés diciendo lo que estoy pensando, Hope, tú no eres mejor que yo en este aspecto.

La situación empezó a bullir en niveles que Remus no había conocido anteriormente, por lo que se comenzó a alejar poco a poco, paso por paso. Papá y mamá no solían pelear por todo como las demás parejas que él había visto, sin embargo, sabía que debía ser por algo un tanto importante para alguno de los dos o no lo habrían hecho. Cruzó los dedos deseando que no empeorara; se detuvo hasta que llegó a las últimas gradas de la escalinata, donde se sentó y esperó a que papá —o mamá— vinieran a por él. No tuvo que aguardar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo ya que papá apareció. Papá todavía tenía puesta la túnica azul oscuro, dedujo que se apareció directo del ministerio.

—Hola campeón, ¿cómo va tu día? ¿Algo que decirme? —inquirió papá. Él siempre usaba un tono formal hasta cuando estaba en casa—. ¿Algo muy especial?

—¡Hice volar mi dragón de peluche hacia mí! —le respondió Remus—. Soy un mago como tú.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo papá, sin contener la emoción que lo embargaba. Importándole poco el hecho que pudiera arrugar la túnica o, en el peor de los casos, ensuciarla, se agachó a la altura de Remus y lo tomó en brazos—. ¡Mi hijo es un mago! ¡Irá a Hogwarts! ¿No es una noticia maravillosa, querida?

—Viva, cuánta alegría.

—¿No es bueno? —preguntó Remus, sintiéndose fatal.

Mamá y papá intercambiaron una mirada.

—No sé cómo lidiar con un mago en la familia —reconoció mamá. Remus hizo un puchero— pero aprenderé cómo hacerlo. Tú eres mi príncipe, cielo, y no dejaré que ninguna magiecita por ahí lo cambie.

—¿Magiecita? —repitió papá, incrédulo—. ¿A qué crees que le dices «magiecita»? El término es «magia», ¡no «magiecita»!

—Patatas, arándanos —desestimó mamá—. ¿Hay algo que quieres, cielo?

—No vuelvas a decir «magiecita». Nunca.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—¡A Gary y a Brooke en mi cumpleaños! —contestó Remus, extrañado porque papá y mamá se volvieran a pelear; no porque la pelea fuera sinsentido, sino porque ellos no eran así. Remus no entendía qué los había cambiado y la conversación que oyó no le ayudó en nada. ¿Estaba relacionado con el artículo, cierto? Pues si papá decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, entonces Remus le creería. Remus tiró la manga de la blusa de mamá; y mamá y papá dejaron de mirarse entre sí como si tuvieran una discusión no verbal—. ¿Los podemos invitar, por favor? Hace años que no veo a Brooke.

—Estás exagerando, campeón —dijo papá.

—De hecho, para él son años; hace cinco meses que no invitas a Zev y Colette —corrigió mamá. Remus asintió—. Para ser las únicas personas que todavía te quieren, no te esfuerzas en conservar el lazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es… asunto de adultos.

—Tu papá viene de una familia que no se junta con alguien como yo, y lo repudiaron por casarse por amor —respondió mamá. Papá lucía alterado—. ¿Qué? No voy a engañar a mi hijo de por vida, y me niego a que piense tonterías de _sangrepura****_.

—¿Qué son «tonterías de _sangrepura_ »?

Papá negó con la cabeza. Remus no supo si lo hizo para que mamá no dijera nada o para evitar que malos recuerdos vinieran a él. Mamá le explicó que se refería a repudiar a alguien por ser diferente, sea que naciera así o que no tuviera relación con el mundo mágico, hacia quienes no estaban en la misma escala social que la familia en la que estaban; papá le informó que la familia Lupin tenía una línea _sangrepura_ que databa de cinco generaciones atrás hasta que papá rompió con la tradición. Le explicó lo que conllevaba ser considerado un traidor a la sangre, le contó de otros aspectos del mundo mágico que Remus no creyó que pudieran existir. Mamá no dejó de chasquear los dientes o criticar lo que papá decía, no obstante y por una vez, a papá no le importó.

 _—_ Sé que no tuve la educación que no uno se espera de mí, refiriéndome a cómo me comporto hoy en día —dijo él—. Si hay algo que no debes olvidar es que las apariencias no definen a quién sé es realmente. Míranos a tu madre y a mí, o a Zev y Colette. Prométemelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es… un poco complicado de explicar —respondió papá, casi en un murmullo— pero te lo resumiré en que te puedes equivocar. Mi padre decía que las apariencias lo son todo, que tú no te podías juntar con alguien que perjudicara la manera en que te vieras y yo le creí durante años. Afirmé la filosofía de vida, pero no la supremacía de sangre. Mi familia nunca la ha defendido y no íbamos a empezar aun con la guerra contra Gellert. Nos mantuvimos neutrales.

»Me gradué de Hogwarts. Entré al Ministerio de Magia a los veinte años y… y todo lo que defendí comenzó a carecer de sentido para mí. No digo que mis padres se hubieran equivocado… —Mamá se aclaró la garganta—. Son mis padres, Hope. Fin de la discusión. El caso es que tuve que relacionarme con mestizos no muy bien acomodados, hasta con _sangrepuras_ que apreciaban a los _muggles_ más que a cualquier cosa o a quienes tenían pasatiempos rarísimos. No, no lo diré; tuve muchos problemas. Muchísimos contratiempos si no hubiera sido tan cabezota y casi perdí mi trabajo. Eso fue un golpe a mi orgullo.

»Me ensarté en una discusión con mi madre. No recuerdo lo que dije, pero me enfadé tanto que acabé huyendo. Fui a parar al bosque y me encontré con la mujer más intrépida y con peor carácter que nunca conocí. Y te lo aseguro, tuve que lidiar con varias a lo largo de los años. —Mamá rio—. Diferencias de ideales, uno muy cabezota con el otro y al final nos casamos.

—¿Y así es cómo resumes nuestra historia? —preguntó mamá, divertida. Papá asintió—. Al menos es certera.

—Sí, lo… ¿Cómo que a menos es certera?

—Zev me cuenta cosas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Papá, ¿puedes dejar de pelear con mamá y seguir contándome la historia? —pidió Remus—. Quiero saber a dónde vas con todo esto, por muy aburrido que sea. Por favor, ¿seguimos?

—No sé a quién te pareces, de verdad. Y, para aclarar, no soy aburrido ni un mal profesor. —Mamá volvió a reír y papá resopló, exasperado de la actitud de mamá con respecto a aquellas cualidades de papá—. Mi madre estuvo muy complacida conmigo cuando supo que por fin quería sentar cabeza… hasta que me preguntó de qué familia venía Hope. Le dije todo: cómo la conocí, un poco de lo pasamos y eso…

»Padre y madre se ensartaron en una discusión conmigo, después que Hope se fuera. Me exigieron que respetara la tradición de la familia, que terminara cualquier abominación que pude tener con Hope y que me encontrara a una mujer más propia de alguien como yo. Esa fue la última vez que he hablado con ellos… en años. El que se quejó de que no lo invité a mi boda fue Zev. Honestamente no esperé que alguien, y mucho menos Zev, fuera a respetar mis decisiones. Por estoy esforzándome con ayuda de Hope para hacerlo bien.

Remus asintió, sin saber qué más hacer. Era bastante información para asimilar y la mayoría de ella no había pillado la relevancia que papá le daba. La pureza de sangre y las consecuencias de seguirlas eran, más o menos, entendibles para el pequeño niño. ¿Todo el asunto de repudiar a un hijo, casarse por amor, tradiciones familiares, lo que se hacía en el Ministerio de Magia…? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Y por qué papá tenía que hacer que sonara confuso? Bueno, para ser justo, quizá no era complementa la culpa de él. Mamá le sonreía a papá, como si estuviera recordando cómo se conocieron y demás detalles aburridos que ni siquiera a Brooke le gustaban. Y si a Brooke no le gustaba algo, Remus no le daba una oportunidad.

Después de todo, Brooke sabía más que Remus.

—Sí que te esfuerzas —añadió mamá. Papá trató de sonreír pero le salió una mueca casi grotesca— y no creo que Zev esté disgustado por romper el protocolo de la familia Lupin. Quiero decir, se casó con Colette.

—Ella es de buena cuna. Eso ha bastado para que mis padres no se hayan opuesto al compromiso, aunque el comportamiento de Colette sea deplorable.

—No estoy hablando de su ascendencia, sino de su actitud —dijo—. ¿O ya te olvidas del desastre que Colette en la cena, cinco años atrás? Y con lo que has dicho, definitivamente que tus padres no la han aceptado a ella más de lo que me han rechazado a mí.

—Lo sé, pero aun así… —¿Cómo se habían desviado a este tema? Desde hacía minutos que Remus apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano mientras que se deslizó lo suficiente para que estuviera a punto de caer en el siguiente escalón, el penúltimo. No era corrector interrumpir a los mayores, dejó escapar un bufido y los adultos repararon en él—. Continuemos con esto en otro momento, Hope, nuestro hijo parece muerto de aburrimiento.

—Lo lamento. —No lo sentía. No quería ser regañado—. ¿Podemos jugar un rato, papá?

Las horas pasaron; el sol se acababa de ocultar. Mamá había terminado de preparar la cena y ya había enviado las invitaciones a los amigos de Remus, quien se encargó de agregar una línea o dos en las de Brooke y Gary. Papá no había dejado de mirar a través de la ventana, como si estuviera esperando que alguno de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia apareciera. Remus esperaba que este no fuera el caso. Para una vez que papá y mamá estaban con él, Remus no quería que los demás vinieran a interrumpir el rato agradable que estaba teniendo con ellos. Se habían divertido, había contado una infinidad de chistes —unos más divertidos que otros—, le habían dicho historias de lo que ellos habían vivido… Era la mejor noche que había tenido en la vida y no la cambiaría por nada.

No pensó en que tendría que acabar al día siguiente, ni que volvería a pasar las horas muertas con los señores Myerson mientras escuchaba los maravillosos que eran. Gary no dejaba de halagar a los señores Myerson en cada momento que él podía, y Remus solo podía inventarse aventuras que sabía que nunca tendría con ellos, con la magia de por medio o no. No pensó en que a veces le tenía un poco de celos a Brooke quien, pese a que nació siendo una _squib_ , poseía el tiempo incondicional del tío Zev y la tía Colette. Tampoco pensó en que tendría que discutir con Brooke por el último pedazo de la tarta de manzana menos de un mes. Nada de nada; todo lo que permanecía en la mente de Remus desde hacía horas eran mamá y papá, aquí con él. No podía haber nada mejor que eso.

Se encontraba en la habitación de papá y mamá. Estaba buscando la caja de antaño de papá, donde papá guardaba aquellos recuerdos que significaban todo el mundo para él. Mamá le decía que no lo tocara: no se podría saber qué se encontraría ahí, o si habría algo que le podría hacer daño como un hechizo que le propulsaría directamente hacia la pared, o uno de los libros mordelones que papá tuvo que comprar en tercer años, o… Remus consideraba que mamá exageraba. Papá sabía lo que hacía y cómo lo ejecutaba. El niño sonrió; lo abrió y comenzó a registrar: había un álbum con un montón de fotografías de papá en Hogwarts, aparecía sin sonreír y sin compañía a su alrededor. También había medallas y trofeos de los concursos en los que compitió, todas de primer o segundo lugar. Una en la que aparecía la promoción de papá en el Ministerio de Magia, otra en la que estaba en la oficina que le habían asignado…

Empezó a ladear la cabeza hacia un costado, con los labios entreabiertos y apartando cinco fotografías a las que no les prestó atención, asumiendo que serían como las demás. Se estaba vaciando y no veía nada que hiciera referencia a mamá, el tío Zev, la prima Brooke, la tía Colette o el propio Remus. ¿Papá debía tener una guardada por ahí, en algún lugar secreto que Remus no imaginaba, donde las protegía, verdad? Eso tenía sentido; papá decía que no había nada más importante que la familia. Siguió sacando lo que había, dejándolo junto a la no tan enorme pila que había.

Al cabo de unos minutos, desistió. Lo ordenó y la dejó en el armario.

—Estoy confundido —dijo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta sin hacer barullo.

—Dime que no entiendes, cielo —pidió mamá, su tono de voz demostraba que lo había buscado por toda la casa.

Sintió que los dedos se le ponían resbaladizos, producto de un sudor que le había empezado. No le podía decir «mamá, revisé en la caja de papá y no te vi ahí, no nos vi ahí, ¿por qué?» porque estaría en un gran problema. Mamá era muy firme con las reglas que ponía.

»Vamos, Remus, dímelo —insistió mamá, preocupada—. ¿Viste algo que no te confundió? ¿Un tipo de sombra por aquí?

—¿Eh? No, no mamá. No hay ningún boggart aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó asustado. Mamá negó—. Quería ver qué me habías comprado.

—¿En serio quieres arruinar la sorpresa, eh? —dijo, juguetona. Remus se sonrojó un poco—. Vale, te lo puedo decir. Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a Lyall, ya sabes cómo es tu padre.

En realidad ya sabía la verdadera intención de todos los regalos, y no le gustaba. No lo dijo, no era lo correcto. Además, lo hacían por él.

—Sí, mamá. Será nuestro pequeño secreto —prometió forzando una sonrisa en el rostro, sin que le llegara a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro que te estás bien, cielo?

—Sí, mamá —respondió, más bruscamente de lo que esperaba. Inmediatamente se disculpó—. Lo siento, no sé por qué estoy de mal humor. Lo siento, mami.

—Todos tenemos un mal día. —Mamá le besó la frente—. Vámonos con Lyall. Está esperándonos en el comedor.

« _Normalmente es al revés… No lo digo por ti_ », pensó.

Mamá no notó que Remus suspiró con cansancio y un fuerte deseo de ir a la cama. Si no fue ahí fue porque tenía hambre y no quería que mamá se pusiera peor con él. No lo había querido admitir, pero desde que mamá leyó el reportaje aquel se volvió más protectora con él. ¿Una noticia en _El Profeta_ fue el impulso, en serio? No podía decir que no le sorprendía. Ignoró la conversación que se hacían papá y mamá —«cómo estás, qué reunión tienes que atender, por qué tanto tiempo, cuál es aquel archivo, cuándo será, dónde se oficiará»—. Cenó la mitad del plato y se bebió casi todo el contenido del vaso; se levantó sin emitir el menor sonido que desconcertara a papá y mamá, luchó por depositarlos cerca del fregadero y subió a su habitación.

Unas horas contemplando las estrellas lo solucionaría. Era una hermosa noche de luna llena.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

*Si dice que fue poco antes del quinto cumpleaños de Remus y quedó convertido en un licántropo hecho y derecho después de eso, no pudo ser en marzo sino en febrero.

**A principios de 1965 y faltando veinticuatro horas para la siguiente luna llena… Me tomé la libertad creativa de redondear el tiempo que hacía falta, por lo que sería el 17 de enero.

***Es un periodista que trabaja para el diario _El Profeta_. Escribió los artículos: _Más reciente asalto a Gringotts_ (1991) _,_ el que contó cómo Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se cargaron el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto Mágico con un Ford Anglia volador y _¡Es Sirius!, dijo el Ministerio de Magia_ (1993). En este momento de la historia, Alejandro "Andy" Smudgley tiene diecinueve años.

****El estado de sangre de Lyall Lupin está entre mestizo y _sangrepura_.


	11. En la penumbra

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI:** En la penumbra.

«El placer de la caza es el placer de la espera.»

Joseph Antoine René Joubert.

* * *

31 de octubre de 1971.

Dulce o travesura había sido su actividad favorita.

La primera vez que lo había celebrado tenía tres años y ni siquiera se dedicó a pedir los dulces, sino que Hope estuvo ocupada atendiendo a cada niño disfrazado que llegó a su casa y Remus sólo miró, indignado, cómo los dulces desaparecían del plato; Hope lo rellenaba y el proceso se repitió hasta entrada la medianoche, donde Remus se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente Hope le explicó en qué consistía la actividad. «Hope, los compraré. Es una tradición sinsentido», dijo Lyall. Hope no le convenció de la importancia de reunirse con sus amigos para juntar todos los caramelos que pudieran caber en las bolsas y reconoció que en más de una ocasión acabó con caries, pero que valió la pena.

Al año siguiente Hope y Remus celebraron Halloween a la manera muggle. Le consiguió un disfraz de pirata. Remus lo estuvo imitando torpemente de casa en casa, pero eso no disminuyó la cantidad de dulces que recibió aquella noche. Hope se aseguró que los dulces le duraran al menos por dos meses completos. Después de que convirtió en licántropo, la noche de brujas tomó un significado completamente diferente para él. Ya no era una simple noche en la que podría disfrazarse durante las horas que quisiera mientras se entretenía en dónde vivía, esperando que los señores Myerson no estuvieran tan ocupados para que Gary le pudiera acompañar. Durante un tiempo intentó continuar con lo que más le gustó en aquel momento, pero a veces tuvo la mala suerte que la transformación le tocó antes del treinta y uno; tuvo que recuperarse, tuvo que ver cómo los demás niños se entretenían y oír las supuestas aventuras que Gary había tenido. Intentó que no le molestara, intentó no tomárselo como algo personal y pensó cómo podría hacer que funcionara para él.

No salió de la manera en que lo esperó. Pese a que no lo podía pasar del modo en que le gustó tanto por un breve período de tiempo, decidió que todavía lo podía celebrar al estilo de la familia Lupin. Lyall se familiarizó con los tipos de disfraces que los niños muggles compraban y solía elegir los que le podrían gustar a Remus, Hope decoró toda la casa con algo que ella llamó «la casa de los espantos» y parecía que había estado en varias de ellas, ya que siempre tenía una idea distinta cada año. Gary no asistió a ninguna. Ninguno de los niños que «conoció» fue invitado. Los señores Lupin nunca encontraron una explicación a por qué un niño no estaría pidiendo dulce o travesura, o a por qué estarían haciendo algo así cuando ya había pasado dos semanas desde la noche de brujas.

La luna llena sucedería dentro de dos noches. Iba a aprovechar esta rara y hermosa oportunidad para hacer lo que no había podido durante años: estar con sus amigos, con los demás niños y ver cómo podría implementar el dulce o truco a las tradiciones del mundo mágico. Al principio consideró invitar a Sirius; no obstante, dedujo que alguien que se había criado con las más rigurosas normas de los estándares sangrepura nunca aceptaría, el mismo caso aplicaba para James. O eso se decía para no averiguar lo que James realmente pudiera pensar de hacer algo muggle para variar.

No sabía qué esperar de Peter y Damián respecto a este tema: Peter probablemente estaría familiarizado con las costumbres muggles, la sola idea de invitarlo le parecía descabellado; Damián se reiría en su cara y le insultaría sin que pudiera terminar de explicarse. O le interrumpiría, le ignoraría y, luego, se reiría en su cara y le insultaría.

Alice Taylor se veía dispuesta a aprender de aspectos de la vida muggle. Le podría decir que «Alice, ¿quieres hacer la versión de mi familia de dulce o travesura?» pero sería incómodo tener que responder a cada pregunta que Alice tuviera sobre dicha actividad, o por qué Remus había contribuido a la creación de la misma hacía tantos años. ¿Podría evitar el asunto entero de que estaba inspirado en dulce o travesura e ir directamente a hacerles la invitación? Después de todo ya tenía experiencia mintiendo, ¿cuál podría ser la diferencia en esta ocasión?

La diferencia era que ya había hecho amigos; no se suponía que se sintiera fatal por mantener las distancias, por no ser honesto con ellos pero así se sentía Remus. Hope le dijo hacía años que no tenía alejarse de nadie, que podía ser parcialmente honesto con quién él quisiera sin revelar que era un licántropo. Lyall, por otra parte, no opinó lo mismo que Hope. Él aseguró que lo más importante era mantener la coartada siempre que fuera posible, que no se podía saber quién estaba observando y que estuviera muy seguro de a quién le confiaba ese tipo de cosas, que lo podían usar en contra de Remus y que eso solamente lo dañaría. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién le debía hacer caso. Lyall se crio en el mundo mágico, él sabía de lo que hablaba; sin embargo, las opiniones de Hope le gustaban muchísimo más.

Era un niño. Todo niño quería ser aceptado por los demás, tener amigos y ser feliz con quién lo escogiera. ¿Por qué no podía ser Remus ese niño que veía constantemente en sus compañeros, en los alumnos de grados superiores y en los muggles? ¿Por qué no podía ser igual a los demás? Suspiró, sin saber qué respuesta le podía dar: se podía arriesgar o podía escoger la opción segura; podía confiar en sus amigos o podía mantenerlo para sí, como llevaba haciéndolo desde muy joven; podía ser feliz o podía aparentar que era feliz. Había tantas que Remus podía hacer, lo que diferencia a cada una era cómo lo llevaba a cabo.

Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto; ignoró la mirada interrogativa de Sirius y pretendió que entendía lo que explicaba Slughron. Desde que había despertado esta mañana que no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza, no importando cuánto tratara de concentrarse en otra cosa o en detener las interminables peleas entre Sirius y Damián. Era estresante que se había resuelto una rivalidad sólo para que otra pudiera comenzar y no podía decir qué la había causado. Se distrajo por unos minutos para ayudar a Jessica a limpiar el desastre que causó en la sala común, oyó un sonido muy curioso y muy familiar, regresó al dormitorio y se encontró con que Damián y Sirius tenían una pelea de almohadas. James les había quitado las varitas y Petes les recordó que se meterían en muchísimos problemas si la profesora McGonagall descubría que habían tenido un duelo de magia sin su permiso o sin su supervisión.

No se iba a resignar a que terminaran odiándose entre sí. En los ochos meses que quedaban Remus podría idear una manera para que ellos, al menos, dejaran de profesarse aquel odio que simplemente iba de aumento en aumento. Entendía que James y Sirius no se llevaran bien, comprendía que Damián despreciara a todo ser viviente que no fuera de utilidad para él, incluso no presionaría a Peter para que se les uniera a menos que Peter ya estuviera listo o ya hubiera decidido dar una oportunidad; mas, ¿por qué tenían que chocar sus personalidades entre sí? Volvió a suspirar y se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla. Sirius le vio aún más interesado por su comportamiento pero no le importó; ya después vería qué le iba a decir, si era que Sirius decidiera preguntarle.

Por ahora no había visto nada fascinante en la decoración en Hogwarts. Para ser un colegio de magia y hechicería, esperaba un tipo de decoración que dejara en vergüenza al que utilizaban los muggles. Lo más cercano a Halloween que había visto en todo el colegio —o en todas las partes del colegio en las que había estado— fue en el Gran Salón. El desayuno acababa de comenzar y, a la mitad del desayuno, el lugar quedó en penumbras y se escuchó un grito fantasmagórico que provocó varios gritos y frases del tipo «vamos a morir» y «quiero a mi mamá», además de algo sonó a «yo no pagué para ser traumatizada aquí». Entonces se oyó otro grito en alguna parte de la mesa de Slytherin y se dejó oír una carcajada tétrica y maliciosa.

Fue Peeves. Desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, Remus pudo notar que el director Dumbledore y el profesor Kettleburn se veían muy entretenidos mientras que la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout lucían disgustadas. La profesora Haywood parecía tener una opinión imparcial, considerándolo una pérdida de energía y retando al alumnado a que probaran qué suerte tendrían de hacerlo en su clase. Normalmente Peeves no se podía salir con la suya, pero quizá esta era la excepción que Peeves aprovecharía al máximo; lo que esperaba era que Peeves no se decidiera por hacer este tipo de bromas en Transformaciones o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No terminaría bien para el duende.

¿Peeves era un duende, verdad?

Apartó el pensamiento. Duende o no, no quería volverse uno de los objetivos para las travesuras de Peeves. Si el duende quería, le podía causar un verdadero mal trago a quien se le cruzara por el camino sin tener una razón válida para hacerlo. Una vez le robó los apuntes a un alumno de séptimo de Ravenclaw, se los escondió y se los devolvió hasta después de los exámenes. Énfasis en devolvió. Remus no quiso saber por qué Russell parecía disgustado cuando volvió a contar la anécdota. Y, como esas, había muchos desastres que el duende había provocado. Los profesores no podían hacer nada para detenerlo y sospechaba que, mientras Peeves no cruzara un tipo de línea que nadie conocía, el director Dumbledore no haría nada en contra del duende.

—Hoy estás realmente pensativo. —Era Sirius que se había hartado de ser ignorado. Remus murmuró una disculpa, suponiendo que llevaba un largo rato hablándole mientras que él estaba perdido en la tierra de los recuerdos—. ¿Algo que tenga que saber? Cualquier cosa es más interesante que lo que diga Slughron.

—Sólo estoy recordando algo que solía hacer con mis padres —respondió, y luego volvió a sonreír.

Le gustaba cuando Sirius se mostraba más del tipo comprensivo y menos del tipo altanero. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo y tampoco le pediría que dejara de referirse a los nacidos de muggles como sangresucias. Pese a que Sirius podía ser pedante e irritante una buena parte del tiempo con una cantidad considerable de personas, le hacía feliz que lo hubiera elegido para que formara parte de su círculo de amigos. Sonaría cursi, pero no se imaginaba soportando la instancia en cualquier casa sin que nadie estuviera apoyándole. Estaba seguro que Rhys y Alice le ayudarían, pero no había modo en el que él pudiera comprobarlo. Por un momento consideró decirle a Sirius en qué consistía, lo desestimó. Lo que hacía en el pasado se quedó en el pasado.

Apuntó desganadamente la página del libro en donde se comenzaba a detallar las especificaciones del filtro de muertos en vida. Jessica Dalton era la que había preguntado qué efectos provocaba en las personas y el profesor Slughron, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, comenzó a explicarlo como si fuera un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Era cierto que Slughron no era el profesor más estricto, el más serio, el que inspirara una confianza incondicional o, simplemente, alguien a quién contarle lo que fuera, pero las clases de Slughron resultaban amenas. Y eso, para Remus, era más que suficiente.

—Vaya… —dijo Sirius conteniendo un bufido. Remus lo miró, confundido. Luego, se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba mirando la mesa en la que James y Peter estaban—. Potter es un chiste para esta clase. Preveo que Potter reprobará los exámenes y que arrastrará a Pettigrew con él.

—Te preocupan.

—No lo hacen —dijo Sirius. Remus sonrió—. Tendré que ir a la fiesta de navidad de madre. Sí, he dicho madre. Ella la organiza y padre crítica cada detalle. Honestamente, a veces creo que ni ellos se entienden. En fin, no te creerías el número de invitados que llega por año, y cada año es exactamente lo mismo. No hay nada que pase que sea rescatable.

—¿Y no vas a estar con Regulus? —preguntó Remus.

—Él tiene sus propias cosas que hacer —dijo Sirius—; lo que se traduce a que tiene amigos y que ya no quiere estar conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que tendré que encontrar a alguien por ahí. Y te invitaría pero madre no lo apreciaría. Y ojalá que dicho alguien no sea un Potter o me lanzaré por la ventana.

Pese a que Sirius no soportaba a James, sí que le prestaba atención. La sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en lo curioso que era que los enemigos declarados se interesaran tantísimo en la vida del otro como si fuera lo más emocionante en el mundo; era una especie de regla o algo así. No pudo evitar que su mente divagara en qué pasaría si los cinco se llevaran bien, tal y como James había dicho. No era tan ingenuo para creer que las peleas desaparecerían y que vivirían en armonía y paz, pero sería genial tener la camaradería que había visto en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor o la que, en ocasiones, había entre Lily y Jessica, entre Sirius y Remus, entre sus primos o los alumnos de grados mayores que solían juntarse frente a la chimenea a hablar por horas y horas.

Sanders y Russell debatían constantemente acerca de qué técnica resultaría más útil para vencer al contrincante, con los ocasiones aportes de M.G. McGonagall y Hughes. Bueno, lo que Hughes había entendido por aportar era quedarse dormido hasta que Sanders le exigía que se concentrara si realmente quería escuchar lo que planeaba para el equipo con anterioridad. Ese muchacho tenía un problema del sueño: se dormía muy tarde y quería recuperarlo en el día, sólo para repetir la rutina al día siguiente. Suspiró. En serio que quería saber cómo Hughes defendía su posición si parecía prácticamente incapaz de estar en cualquier parte sin pretender tomar una siesta. Algún truco Hughes debía tener escondido bajo la manga o Sanders ya lo hubiera sustituido sin piedad, sin importar lo bueno que fuera, o que fuera el único que supiera desempeñar el papel de un modo más o menos aceptable.

La temporada de quidditch estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. «Será genial ver jugar a la magnífica M.G. McGonagall», dijo James después que Sirius le exigió que se callara. Damián se mofó del comentario con algo que sonó a «muy esperable de ti, majestad» o que pudo ser un «amargado». No lo sabía. El caso era que James parecía encantadísimo por saber qué tan talentosa era M.G. McGonagall como si fuera una celebridad que sólo se quedaría en la ciudad por unos días antes de irse de gira. Quizá se debía a que todavía no le veía lo emocionante al quidditch o al béisbol, pero lo creía una exageración. Al volver a pasar tiempo con Rhys descubrió que seguía tan obsesionado como el primer día de clases.

¿Alguien le podría pedir a Rhys que se calmara un poco? No tenía que insistir constantemente en que «no hay mejor deporte que el béisbol» a cada estudiante que se veía en la obligación de escucharlo. Lo quería, era su amigo, pero agradecía no ser su compañero de cuarto.

El tiempo de la clase terminó. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir como si los gases de las pociones hubieran tenido un efecto tóxico en ellos y el aire fresco fuera su única salvación. Nadie podía siquiera imaginar lo refrescante que era convivir con niños de su edad, poder verles y hablar con ellos aunque fuera sólo para decir «hola, ¿cómo estás?». Tantos años viviendo como un especie de nómada había causado más heridas de las que uno podría querer.

Se llevó una sorpresa a la hora del almuerzo. Todo parecía normal, lo más normal en un colegio mágico, hasta que una de las lechuzas se detuvo delante de él mientras le entregaba una carta. Al principio se había extrañado, no esperaba ninguna carta de Hope ni de Lyall.

—Pareces haber visto un fantasma, Remus —dijo Jessica.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué hay entre ustedes y culpar de todo a los pobres fantasmas? —se quejó James. Lily, que normalmente le hubiera enviado una mirada lúgubre, le ignoró—. ¡Eso es todo! Tú y yo tendremos una conservación acerca de cómo ser educados con nuestros amigos fantasmagóricos.

—Pero…

—No me digas que «pero», señorita. Tú te lo buscaste —dijo James—. ¿Alguien más que tenga algún comentario despectivo sobre los fantasmas? —preguntó a los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor. Los mayores se rieron y los de su generación o le ignoraron o respondieron que no rápidamente—. Eso fue lo que pensé.

—¿Y quién te la envió? —preguntó Sirius.

—Mi prima Brooke —respondió Remus con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Ella estudia en la Academia Mágica de Arte Dramática desde hace dos años. Dudo que la conozcan, a menos que vaya al andén a esperarme —añadió.

Entre la familia no había secretos. El tío Zev y la tía Colette se habían enterado de la condición de Remus, unas semanas que se hubieran trasladado a York. De alguna manera tía Colette acabó enterándose que vivían ahí y les hizo una visita sorpresa, y la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando vio en qué estado se encontraba Remus después de la transformación. Por lo visto él había estado dormido mientras que Hope decía que «yo hice lo que hice para proteger a mi hijo» mientras que tía Colette la criticaba, a gritos, con la siguiente frase: «¿cómo pudieron mentirnos por tantos años? ¡Y nosotros que creíamos que tenían tan poca estabilidad laboral, para que ahora descubramos que nuestro Remus es el único que tiene una nula estabilidad en su vida! Pero en qué estaban pensando. ¡Y haz que Lyall mueva su trasero hasta aquí, Zev tendrá algunas buenas palabras para él!».

Brooke, en cambio, no le dijo que no era su culpa, que vería cómo lo resolvería o que fuera feliz, que ser licántropo no tendría que detenerle para conseguir un futuro prometedor. Todo lo que su prima hizo fue abrazarle y decirle que lo amaba.

—¿Y qué te dice? —dijo James.

—Que está feliz que haya hecho amigos…

—Eso dijo mamá. Aunque añadió que esperaba que no los ahuyentara esta vez —interrumpió Kara, despreocupadamente.

Jessica se alejó de Kara.

—También me dice que me espera en navidad —dijo Remus—. Parece que ya sé qué haré.

—Entonces, ¿yo seré el único que se quedará? —dijo Peter, incrédulo.

—Sí —confirmó Damián.

—O puedes venir conmigo —dijo Remus a Peter—. A mi familia no le importará.

De hecho, apostaba que sus tíos, su prima y sus padres estarían muy, muy emocionados en cuando leyeran la respuesta de Remus a la carta de Brooke.

Horas después, iba de camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor mientras que pensaba en el agotador día que había tenido. No tenían clase los domingos, por lo que Rhys, Alice y Remus aprovecharon para pasar todo el tiempo en compañía del otro ahora que tenían la oportunidad. Estar en diferentes casas era un pequeño impedimento para mantener su amistad. «Podemos hacer esto. Alice y yo lo hemos hecho desde septiembre», dijo Rhys. Remus se incomodó. Él no había querido desatenderse de sus amigos, era algo que había sucedido sin que pudiera anticiparlo. No se los dijo, eso iba a causar una discusión y Remus acabaría sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se encontraba.

Contuvo un bostezo. No tenía ganas de ir a cenar, sólo quería acomodarse en la suave, tentadora cama y quedarse dormido antes que Damián lo despertara. Que si no eran las preguntas de Peter sobre a dónde había dejado lo que fuera a necesitar ese día, era Damián que se había dado la responsabilidad de despertar a sus compañeros de la manera más creativa que pudiera imaginar. James le había encontrado la gracia al asunto mientras que Peter balbuceaba que Damián sólo disfrutaba el complicarlo todo. Aunque Sirius nunca lo admitiría, él también lo disfrutaba. Quizá Sirius no fuera un bromista, no al estilo de James, pero Sirius también sabía reconocer una buena broma «inocente».

Detalle a tener en cuenta: Damián Long e inocente no iban juntas. Jamás. Nunca.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Remus. Se encontró a un niño sentado a un par de metros del retrato de la Dama Gorda, abrazando sus propias piernas mientras que le castañeaban los dientes. Esto no sabía si era por pánico o por caído en el agua fría del Lago Negro—. Vamos, di algo. ¿Quieres que vayamos con madame Pomfrey?

—Estoy bien —susurró el otro. ¿Qué le había pasado a James Potter? ¿Y por qué parecía aterrorizado?—. Sólo entré en el pasillo equivocado. No lo volveré a hacer. ¡Quítalo de mí! —gritó, con un aire ausente.

—Lleva así una hora —explicó la Dama Gorda. Remus la miró, preocupado—. Y Lily Evans me pidió que le transmitiera un mensaje a Remus Lupin, en caso que ella no hubiera entrado a la sala común: «te dije que no jugaría en su estilo, sino en el mío».

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé. Es lo que ella dijo —dijo la Dama Gorda. Se inclinó hacia James, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo pero no pudiera—. Llévalo a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey lo podrá arreglar. Ella buena reparando lo que se ha quebrado.

Diez minutos después, madame Pomfrey no se conmovió por los lamentos de James.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y revisó que no tuviera herida de gravedad; la enfermera le recordó que su presencia no era requerida y que debería irse a dormir. Remus negó con la cabeza y se quedó con él durante toda la inspección. Estaba preocupado por su compañero de cuarto y todavía se preguntaba qué tan malo pudo haber sido para que el dramático niño estuviera haciendo un escándalo monumental. Sabía que James tenía algo en contra de permanecer en la oscuridad, aunque no podía decir si le tenía miedo o si simplemente le disgustaba. No el disgusto de «alguien me asustó de muerte» sino del tipo de «no me gusta la oscuridad. Y el brócoli es asqueroso».

Remus sonrió divertido cuando recordó que James se catalogó el amigo de Sirius por un par de días. Según la lógica de James, ese pequeño detalle los hacía inseparables y amigos del alma. No le funcionó.

Era increíble que James hiciera una cantidad innumerable de intentos solo para caerle bien a alguien. Parecía que era inconcebible que alguien odiara a James Potter. Para bien o para mal, Sirius no se veía afectado por su comportamiento. Su amigo estaba bien mientras que James no invadiera su espacio personal, por vigésima tercera vez en lo que iba del año lectivo; o le forzara a que hiciera actividades para encontrar qué tenían en común, por décima vez en cuatro días; o que le prometiera a Damián que le daría material de chantaje si manipulaba a Sirius para que se encontrara con él en el jardín, de nuevo. Se llevó las manos a la boca y trató de contener su risa lo más que pudo. James Potter era un personaje por sí mismo.

En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando con eso?

—Se puede retirar, señor Potter.

—Pero… pero usted ni me hace caso. ¡De por sí Damián se queja por mis velas encendidas, ahora tendré que poner más y me volverá loco! —protestó el niño—. ¡Tiene que hacerle algo a Evans! Con respeto a las arpías, criaturas magníficas, ¡pero esa pequeña arpía se lo merece!

—Ocupar mi tiempo en resolver las confrontaciones de un par o un grupo de alumnos es fútil. Ellos siempre hacen la misma escena si les apetece. Le recomiendo que se centre en no involucrarse en ningún tipo de actividad que lo envíe de nuevo a mi enfermería —respondió Pomfrey. James se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero—. Tengo ocho años de experiencia laboral. Estoy inmunizada a esa respuesta infantil en particular. Puede adornarla con los ojos de cachorro, si quiere. Ahora, regresen a su sala común antes que la profesora Haywood los encuentre.

—¿Por qué no la profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Remus—. Ella demanda respeto a simple vista.

La comisura de los labios de Madame Pomfrey se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Minerva fue el tipo de fanática que la mayoría evita. Hubo un determinado número de veces que la profesora Haywood rechazó sus pedidos antes que tuviera que acceder. La conocí cuando ella tenía once años, se veía adorable y actuaba aún más adorable. ¿Cómo le decías que no a esa cara? —Pomfrey sonrió—. Los pedidos de Minerva consistieron en tutorías de encantamientos. Sé que estima al director desde que la ayudó a convertirse en animago, pero apuesto que él todavía no ha suplantado el puesto de la profesora Haywood.

—Pensé que Haywood enseñaba DCAO.

—En mi época, era la profesora de Encantamientos —dijo Pomfrey a James—. Minerva es talentosa en Transformaciones, pero era extremadamente patética en Encantamientos. Cuando nos reencontramos, me comentó que escogió Adivinación por curiosidad. «Magia inexacta», ella decía. Por cuestión de orgullo, hizo el TIMO de Adivinación y lo aprobó con un Sobresaliente.

—¿No son de la misma generación? —dijo Remus.

—Estaba en sexto año cuando Minerva ingresó al colegio —contestó la enfermera—. Mi carrera es más larga que la suya, es por eso que Minerva lleva más años aquí. Eso, y que cambié mi elección de vida cuando ya llevaba cuatro años de mi licenciatura en odontología. La medicina es lo que más amo, pero no supe exactamente a qué área quería dedicarme. Si eso les pasa a ustedes cuando llegue el momento, no teman a adaptarse.

—¿Les tienes que contar a todos los estudiantes esa historia? —preguntó McGonagall. Remus se sobresaltó cuando notó que estaba a la par de Pomfrey. La enfermera asintió en su dirección y McGonagall pareció que estaba avergonzada, pero su expresión estoica era contradictoria. James la miró con ilusión y se puso en medio de las dos, como si quisiera pedirle algo—. No, señor Potter. La respuesta a lo que quiera es un indiscutible no.

—¡Pero Evans me hizo una broma…!

—Si tuviera que castigar a cada alumno que hace una broma, más de la mitad de Gryffindor estaría en detención permanente: unos por perpetradores y otros por cómplices. Hay un límite entre lo aceptable y lo reprensible; y mientras usted y la señorita Evans no lo sobrepasen…

—¿Las ha visto? —preguntó James. McGonagall asintió—. ¡Genial! ¿Qué le parece?

—Debería aplicar ese entusiasmo en mi clase, señor Potter.

—¡Gracias! Mi popularidad aumentará cuando sepan que tengo la aprobación de nuestra querida profesora. Sé que soy un genio asombroso y que mis travesuras son insuperables, ¿pero se imaginan el tipo de publicidad que obtendré por eso? —James se paró en la cama y ensució las sábanas con sus zapatos llenos de lodo. ¿A qué estuvo jugando con Kara esta vez? Ignoró el ceño fruncido de Pomfrey; dio un salto, apoyó las manos en los hombros de McGonagall para impulsarse más y le dio un beso en la mejilla a McGonagall—. ¡Decidido, usted es mi profesora favorita! La veré en su despacho mañana.

—Por favor, absténgase —dijo McGonagall, y se masajeó las sienes.

—Ahora sí te creo cuando dijiste que ya recibiste tu primer beso —añadió Pomfrey. McGonagall unió los labios con fuerza—. Señor Potter y señor Lupin, fuera. Tenemos asuntos laborales que atender.

—Querrá decir que la profesora McGonagall se quejará y que no quiere que estemos aquí para ver —corrigió James.

—Señor Potter… —advirtió McGonagall.


	12. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII:** Gryffindor vs Slytherin

«Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up.

We can stay forever young.»

Stay, Alessia Cara and Zedd.

* * *

07 de noviembre de 1971.

—Absolutamente no —siseó Sirius—. No me importa que Remus tuviera compasión de ti, Potter. Tú no estás en mi grupo, ni hoy ni nunca.

Bastaba decir que estaba divertido. Hacía un esfuerzo considerable para evitar que la más mínima risa se escapara de sus labios, ya que no quería que ninguno de los involucrados creyera que había escogido un lado en la disputa sinsentido de la mañana, o la situación iba a empeorar antes que pudiera decir «tarta de calabaza» —la nueva contraseña—.

Se había resignado a que estaba esperando mucho de sus compañeros. No importaba cuántas veces les convenciera para que abandonaran sus diferencia, siempre volverían al mal camino en cada ocasión que se distrajera. Tenía dos opciones, y eligió la más llevadera. Al menos, suponía, que Sirius se esforzaba para no insultar a James. O eso deducía debido a que su mejor amigo no le había gritado a James en ningún momento, por ahora.

Era cuestionable la manera en que se habían dado las cosas. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts, odió la tranquilidad; a los pocos días de llegar, la añoró; y, ahora, se preocuparía por James, Sirius, Peter y Damián —especialmente por este último— si actuaban como niños educados y civilizados. Por cierto, Damián era el rufián habitual. No sabía qué había dicho o hecho esta vez para hacer que ese par se confrontara, pero apostaba que había sido culpa de él. Normalmente era así, y ya lo tenían asumido y se habían resignado a su destino.

El caso era que la razón de la pelea varió a lo largo de los argumentos. Llegó cuando James le pidió que le diera copia de su redacción para Herbología. «¿Qué tan perezoso eres, Potter? Remus no te dará nada», le espetó Sirius antes que Remus pudiera aceptar o rechazarlo. Suspiró, se sentó en el suelo y decidió que era más emocionante ver que Peter iniciaba una pelea de almohadas. «¡Eres un… desconsiderado, y… y, un mal compañero de cuarto!», gritó a Damián. Él entornó los ojos con burla y le devolvió el ataque. Remus intentó esquivarlo; sin embargo, quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

No los cambiaría por nada.

Eran simpáticos cuando no intentaban matarse entre sí.

—¡Pero si no me ayuda, voy a reprobar! Ya sabes, otra vez. Nunca entenderé Herbología pero… —James hizo un puchero. Sirius le enseñó la lengua y Remus les miró con una expresión circunstancial en el rostro—. Mamá se va a enterar que no voy tan bien como le he dicho. Tal vez no ahora, pero cuando haga los exámenes fracasaré y mis padres estarán decepcionados de mí. ¡Y eso es horrible! Es decir, yo sé que lo estarán. Ellos siempre están de mi lado pero, ahora que ya estoy en Hogwarts, estarán del lado de los profesores y será mi fin. ¡Sprout es mala, ella me odia y me hará reprobar el año! ¡Y luego tallará un muñeco vudú y le clavará una estaca, y moriré y regresaré como fantasma!

—Potter, eres una reina del drama.

—¡¿Lo soy?! —James pestañeó—. Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo soy. ¡Y soy el mejor en eso también, je! ¡Oye! Si soy una reina del drama, ¿dónde está mi corona? Y que sea una que se represente todo lo maravilloso que soy, o exigiré un reembolso.

—El cómo no pierdes la voz con tanto griterío que das está más allá de mí.

—¿Para qué quieres que me pase eso? Sirius, estás imitando a Sprout. Y si no te conociera, diría que me odias. ¡Pero eso es ridículo! Soy James Potter, y todo el mundo ama a James Potter. Además que tú y yo somos los mejores amigos. Bueno, Remus y yo lo somos; por efecto dominó, tú y yo también. ¡Ja! Y tú no incluiste en tu grupo, yo te incluí en el mío. —James pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sirius. Su mejor amigo carraspeó, pero James hacía varios minutos que extravió cualquier sentido de la decencia y de auto conservación—. Entonces, ¿en qué quedamos? ¿Me dejas copiarte la tarea, Due?

—Sin diminutivos para Remus —le regañó Sirius.

Se sorprendió cuando no oyó ninguna réplica de James. Alzó la vista y se impresionó cuando vio que James parecía algo agotado, como si se hubiera ejercitado durante horas y ya no pudiera más aguantar el esfuerzo. James tuvo ese semblante hacía cuatro días, y fue por una conversación que los dos tenían acerca de ser organizado y de la ayuda que les brindaban los elfos de Hogwarts. «Pero eso no significa que tengan que hacer todo el trabajo por ti o que les trates como si fueran tus sirvientes», le explicó James hacía unas semanas. «Tenemos una elfina, Amethyst. Ella y papá cuidaron a mamá cuando estaba embarazada. Algo sobre que era muy riesgoso a esa edad y no sé qué más. No quisieron explicármelo. Papá dijo que podía volver a preguntar cuando fuera algo mayor», añadió el muchacho. Sirius gruñó en desacuerdo. «Los elfos están ahí para servirnos a nosotros. Somos superiores a ellos y siempre lo seremos. No le enseñes esas tonterías; madre dice que son sustituibles».

James le miró por un largo rato; asintió en su dirección y continuó platicando con Remus, como si Sirius nunca hubiera dado su opinión. Le tomó algunos minutos recomponerse. ¿Por qué no le debatió? La misma escena se dio hacía cuatro días, pero Remus creyó que era un incidente aislado y casi se olvidó de él. Hasta hoy. James le pidió a M.G. McGonagall que le firmara uno de los pósteres que tenía de ella… Un poco de historia aquí: al parecer había algunos estudiantes que se embelesaron demasiado con las acrobacias de la muchacha, e inauguraron el C.A.M.G. o el Club de Apreciación a M.G.

Era absurdo.

¿Por qué se extasiaban por algo así?

Independientemente de cómo James lo descubrió, ahora no paraba de hablar acerca de eso. Se parecía a Rhys, y Merlín sabía que no necesitaban un segundo Rhys. Algunas veces a Remus no le incomodaba, pero Peter declaró su disgusto hacia eso desde el principio.

Después que M.G. McGonagall le firmó el póster, James lo enmarcó y lo colocó a la par del de los Puddlemere United. La muchacha le escribió: «¡Si quieres ser asombroso, sé igual a mí!». En algunas ocasiones debía ladear la cabeza para que su caligrafía fuera más legible. Al menos no era la peor que había visto en su corta vida. Mientras que los profesores le entendieran, supuso que no representaría un grave problema para ella. En uno de los extremos inferiores, hubo una burda representación de un rostro que enseñaba la lengua, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la nariz arrugada.

Aseguró que James se iba a cabrear con Damián; no obstante, solo lo arregló.

—Entonces supongo que no le has puesto ningún apodo a Remus. —Comenzó James, como si estuviera cuestionándose el impacto de cada palabra que podía causar en Sirius. Él esperó a que James terminara de hablar—. O no lo dices cuando estoy ahí. ¿Es algo relacionado con las constelaciones, cierto? ¿Algo parecido a «Lupus» u «Oberón»?

—Oberón es una de las largas lunas de Urano —dijo Sirius—. Y no, no le he puesto ningún seudónimo. Además que estoy más calificado que tú para apodar a mi amigos, así que abstente de hacerlo, Potter.

—Vaya. —James sonrió—. Entonces, Remus… Solo di una palabra, ¿sí o no?

—Uh… —dijo Remus—. ¿No entendiste la tarea o no quisiste hacerla?

—La primera. Sprout lo hace sonar todo muy, extremadamente complicado —respondió James, y bufó—. Creo que ya está enojada conmigo por tantas preguntas que le he hecho. Y supongo que eres tan bueno en Herbología como lo eres en las otras materias. O supongo que lo eres ya que los profesores nunca te dicen nada cuando te ausentas de vez en cuando, y siempre entregas las tareas, y siempre obtienes una calificación decente.

—Más que decente —dijo Remus. James se encogió de hombros—. Anaïs es buenísima en Herbología, aunque odie ensuciarse. Aun así, deberías pedirle a Sprout que te asigne un tutor. Es probable que le entiendas más que a la profesora. Y sí, te daré copia. Pero solo por esta vez. A la próxima, pídeme ayuda; no sé qué vas a conseguir con eso, pero lo voy a intentar. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó a Sirius.

Su mejor amigo asintió.

—¡Genial! —dijo James—. Eres simpático cuando no intentas maldecirme, Black-y.

—¿«Black-y»?

—No tengo muchas opciones cuando tu nombre es «Sirius Black» —se quejó James.

—No lo malinterpretes, Jay. —Sirius escupió la última palabra—. Tú y yo aún no somos nada.

—No me llames así —lo regañó James—. Llámame Jamie.

Sirius lo ignoró.

—Tal parece que su alteza real ha ganado. Jay, esfuérzate; o práctica frente a un espejo. No lo sé, lo que te haga mejorar. Esto ni siquiera hace que quiera ir a buscar palomitas de maíz y algo de beber. ¿Tienes algo que agregar, Calabaza?

Peter bufó.

—Yo no me veo como una calabaza.

—¿Ese es el problema?

—No —dijo Remus. Damián le sonrió de una manera que prometía que habría un problema—. Hablo en serio, no. Sin transformaciones ni transmutaciones, ni maldiciones ni maleficios… Ni absolutamente nada que estropee la dinámica de este grupo.

James ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Te aclaro que Remus lo usó en un contexto donde nosotros, los que estamos aquí, estamos involucrados. No se refirió ni a Alice, ni a Rhys, ni a mí o a él mismo —debatió Sirius—. Y ciertamente no te insinuó a ti.

—Je, ya lo sabía —dijo James—. Está bien, lo haré. Te informaré cómo termine esto. Y te devolveré la redacción pronto. Uh, ¿exactamente dónde está?

—Está en mi… —Remus palideció—. ¡La olvidé en la biblioteca! Y tendré que decírselo a madame Pince —terminó en un murmullo ahogado.

—Está en mi mochila. Lo noté antes que Rhys y yo nos fuéramos —dijo Sirius. Remus se relajó—. Ahora solo tengo que… —Sirius sacó la mochila, que había escondido debajo de su cama en un torpe intento para evitar que Damián se la escondiera de nuevo. Cuando no halló lo que buscaba, arrojó todo lo que tenía al suelo y revisó cada compartimiento que había. Carraspeó y le dio a Damián una mirada fulminante—. ¡Long! ¿Qué hay contigo y robar mis pertenencias? Y en esta ocasión, ni siquiera era mi propiedad. Si la arruinaste, te envenenaré.

—No eres el único al que se lo hago, alteza. Aunque tienes la reacción más hilarante de todas —desestimó Damián. Sirius pareció como si lo hubieran ultrajado y le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo—. Ah, ah. Todavía no, majestad. Tengo algunos planes para ti hoy. Basta decir que nos entretendremos a costa de nuestros queridos compañeros.

—¿Eso incluye a Evans? —preguntó James, esperanzando. Damián respondió que «posiblemente»—. Ninguna broma que le he hecho ha funcionado. Siempre está un paso delante de mí. Pero ella no te conoce, ¿lo harás por mí?

—Dame diez galeones y sellamos el trato.

—¡Genial!

James corrió hacia su baúl y sacó una pequeña caja. Había un dibujo de un fénix en la tapa. La abrió y le dio las monedas. ¿Por qué la dejaba ahí? ¿No le preocupaba que alguien pudiera robárselas? A veces no entendía por qué Sirius y James poseían un comportamiento tan confiado en ese aspecto. Peter no era ladrón y Damián jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así. No lo conocía del todo, pero apostaba a que incluso Damián tenía un límite. ¿Le temía a una expulsión? ¿Un robo era suficiente para que eso pasara?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos tarde —insistió.

—¿Al desayuno? En lo que fuiste al baño… ¿Fuiste ahí? —preguntó Peter, uniéndose a la conversación. Remus asintió distraídamente. Eso fue lo que había hecho al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta que Anaïs estaba quejándose de un fuerte dolor que le apareció en el estómago y la acompañó a la enfermería. Nunca llegó a descubrir de qué se trató: madame Pomfrey le echó. Aun así, Anaïs le agradeció por el dulce gesto—. Damián apagó una de las velas de James. «Tienes once años, Potter», le gruñó. James las encendió y… Ya deduces el resto: nos despertaron; Sirius se quejó de que se interrumpían su sueño, luego James se quejó de que Sirius no lo dejaba unirse a ustedes y… Honestamente, todavía me pregunto por qué ningún prefecto nos ha ordenado que nos callemos. No somos precisamente silenciosos.

—No le digas que te contraté —añadió James, como si estuviera ignorándole.

Sirius carraspeó.

—Mi silencio tiene un precio.

—¿Te doy diez galeones más?

—No —dijo Damián.

Tiró las monedas de una mano a la otra mientras se formaba un círculo donde estas pasaban, y las atrapaba sin que ninguna se le cayera. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro y cerró los ojos, como si se olvidara que tenía espectadores. Le extrañó que no fuera burlesca o sardónica, sino que parecía feliz. Se desenvolvía con una gracia que solo se podía conseguir con años de esfuerzo y muchísima práctica. Sirius, James y Remus disfrutaron del espectáculo en silencio. No querían que terminara; por una vez en lo que conocían a Damián Long, demostraba una actitud más risueña y jovial. ¿Por qué no era así todo el tiempo?

—¿Estamos seguro que no está haciendo magia? —susurró James a Sirius, al oído. Sirius lo comprobó y asintió—. Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—No lo sé —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Por qué no es así todo el tiempo? No nos molestaría. Nos tomaría tiempo acostumbrarnos, pero apreciaríamos el cambio.

—¿Quizá le avergüenza?

—Potter, no seas ridículo. Es Long, ¿en serio crees que es capaz de avergonzarse?

Damián se movía rítmicamente de un lado a otro y comenzó a hacer otras formas con las monedas. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El niño tosió un poco y se detuvo; se enderezó y guardó las monedas en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Damián, ¿tú…? —comenzó Peter, como si tuviera una idea de lo que había pasado—. ¿Acaso tú…?

—Te pediré un favor más tarde, Jay. No te olvides. Calabaza, ven conmigo —masculló entre dientes. Tomó uno de los brazos de Peter con fuerza y casi lo arrastró fuera del dormitorio. Peter lucía confundido, pero también parecía que quería tener respuestas. Por una vez, no opuso mucha resistencia—. La redacción de Lupin está debajo de mi cama, majestad.

—Gracias —espetó Sirius.

—Por cierto, ¿alguien me acompaña cuando vayamos al invernadero? —preguntó James—. ¿Les mataría poner un mapa aquí o algo así? Con todo el respeto a sir Nicholas, pero él no es muy bueno para dar direcciones. Le pediría a Kara que me ayude. «Nunca me pierdo», dice ella. Y nos perdimos cuando intentamos llegar a DCAO. —James se estremeció—. La profesora Haywood no fue feliz.

—¿Cuándo ha sido feliz? —indagó Peter, alzando la voz desde el pasillo—. ¡Damián, no seas bruto! ¡Y no soy una calabaza!

La última frase le pareció que fue una respuesta a una orden de Damián. Además que, ¿cuándo fue eso? Luego recordó que un par de días antes fue la luna llena y que se ausentó a un par de clases.

—De todos modos… —prosiguió James, con algo de lentitud—. ¿Alguien quiere hacer otra excursión? Será divertido. Y antes que digas algo, Sirius, he aprendido mi lección. La haremos después del partido de hoy. ¡Veremos a la fabulosa M.G. McGonagall en acción! Le pediré que me dé un beso.

—Potter…

—Nadie ha muerto por soñar un poco —se defendió—. No perderé nada por intentarlo.

—Excepto tu dignidad —contradijo Sirius.

—Esa la puedo recuperar después.

Remus aún no le veía el atractivo al deporte, pero Sirius estaba emocionado por ver a M.G. McGonagall. «Tampoco quería ir. Alyssia y André me convencieron que diera una oportunidad. Honestamente, creo que la mayoría del colegio asistirá solo por M.G. McGonagall», dijo Alice. «Un partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin es un partido más entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. No entiendo por qué se emocionan más que cuando nosotros competimos», añadió, algo disgustada. Remus no supo cómo animarla. «Sé que no somos tan impresionantes como la mayoría de ustedes, pero es muy molesto. Es como si nos insinuaran que no estamos a su nivel». «En realidad M.G. tampoco está al nivel de los profesionales. Es más talentosa que cualquier estudiante, pero no creo que haga algo que valga la pena en contra de alguien de un equipo profesional», razonó Remus.

Ese comentario hizo que Alice lo abrazara. Le dijo que fue muy dulce de su parte.

* * *

Era desconcertante que tuviera un domingo en donde no hubiera algo qué hacer. Se había puesto al día con los deberes retrasados, había copiado todos los apuntes de Sirius —una asignación que le tomaba menos y menos tiempo— e incluso había recibido la respuesta de Brooke. Su prima le comentó que ella estaba de acuerdo con que Peter se les uniera, pero le preguntó si los señores Pettigrew no se oponían. «Los podemos invitar si quieres que lo conozcamos. Pero antes que le diga a los demás, ¿esto no ha sido un acto impulsivo tuyo? En todas las cartas, que no han sido muchas, no los has mencionado. No estoy diciendo que preferiría la compañía de Rhys, Alice o Sirius, pero… Espero tu carta, pequeñín». Se rio con nerviosismo y pensó en cómo se lo diría a Peter.

Con lo emocionado que estaba, no lo quería decepcionar. Aunque, tampoco sabía si la señora Pettigrew estaba de acuerdo. Él dio la invitación y Peter la aceptó; y, después de eso, no lo habían mencionado. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Peter ni siquiera era uno de sus amigos; tenía, debía y necesitaba arreglarlo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenían mucho en común. A los dos no les gustaba el quidditch, pero a Remus y Alice tampoco se desvivían por el béisbol y eso no perjudicó su amistad con Rhys. Entonces, ¿qué más podía usar a su favor? Peter era buenísimo en los gobstones, pero Remus no creía que fuera a demostrar algo que ya había descubierto por sí mismo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó una voz algo preocupada. Se sobresaltó cuando notó que Alice estaba delante de él; movía su mano en frente de su rostro, como si tratara de llamar su atención. Bueno, funcionó—. Te he hablado por varios minutos. De hecho, hemos intentado conversar contigo pero nos has ignorado; decidimos que me quedaría a averiguar por qué te pusiste tan repentinamente distante.

—Estoy meditando en cómo Peter y yo podríamos juntarnos —respondió mecánicamente. Alice negó con la cabeza y le miró fijamente—. Y me preocupa la reacción que Sirius tenga. Es tan dolorosamente obvio que no aceptará a cualquiera que quiera unirse a nuestro grupo. No quiere a James, lo entiendo; sé lo que pasó entre ellos y… y creo que, en cierta manera, los dos tienen la razón. Pero a la vez, no sé si me explico. —Remus se calló por unos minutos—. Ya ha tomado muchísimo tiempo. Estamos obligados a estar juntos y he intentado que no me moleste; ellos no son molestos pero…

Y silenció sus pensamientos una vez más. La frase «No quiero perder a mis nuevos amigos. Ya perdí uno, y es horrible. No sé qué haría si perdiera a otro» murió antes que pudiera ser oída, y sería olvidada antes que pudiera significar algo para alguien.

»No entiendo por qué no ponen sus diferencias a un lado —finalizó.

—Mi papá me dijo que «No puedes obligar a la gente a cambiar» —dijo Alice—. Le escribí sobre Sirius.

—Normalmente le escribes de él.

—Pero esta vez fue porque me enfadé. No quería escucharme y le pedí un consejo, pero no recibí el que quise. —Alice frunció el ceño y suspiró, resignada—. Sé que es complicado soportar a gente con la que no concuerdas. Alyssia y yo no tenemos nada en común. De hechos, nos despreciamos.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—Ella se lo buscó. —Alice hizo un mohín—. Si alguien quiere pelear conmigo, no le negaré tal privilegio. A veces no sé si ganaré, pero no les permitiré que piensen algo que no soy. En cualquier caso, las relaciones entre nosotros pueden… —Alice se interrumpió cuando Remus se aclaró la garganta—. Vale, son complicadas. ¿Feliz? Sin embargo, papá me hizo ver que para resolver lo que sea tenemos siete años. Tenemos el tiempo de nuestro lado. Mamá me dijo que «No avanzará más rápido, no retrocederá por mucho que lo desees». Ni idea de qué significa. Odio que hablen en código.

—¿Y…?

—También me dijeron que si no encontramos nada, por más pequeño que sea, eso no es nuestro problema. Nosotros lo intentamos. No es algo que dependa de ti. Ellos hacen hincapié en que no hagas que dependa de ti.

—¿Y qué pasa con la señora Black?

—Ella es especial.

—Me odia.

—La señora Black odia a los que no cumplen con los estándares adecuados. Simplemente no le des una razón para que se enemiste contigo y estarás bien —aconsejó Alice—. No puedes depender de lo que la gente piensa o dice de ti. —Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Remus desvió la mirada hacia el Lago Negro. El puente era uno de sus lugares favoritos para despojarse de todos los infortunios de su mundo imperfecto—. Esto va por mi parte: deben decidirlo por sí mismos. Si no es así, nada de lo que hagas valdrá la pena.

—Entiendo —dijo Remus—. ¿Irás al partido de quidditch?

—Originalmente sí, pero Rhys no asistirá —respondió Alice, alegre—. ¡Nos perderemos por ahí! Y quizá nos encontremos con alguien que comparta nuestro sufrimiento.

—Yo estoy sufriendo, pero no creo que te sirva de algo —dijo una voz que provino detrás de uno de los pilares del puente. Remus se inclinó hacia un lado y vio a Peter, que parecía estar escondiéndose de alguien. Su compañero estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero dudaba que fuera por haber escuchado su conversación supuestamente privada—. Damián es una… ¿molestia? Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntarme.

—¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Remus, algo avergonzado.

—¿Esperabas que fuera algo difícil? Puede ser, si quieres; pero mi respuesta es la misma. ¿Nos saltamos el drama y pasamos a la parte que nos importa? —propuso Peter. Alice se rio y Remus sintió que debía defenderse de algún modo, no lo hizo; al final, solo asintió—. Bien. ¿Y qué dijo tu prima? ¿Estoy invitado o no?

—¿Por qué quieres ir?

—Mamá tendrá que trabajar. Escogí quedarme aquí —farfulló Peter. Alice y Remus se miraron entre sí—. Todavía no le he avisado a mamá. No quería emocionarla por nada.

—Sí.

—Entonces está hecho. ¿Le avisaré a Damián que puede unírsenos? —dijo Peter jugueteando con sus dedos.

—¿No se suponía que lo odiabas? ¿Qué cambió ente esta mañana y ahora?

—Nosotros entendemos cómo nos llevamos. Y no nos odiamos, pero a veces sí. —Peter bufó—. Todo comenzó por lo de la fiesta de Anaïs. Le gustó que le confrontara, y a mí me gustaría si dejara de llamarme calabaza.

—¿«Calabaza»? —repitió Alice y le vio con extrañeza.

—No preguntes —advirtió Remus—. ¿Te refieres al partido o a lo otro?

—Al partido. Merlín sabe que no duraríamos ni cinco minutos sin tratar de matarnos.

—No vayas tan lejos. Yo puedo atestiguar por eso —dijo Remus—. Y sí, por supuesto que puede. Pero no peleen; o, al menos, no lo hagan donde la profesora McGonagall pueda verlos.

—Y si lo hacen, no lo maldigas. Eso se resuelve fácilmente. Un puñetazo directo a la nariz o una poción que «accidentalmente» salió mal tiene resultados más placenteros.

—No me perdí esas comillas, Alice —regañó Remus

—Le quitas la diversión a la vida.

—Y parece que ese será mi trabajo de ahora en adelante.

—Y ya que resolvieron eso…

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius se estaba acercando. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Escuchó toda la conversación? Le molestó que Sirius tuviera el atrevimiento de entrometerse en asuntos que no le concernían. ¿No le habían enseñado que estaba mal espiar? Se relajó cuando vio el brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Sirius, y su amigo apartó la mirada y bufó. No pudo evitar sonreír. Por otro lado, Alice lo miró decepcionada. Masculló algo que sonó a «no lo vuelvas a hacer» mientras reprimía cualquier consejo que pudiera darle, o sugerencia u orden. Parecía que estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de los señores Taylor y no se dejaría disuadir por nada. Y Peter no le importó; al menos, eso pensó que cuando su compañero decidió que el Lago Negro era más emocionante que Sirius.

James se reiría si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius sin molestar en ver a Alice—. Esta parte de la lógica absurda de mi amigo me corresponde a mí.

—¿«Lógica absurda»? ¿No tienes un término más grosero para eso? —rezongó Alice.

—Sí. Mis padres me asesinarán si los repito —respondió Sirius—. Es un lenguaje que no está permitido para mí ni para mi hermano. Nuestro elfo lo emplea cuando alguien osa insultar el honor de madre, ya sea en presencia de él o no. Es uno de los pocos actos de insubordinación que madre ignora.

Suspiró. Era lo único que hacía en cada ocasión que su mejor utilizaba su clásico tono condescendiente. Esta era la primera vez que Sirius adquiría esa postura seria que solo le veía a Lyall cada vez que discutía con tío Zev. Se preparó para la inevitable verdad: ya no sería nada de él. Tendría que olvidarse de una de las personas que le había dado la oportunidad de ser normal otra vez.

—Solamente dímelo —rogó con suavidad.

—Mis padres conocen los nombres de los amigos que he hecho —empezó Sirius. Remus y Peter intercambiaron una mirada. Alice siseó un «no me sorprende» que su mejor amigo ignoró—. Se los comenté después que madre me exigiera que escogiera a gente que mereciera la pena. Padre expuso que eso sería imposible. Ellos son los que ya han establecido las pautas de qué tipo de gente, medianamente importante o no, es aceptable para nuestros estándares en esta sociedad. Una de mis responsabilidades, si fuera un Slytherin, sería no estropearlo. No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que las alianzas familiares se han deshecho solo porque los herederos no se soportan.

—No entiendo.

—Ese es el _modus operandi_ que se emplea —añadió Alice. Remus seguía sin entender—. Es como un proyecto en equipo; si una de las partes no congenian, tienes dos opciones; y, para bien o para mal, la más fácil es reprendida tácitamente por la mayoría de nosotros. No quieres ganarte un enemigo poderoso o perder un formidable aliado solo por, yo qué sé, una rivalidad escolar. Tendrías que cometer una estupidez enorme para eso suceda. Mis padres y los señores Black no están en la misma categoría, pero eso no les impide relacionarse de vez en cuando. Lo mismo se aplica a los señores Potter, la familia de Aeryn, la familia Prewett, los Bones, los Macmillan, los Lestrange, los Crouch…

—Sin embargo —cortó Sirius a Alice—, no todas las alianzas son bien vistas. Una de mis tías y una de mis trastatarabuelas, o algo así, fueron degradadas del árbol por cometer una insensatez. Los Weasley y los Prewett son de sangrepura, pero nadie daría ni un mísero knut por un Weasley; en cambio, todos apoyarían a los Prewett en lo necesitaran.

—Lo siento, ¿de qué estás hablando? —dijo Remus.

—A veces olvidamos lo poco que sabes. —Sirius le sonrió y Alice se rio—. Me refiero a Iola Black, que se casó con un sangresucia; y a mi tía Cedrella, que se casó con Septimus Weasley.

—Técnicamente la señora Cedrella es la prima-tía segunda de Walburga Black, lo que la convierte en tu…

—Tía —desestimó Sirius. Alice se indignó por la interrupción—. Resumámoslo en que recreamos la historia de los antiguos mitos griegos: todos nos liamos con todos.

—De todos modos, ¿qué cambió para ti? —preguntó Remus, que no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Soy un Gryffindor. Esto significa que debo atreverme a hacer alianzas con gente inesperadas.

—Eso está mal en tantas maneras —criticó Alice.

—Narcissa me lo comentó —dijo Sirius.

—¿Hablas con ella?

—Constantemente. Solo porque estemos en diferentes casas no significa que dejemos de ser familia —respondió Sirius como si recalcara una obviedad. Se veía genuinamente feliz cuando la mencionaba, ¿sería su prima favorita? No la conocía; pero si a Sirius le gustaba, y con lo que había hecho por él, seguro que era una bruja impresionante—. Me ayuda enseñándome todo lo que sabe. Es la única de mis primas que todavía va al colegio. Bella y Andrómeda ya han forjado su respectivo futuro, aunque Bella es la única que está interesada en el romance. Irónico, en mi opinión. Siempre pensé que Andrómeda sería la primera en casarse. Supongo que todavía no ha conocido a ese «alguien especial» del que tanto habla mi tía Lucretia.

»De hecho, ninguno de mis primos los han conocido. Molly está más concentrada en… Lo que sea, menos el amor. O eso es lo que dice mi tía Lucretia y mi tío Ignatius…

—Lucretia e Ignatius no son los padres de Molly, Gideon y Fabián. Son sus tíos —aclaró Alice. Remus asintió—. Continúa, Sirius.

—Bella no le cree, pero es Bella.

—Yo tampoco le creería. No sé quién es esta chica Bella, pero parece del tipo perceptiva —añadió Peter.

—Y eso aún no cambia que es Bella —insistió Sirius—. Fabián es el buscador de los Tornados. Es muy famoso, y el único con talento para el quidditch. Gideon no tiene un propósito en la vida; a menos que se considerara un propósito el que ahuyentara a cada uno de los pretendientes de Molly. El que más odió fue «un imbécil llamado Arthur», en sus palabras. Siempre se quejaba de él en las reuniones familiares. Al final, lo consiguió. Gideon nunca falló en eso.

—O se rindió —contradijo Peter—. De hecho, creo que tuvo que rendirse. —Y sonrió divertido, como si acabara de descifrar un misterio.

—¿Y Fabián? —indagó Alice.

—Le importaba, y cito a tío Ignatius, «un carajo lo que su hermana hace»; según tía Lucretia, fue una decisión inteligente —dijo Sirius—. Volviendo a lo importante, mi prima me dijo que «Esa es una estupideces más grandes que he oído. Lo esperaba de tía Walburga, no de él». Le comuniqué su opinión a padre, y él nos respondió que «¿Conoces otra manera para que Walburga acepte _eso_ sin repercusiones a largo plazo?». Debo decir que incluso Narcissa concordó con padre.

—Si no fuera por el señor Black, ¿me habrías abandonado?

—Sí —dijo Sirius—. Ahora ya no. ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

Remus asintió.

* * *

Había perdido el hilo de la conversación. No pudo reconocer todos los nombres que Rhys mencionaba; se detuvo para confirmar que no se había equivocado otra vez y notó una horripilante verdad: se distrajo. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

—… Y Savannah dijo «No, no, no. Lo estás haciendo mal». Noah le respondió que «No es una competencia formal. Esto es entre Allan y yo. ¿En dónde está?»

—Ajá —dijo Sirius.

—Nadie notó que se había ido. Allan no es invisible, hecho de vida.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Peter.

—¡Nunca lo creerías! Lo demostró ayer. ¿Ya te conté que intentó esconderse de la profesora Haywood para que pudiera terminar su postre? —dijo Rhys. Peter negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, lo hizo. Simplemente lo hizo como si ella no estuviera ahí. Nunca creí que alguien se atrevería a hacer algo así. Naturalmente lo atrapó y le quitó un punto a Hufflepuff. Gran cosa. ¡Qué valiente, mi héroe!

—Muy gracioso, Rhys —dijo Sirius.

—No te estás riendo —señaló Rhys.

—Yo me río en el interior —explicó Sirius. Rhys bufó—. Te aseguro que ahora mismo me estoy carcajeando por la osadía de tu compañero. No te detengas. Quiero seguir maravillándome por sus acciones.

—Lo que tú digas, compañero —dijo Rhys—. Haywood es la profesora más amargada que he conocido, y he conocido a un montón de profesores con un mal carácter y una gran actitud. No me creían que decía que yo había hecho esos trucos espectaculares, pero, claro, era más fácil creer que lo imaginé. ¡Hola, estoy en frente de ti y dices que no existo! Algunos muggles son muy desconsiderados con los sentimientos de un niño impresionable.

Rhys se cruzó de brazos e infló una de sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces…? —dijo Alice.

—En algún momento regresó. No estaba muy atento a ellos hasta que mencionaron el póker. «¿Por qué no regresamos al póker? Te tardas menos tiempo para perder», Noah le preguntó a Allan. Este le dio unas razones perfectamente comprensibles y fundamentes de por qué Sprout no apreciará que sus lindos, inocentes, pequeños, dulces, adorables alumnos se corrompan bajo la influencia de tal juego. Me convenció rápidamente. Tiene talento. Pero cualquier intento para disuadir a Noah se estropeó cuando Sprout apareció. ¡¿De dónde salió?! ¿Está James por aquí? Ah, ya veo que no. Qué raro. Últimamente intenta ser nuestra sombra. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?

—Ajá —respondió Sirius.

—¡Entonces puedo decir que pareció una fantasma! ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene James con que lo digamos? Es normal para nosotros, así como es normal para ti que digas «sangresucia inmunda».

—¡Rhys!

—¿Qué? Pero si es verdad. —Rhys se enfurruñó. A pesar que Sirius caminaba con un aire desinteresado, tenía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro—. Sprout dijo: «De hecho, no me importa que jueguen a esta versión del póker. Diviértanse. No se duerman muy tarde». Coop, Cooper, se carcajeó como una cacatúa. Bueno, yo también lo hubiera hecho; es decir, sin la parte de la cacatúa.

—Ajá.

—Ni quiero imaginar cómo será el póker. Sé que es un juego de cartas donde la gente pierde su dinero. Mis padres siempre invitan a sus amigos y tienen una sesión de póker en una de sus típicas juntas mensuales. Siempre, sin importar qué, se acompaña con un buen vino.

—Ajá.

—¡Y no creerás lo que pasó después…!

—¡Hola, amigos! —saludó un efusivo James Potter. Se sentó a la par de Sirius, empujando a Alice en el proceso, y le sonrió con un aire encantador—. Eh, lindo salón. Lo recordaré. ¿Qué tal va su día? Yo estoy bien. ¿Y alguno de ustedes ha visto a Damián y Peter? No encuentro mis galletas. Y sé que uno de ellos las ha tomado. Una vez los atrapé…

—Estoy aquí, chico cegato.

—¿Ah, en serio? —dijo James. Sirius le gruñó y Peter frunció el ceño—. No te vi. Lo siento.

—¿Para qué quiero tus insulsas galletas esta vez? —espetó Peter—. Damián las tiene. ¿Para qué? No sé. Y hazte un chequeo.

—No lo necesito. Tengo una excelente vista, igual que mamá y papá —dijo James—. ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes?

—Eso depende… —comenzó Sirius—. ¿No tienes otro lugar al que ir? Lo que sí necesitas es conseguirte algún tutor, Potter.

—Sí, ya fui a hablar con Sprout. Me dijo que fuera a la biblioteca a las cuatro de la tarde. Algo acerca de que la persona que tiene en mente esté capacitada para el trabajo o yo qué sé —dijo él—. De todos modos, ¿nos vamos al campo de quidditch? El partido empezará en una hora y quiero el mejor asiento. ¡Será el mejor inicio de la temporada! ¡Y cuando ganemos, celebraremos en la sala común! ¡SERÁ ÉPICO!

—Querrás decir, si ganan —contradijo Sirius—. Slytherin tiene un muy buen equipo. Espera y verás que sorpresa les darán. Aun así, gustaría que Gryffindor ganara. Lealtad a la casa, supongo.

—Nunca entenderé por qué se emocionan tanto —susurró Rhys—. Es un simple deporte.

—Tiene gracia que lo digas tú. —Alice se rio—. Vámonos. Nos veremos después, Remus. Cuídense, ustedes dos.

—Bueno, bueno. Supongo que descubriremos qué equipo es el mejor —dijo James. Después que se despidieron de sus amigos, y empezaron a dirigirse al campo de quidditch, James le sonrió a Sirius con un aire de autosuficiencia. Remus supo que habría un problema. De parte de quién y cómo era lo que se resolvería en cuestión de minutos—. ¿Quieres apostar, Black-y?

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Potter?

—¿Estás tan confiado en que Slytherin es mejor que Gryffindor en todos los sentidos? —preguntó James. Sirius asintió—. Entonces no te importará que comprobemos si tienes razón o no, y de paso te ofrezco una oportunidad para liberarte de mí para siempre. Si Slytherin atrapa la snitch, nunca te volveré a molestar; si Gryffindor no atrapa la snitch, estaré en su grupo. ¿Es un trato, Black?

—Sí —dijo Sirius.

—¿No harás algo? —preguntó Peter a Remus.

—¿Honestamente? Esperar que no rueden cabezas —respondió Remus.

* * *

—¡Quiero un partido limpio!

El silbatazo inicial resonó en los confines del campo de quidditch. Le molestó un poco el tímpano y se volvió a preguntar por qué la mayoría de los estudiantes hacían tanto escándalo por un enfrentamiento que acababa de empezar.

—¿Cuál es la snitch? —preguntó a Peter. Dudaba que esas pelotas de cuero lo fueran.

—Una pequeña de oro. No creo que la podamos ver. Ese es el trabajo de los buscadores y hasta ellos no la encuentran fácilmente —respondió Peter.

La señora Hooch lanzó la quaffle hacia arriba.

—¿Y por qué tienes que estar aquí? —Se escuchó la voz de un muchacho quejándose—. ¿Es que no confías en mí? Joder, que sé hacer mi trabajo. Lo he hecho por cuatro años.

—Concéntrense en el partido, señor Spinnet —dijo la profesora McGonagall que lo vigilaba muy de cerca—. Le diría «vigile su lenguaje» pero ya me he resignado con usted.

—Sí, sí. Qué suerte la mía. ¡Micaela McGonagall se apodera de la quaffle! —Spinnet ignoró el grito de la aludida: «¡Dime M.G. McGonagall o te derribaré! ¡Tú eres el único que no lo hace!». Remus intentó ubicar a la cazadora pero los deportistas se movían demasiado rápido y se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo a uno en particular—. ¡Micaela esquiva a la bludger que le lanzó Steve Laughalot! ¡Hace una finta a Emma Vanity y pase a Risha Davies! ¡Se la da a Evander Bole! ¿Qué mierda intentas hacer?

Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia Evander Bole, que estaba a punto de hacer un pase hacia M.G. McGonagall. El cazador de Slytherin le dio repetidos golpes en el costado a Bole quien hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse encima de la escoba y no soltar la quaffle. Otra de las cazadoras se apoderó de la cola de la escoba de Bole y lo zarandeó hasta que Bole tuvo que elegir entre proteger la posesión de la quaffle y evitar que se rompiera los dientes con semejante caída.

La cazadora de Slytherin le hizo un gesto burlón cuando se apoderó de la quaffle y casi se la pasó a su compañero, pero Risha Davies se estrelló directamente contra ella.

—¡Falta para Gryffindor por Risha Davies! ¡Penalti a favor de Slytherin! ¡Doble falta para Slytherin por Flavio Bishopper y Carol Derrick! ¡Penales a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Hughes atrapa la quaffle! Suerte para la próxima, Vanity.

—¿De qué lado está? —protestó James enérgicamente.

—Se le dice «imparcialidad» —dijo Sirius.

—¡Evander Bole tira y…! ¡Sandy Edgecombe casi lo detiene! ¡Quaffle pérdida; repito, quaffle pérdida! ¡Y recuperada por Micaela! Esa chica es asombrosa y sexi; me pregunto a qué sabrán esos apetitosos labios color cerezo…

—¡Señor Spinnet, absténgase de esos comentarios!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó M.G. McGonagall con una voz divertida. Remus se preguntó cómo la podía oír si ella estaba tan lejos—. ¡Esta belleza fue hecha para ser apreciada! Si quieres una cita, búscame.

—¡Remate de Evander! —narró Spinnet como si considerara la propuesta de M.G. McGonagall—. ¡Y anota! ¡Gol de Gryffindor! ¡Evander vuelve a tirar y… Gol de Gryffindor! ¿Ese es un puchero el que estoy viendo, Sandy?

—¡No estés celoso, cariñín! ¡M.G. tiene suficiente amor para los dos~! —canturreó la muchacha.

—¡Señorita McGonagall, concéntrese en el partido!

—Es extraño ver a la profesora regañar a su sobrina —dijo Peter—. Creí que no lo haría, ¿ya sabes? Por ser familia y eso.

—No, de hecho es más normal de lo que parece —dijo una Gryffindor de tercer año—. Familia o no, eso no las detiene para complicar la vida de la otra.

—¡Sanders sale disparada y hace una finta a Bishopper! ¡Gánale a ese tramposo! ¡Se la pasa a Evander! ¡De vuelta a Sanders! ¡No sé qué cojones intenta hacer Piper Thompson montando en esa escoba antiquísima pero fallará, fallará! Eh, me equivoqué. ¡Thompson se hace con la quaffle! ¡Oh! —Remus y Peter se sobresaltaron con ese grito—. ¡Esa estuvo cerca! ¡Esa bludger casi le rompe la mandíbula a Russell! Buen tiro, Derrick. ¡Pase a Vanity! ¡Gol de Slytherin!

Hughes le pasó la quaffle a Sanders que se apresuró a irse hacia el área a Slytherin y esquivó una bludger lanzada por Pandora. Carol Derrick interceptó el pase de Sanders y zigzagueó para atravesar el bloqueo que le habían hecho Evander Bole y Sanders. ¿En qué momento la capitana llegó ahí? Bueno, ella era rápida. Le dio un pase a Thompson y ella intentó marcar un gol, pero Tristán Abbott tiró una bludger en su dirección. La muchacha se quedó estática, se giró hacia un costado con brusquedad mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza; por efecto dominó, dejó caer la quaffle. La bludger pasó muy cerca de Thompson y ella dio algo parecido a un chillido agudo.

M.G. McGonagall la recuperó y marcó un gol.

—¡Ahora la quaffle está en posesión de Flavio Bishopper! ¡Le hace un pase a Thompson! ¡Interceptado por Micaela! ¡Madre mía, Thompson podrá no tener ninguna idea de cómo se juega al quidditch, pero tienes unos movimientos ardientes!

—¡Spinnet!

—¿Y qué pasó con el «señor»? Joder, algunas profesoras creen que tienen esas confianzas solo porque evitan que haga una idiotez.

—¡Señor Spinnet, compórtese!

—¡Solamente estoy constatando un hecho! ¡No es mi culpa que usted sea no sepa lo que es divertirse, QUÉ JODER! ¿Y ese es un nuevo perfume? El anterior le quedaba mejor, se lo aseguro. Debería cambiarlo, no será que ahuyente a sus pretendientes con semejantes gustos.

—¡Eso es lo que le digo pero mi tía NUNCA escucha! ¡Ella es TAN terca!

—¡Le juro que si estuviera en mi casa, ya estaría en detención! —dijo McGonagall a Spinnet.

—¡Pero no lo estoy! Ah, sí. ¡Gol de Micaela! Eh, ah, perdón. ¡Gol de Bishopper! ¡Espera! ¿De los dos? ¿Y dos veces por cada uno? ¿Siquiera eso es posible? Ah, vale, ya entendí. ¿Alguien me dice cuándo pasó todo eso?

—¡Señor Spinnet, concéntrese!

—¿En su adorable sobrina o en el partido?

—¡SEÑOR SPINNET, MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LÍMITE!

—Sus cuerdas vocales, por otra parte… —se quejó Spinnet—. ¡Un pase estupendo a Micaela! ¡Gol de Gryffindor! Es en serio, Sandy, que si vas a hacer un puchero, que sea después de que evites que Gryffindor te marque otro gol. O tu capitán te asesinará si los haces perder. ¿Esa es la snitch? ¡JA, ILUSOS! ¡Y ay, qué choque! ¡Eso dejará una marca! Y ahora creo que soy el que deberé correr por mi vida. ¿Podrían concentrarse en el partido y después planear su venganza contra mí? Algunos capitanes son muy sensibles, te lo digo yo. ¡Gol de M…! Perdón, fuerza del hábito. ¡Gol de Gryffindor por Evander Bole!

Sanders consideró cada una de las maneras en que podía desquitarse sin romper una regla y Laughalot mascullaba lo que debían ser insultados hacia Spinnet. La profesora McGonagall se debatía entre regañarlo e ignorarlo. Al final, decidió poner los ojos en blanco mientras que le daba una mirada fulminante a su estudiante irreflexivo. Spinnet, por su parte, continuó comentando el partido como si no hubiera causado un choque entre Russell y Mitchell Bulstrode.

Entre Risha Davies y Carol Derrick se turnaron para romper las reglas descaradamente, como si no les importara que la señora Hooch las pudiera expulsar del partido. No le llevó el conteo de cuántas veces lo hizo cada una, pero suponía que la puntuación entre Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba muy empatada. M.G. McGonagall y Flavio Bishopper estaban al mismo nivel de cabezonería. M.G. McGonagall era la favorita por parte de los Gryffindor —y la mayoría de los estudiantes, en realidad—; sin embargo, Bishopper parecía que también se había hecho su popularidad y tenía a varios estudiantes aclamándole en cada ocasión que detenía a M.G. McGonagall o cuando conseguía atravesar la fiera defensa de Hughes.

Sandy Edgecombe, por otra parte, se desenvolvía de un modo pasable. De hecho, se parecía bastante a Piper Thompson.

¿Eran novatos? ¿Por qué un capitán aceptaría que los novatos participaran en el partido si carecían de la experiencia necesaria? Sanders nunca lo haría. Ella se aseguraría que todos pudieran cumplir con su trabajo antes de hacer un truco tan arriesgado como ese. No obstante, se dio cuenta que los subestimó. Tal vez no poseían las mismas habilidades que sus compañeros de equipo, pero aprendían rápido. A pesar de eso, Thompson todavía se asustaba cuando Sanders o Abbott tiraban una bludger en su dirección.

Deseó que ella pudiera anotar al menos una vez. Solamente Bishopper y Vanity lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

—… ¡Gol de Slytherin! ¡Estos chicos sí que estás esforzándose y la señora Hooch parece que está a punto de asesinar a Derrick y Davies! ¡Je, je! ¡Aquí correrá sangre!

—Por favor dígame que no está bajo la influencia del azúcar, señor Spinnet —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Los dos sabemos qué tan mal le afecta.

—¡Nunca alejará a mis bebés de mí! ¡NUNCA! —aseguró Spinnet—. ¡Qué potente tiro, Derrick! ¡Si le da, Gryffindor se queda sin buscador, je, je! ¡Pero Sanders y Abbott la interceptan justo a tiempo! Qué buena dupla. ¡Evander le da un pase a Micaela! ¡Vanity lo intercepta! ¡Davies y Evander intentan acorralarla pero Vanity zigzaguea! ¡Madre mía, ¿de dónde ha salido Micaela?! Vanity está jodida. No importa a dónde vaya, está bloqueada. ¡Vanity se gira sobre sí misma y queda de cabeza, deja caer la quaffle y la atrapa… ¿THOMPSON?! Eh, ¿esa es una buena idea, Vanity?

—Ignórala. Es patética; deja que Bishopper marque gol —susurró Sirius.

—¡Continúen así! —animó James por lo bajo mientras que miraba al equipo de Slytherin—. Son excepcionales.

—¡Abbott dispara una bludger hacia Thompson! ¡Micaela recupera el balón! ¡Ahora es el turno de Thompson y Vanity para acechar a Micaela, pero ella demasiado rápida y los deja atrás sin siquiera esforzarse! ¿Qué harán ahora? ¡Laughalot arroja una bludger hacia Bulstrode y Russell! ¿Quién estaba más cerca de atraparla? No lo sé. ¡AY, esa hasta a mí me dolió! ¡Bishopper se estrella contra Micaela y la saca de su curso! ¡Gira, gira y gira sobre sí misma! ¿Tiene algo para el mareo, profesora?

»Por cierto, ¡falta para Slytherin! ¡Penalti a favor de Gryffindor! Alguien debería poner eso en una camiseta y también intercambiar el orden de las casas. Haría una buena propaganda para nuestros partidos. ¿Cierto, profesora? ¿Verdad que será genial? ¿Cuánto dinero cree que ganaría?

—Señor Spinnet… —advirtió la profesora con una vena pulsante en su rostro.

—Solo bromeo —dijo Spinnet con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Sandy detiene el tiro! ¡Suerte para la próxima, Micaela! Vaya, esas son dos frases que nunca creí que diría juntas.

—¡Escuché eso!

—Una pequeña imperfección en mi belleza es irrelevante —dijo M.G. McGonagall mientras que jugueteaba con unos mechones de su cabello. Voló por la parte de atrás de los aros, se acercó a Sandy y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella sonrió cuando el guardián de Slytherin sonrió bobamente y balbuceó algo que le pareció a «nunca volveré a lavarme». Se elevó un par de metros, le guiñó un ojo a Spinnet mientras que le lanzaba un beso. El comentarista siguió haciendo una rabieta infantil—. Oye, está bien. Todavía eres lindo. Y todavía estoy disponible para una cita, en caso de que alguno de los dos quiera.

—Lo odio —masculló James como si estuviera hablando de Snape. O hablando con Snape. Había una pequeña diferencia, pero Remus aún no la había encontrado—. Yo lo pedí primero.

—Ahora tú eres lindo —ronroneó la misma estudiante de tercero. James le sonrió y Sirius torció una sonrisa—. Esa es M.G. para ti. No lo tomes muy en serio. Soy Bobbie.

—Pero yo quería un beso.

—Sí. Todos los chicos quieren uno… —dijo Bobbie. Miró de reojo a Spinnet—. Pídeselo. Esa chica besará lo que sea que la ame.

—¡Eso haré!

—¡Señor Spinnet, compórtese!

Bobbie, Sirius, James y Remus volvieron a prestar atención al partido. M.G. McGonagall marcó otro gol sin que Sandy Edgecombe hiciera nada.

—¿Es que no sabe otra frase? —dijo Spinnet viendo a la profesora a través de su flequillo y enarcó una ceja.

Se giró hacia M.G. McGonagall y le arrojó un tipo de ave que revoloteaba tontamente hacia la cazadora. Una llamarada comenzó a consumir el pedazo de papel y se reveló que era un corazón mal proporcionado; de hecho, se asemejaba a una manzana.

Sanders tenía un encantador tic en el ojo; guardó la varita y agarró el bate al mismo tiempo en que Laughalot se ponía enfrente de una bludger. Él también tenía un bate. Los dos capitanes intercambiaron una mirada y le dieron un potente golpe a las bludgers. Estas se fueron directamente hacia el área de los espectadores, específicamente hacia donde estaban Spinnet y la profesora McGonagall. Una de las bludgers pasó muy cerca de su rostro y destruyó una parte de las gradas superiores; la otra iba directamente a su rostro, pero Spinnet se agachó y la bludger se desvió hacia arriba.

—¡Expulsión! ¡Deshonor! ¡Vergüenza! ¡EXILIO!

—Lo que el señor Spinnet quiere decir es que falta para Slytherin, cometida por Steve Laughalot; y falta para Gryffindor, cometida por Ashley Sanders; sea dicho de paso que penalti para Gryffindor y penalti para Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Sanders y Laughalot chocaron los puños con la misma sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—¡Sacrilegio! ¡Ultraje! —continuó gritando Spinnet—. ¡Venganza!

—Solo no haga una idiotez.

—¿Qué tipo de idiotez podría hacer?

—No necesita que le dé ninguna idea.

—Eso es verdad —dijo él—. ¡Vanity dispara! ¡Hughes la detiene! ¡Y Vanity vuelve a disparar! ¡Hughes falla! ¡Evander dispara! ¡Sandy lo detiene! ¿No es adorable cuando hace su trabajo mientras no sea Micaela la que esté ahí, eh? —Edgecombe salió de su área. Agarró el bate de Laughalot y le mandó una bludger a Spinnet. El comentarista jadeó y se escondió. La bludger terminó de destruir aquellas gradas—. ¡Fingiré que no vi eso! ¡Y falta para Slytherin!

—¿No dijo la señora Hooch que quería un partido limpio? —preguntó Peter.

James y Sirius se encogieron de hombros.

—¡Bishopper dispara y anota! ¡Qué reacción más lenta, Hughes! ¡Micaela le da un pase a Davies! ¡Thompson la sigue y le roba la quaffle! ¡Le da un pase a Vanity! ¡Gol de…! —Spinnet se quedó en silencio, para confusión de la mayoría—. ¡Mitchell Bulstrode captura la snitch!

—Finalmente estoy libre de Potter.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Black-y?

Remus lo miró confundido y revisó el marcador: 250 a 230, a favor de Gryffindor.

Sirius rio un poco.

—Bien jugado, Potter.

* * *

Hay una regla en el fútbol que dice que el balón está en juego desde que sea pateado; quien haga el penalti no lo podrá tocar por segunda vez hasta que lo haya hecho otro jugador. ¿Por qué no aplicarlo al quidditch?

Es bastante probable que Fabián y Gideon ya estén en participando en la guerra, como es probable que no. ¿Quién sabe? (Bueno, Sirius no sabe muchas cosas; yo, en cambio, sí lo sé).

Sea dicho de paso, que el pequeño Bill tiene casi un año para este momento. ¿Quién creen que ganó al final?


	13. Interludio I

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Interludio I:** Tensión

"Start by doing what's necessary;

then do what's possible;

and suddenly you are doing the impossible."

St. Francis of Assisi.

* * *

09 de diciembre de 1971.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su dormitorio.

Lo único que pudo pensar fue que la situación iba de mal en peor con cada día que transcurría, y ya estaba comenzando a quedarse sin ideas. Ya ni siquiera podía concentrarse en tratar de completar el ensayo en turno, debido a que siempre tenía que asegurarse de que Sirius y James no hicieran una estupidez solo para demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos. Fue por esto que a veces no conseguía reprimir la inminente migraña que, en algún momento, estaba destinada a aparecer; o por el hecho de que Damián, Peter y Remus debían presentarse a la primera clase del día a tiempo a pesar que se habían desvelado por culpa de ellos.

Peter era tolerante y paciente; a menos que, por supuesto, estuviera conversando con Damián Long quien, váyase a saber por qué, seguía llamándole «calabaza» cada vez que le venía en gana. Remus no entendía el propósito de los seudónimos, ni en qué tipo de características debía basarse para apodar a otro. ¿Pero, en nombre del pudín de chocolate, en qué estaba pensando cuando lo eligió? Lo entendería si Peter fuera pelirrojo o si tuviera una fascinación insana por dicho color. Sacudió la cabeza, tras decidir que no quería saberlo.

Todo lo que hacía Damián Long era de dudosa procedencia y Remus apreciaba su cordura.

E iba a compartir un dormitorio con Damián por siete largos años.

En serio, ¿cuál era el problema de ese niño? ¿Solo vivía para provocar problemas de proporciones catastróficas o qué?

El caso era que Sirius y James le estaban quitando la paciencia. ¿Qué beneficio trajo el que ellos se hicieran amigos, al final de aquel partido de quidditch? Suspiró y entró al campo de guerra, y se preparó para lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra con tal de protegerse de las armas en turno. Cuando nada le golpeó en la cara o le cayó encima, se extrañó. ¿Estaba en el dormitorio equivocado? Tachó eso. ¿Estaba en la dimensión equivocada? ¿Por qué Sirius y James estaban conversando sin cabrearse con el otro? Se volvió hacia Peter, exigiéndole silenciosamente una explicación. «No sé. Llevan así un largo rato», le susurró con la mirada. «Me asustan. Aunque me asusta más Damián, que váyase a saber en dónde está ahora».

Se sentó en su cama, aun confundido. Intentó prestarle atención al desastre que eran sus apuntes de Herbología, no pudo. Necesitaba descubrir qué estaba pasándole a James y Sirius. Durante los primeros días asumió que tratarían de comportarse, o que al menos se esforzarían para encontrar de tipo de pasatiempos podrían tener en común, o que probablemente hablarían entre sí sin ensartarse en una acalorada discusión a la menor de las provocaciones, o cualquier otra tontería que hiciera que congeniaran mejor.

No hubo tal suerte.

Al parecer, se lo tomaron como el incentivo necesario para tener más confrontaciones sinsentidos.

—Mi maravillosa y sensual tutora es la mejor —dijo James presumiéndola otra vez. Peter puso los ojos en blanco y masculló que sonó a «otra vez es sobre la fabulosa M.G. McGonagall. Siempre es sobre ella contigo» o pudo ser «guisantes. Los odio». Tuvo que ser la primera: Peter no solía repetirse, esa era la especialidad de Remus cuando estaba divagando—. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que tiene tantísimo talento para tantas cosas? Es la chica perfecta para mí. Le pediré que tenga una cita conmigo y verá que soy el hombre especial para ella, y nos casaremos y nos mudaremos a una casa cerca de la playa.

»¡Será genial! Siempre quise aprender a surfear, sea lo que sea. Mis padres la amarán, se los prometo: les encanta el quidditch y M.G. McGonagall lo ama. Está destinado a pasar; lo sé, lo siento en el aire. Somos la pareja perfecta.

—Eres un niño —espetó Sirius—. Te estás adelantando mucho.

—¿En serio quieres tener a la profesora McGonagall como parte de la familia Potter? Será raro hablar con ella aquí, ¿sabes? —añadió Remus.

—Y eso es asumiendo que M.G. McGonagall se conformará con tan poca cosa.

—Pero no le daré tan poca… —James hizo un mohín—. ¿Estás hablando de mí, cierto? ¡Sirius, somos amigos! ¡Deberías animarme y no desalentarme, o no te invitaré a mi boda y luego ya no tendré padrino! Además quién organizará mi fiesta de despedida de soltero después, ¿eh? Todos saben que en una boda siempre hay una de esas fiestas, o eso es lo que mamá siempre dice. Haré que me cuente la de ella, para tener buenas ideas. Y voy a tener una fuente de chocolate, o una piscina de chocolate, o no sé qué que llevará chocolate.

A Remus le pareció excelente.

—Remus tiene razón. ¿No eres demasiado joven para pensar en el romance, James? —agregó Peter mientras intentaba construir una casa de naipes sin que estas explotaran—. ¿Y no es M.G. McGonagall un poco mayor que tú? ¿Por qué se fijaría en ti? Tiene un montón de candidatos en todo el colegio, incluso de Slytherin.

—No me interesa qué tan emocionado estés por tu inexistente compromiso con M.G. McGonagall, Potter. Algunos tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender que soportar tus delirios —carraspeó Sirius. James bufó, se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina. O lo que James interpretó por una de esas. Y, antes de que sucediera algo más, oh, oh. Remus se apresuró a construir a una fortaleza de almohadas, después Peter y él se refugiaron dentro. Esto no iba a terminar bien—. Desaparécete. Quiero finalizar mis redacciones e irme a dormir, pero tu presencia ahuyenta la tranquilidad que necesito.

—No me interesa qué tan emocionante por tu inexistente boda, Potter, algunos tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender que soportar tus delirios —carraspeó Sirius. James bufó, se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Oh, oh. Remus se apresuró a construir una fortaleza de almohadas; Remus y Peter se refugiaron dentro. Esto no iba a terminar bien—. Desaparécete. Quiero finalizar mis redacciones e irme a dormir, pero tu presencia ahuyenta la tranquilidad que necesito.

—Es nuestra habitación, Sirius. No puedes echarme. —Sirius alzó una ceja—. Vale, sí puedes. Pero no debes. ¿A dónde pretendes que vaya a dormir? No iré a la enfermería o madame Pomfrey nunca me dejará salir hasta que haga un montón de esos molestos exámenes. Uh, el horror.

—Quédate en la sala común. Me han dicho que los sillones son extremadamente cómodos para estos propósitos; pruébalos, no te arrepentirás. Te lo garantizo.

—James B. Potter jamás duerme en un sillón.

—¿Qué significa la B? —preguntó Peter.

—Nada.

—Bartolomé —respondió Sirius. James lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que Severus Snape era su mejor amigo—. Se lo pregunté a padre. Eres increíble, Potter. Te atreves a criticar mi nombre cuando te llamas «Bartolomé». Aunque no me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que tus padres se llaman Fleamont y Euphemia. ¿Por qué «Bartolomé» no es tu primer nombre?

—¡Oye, más respeto para mis padres! —rezongó James—. Sus nombres son geniales. Son únicos. Además que mis padres ya había decidido que me pondrían «James» si era niño o «Adela» si era niña.

—No me sorprende —le susurró Peter a Remus—. A mí tampoco me gusta mi segundo nombre. Mamá escogió el primero que se le vino a la mente, luego se enteró que necesitaba otro y eligió el primero que escuchó por ahí. O el primero que leyó en un periódico, no sé. No me quejo. Pudo haber sido peor.

—Ya nos desviamos lo suficiente. Potter, puedes recostarte debajo de un árbol en el patio —dijo Sirius. James se llevó ambas manos a la altura del corazón y miró el techo, como si pudiera hallar una respuesta ahí. Procedió a desmayarse dramáticamente en la cama de Damián. Remus tragó en seco. Damián no sería feliz: James provocó que la tinta se derramara en uno de sus ensayos y ahora tendría que rehacerlo—. ¿A quién le importa que esté oscuro allá? Para algo existen las velas. Llévate una y piérdete.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan comprensivo?

—Desde que tu ridícula aversión a la oscuridad y mi deseo de dormir sin iluminación están en diferentes partes del castillo, colega —respondió Sirius con desinterés.

James agarró la almohada de Damián y se cubrió el rostro.

—Hola, amigos. Tengo un par de obsequios para ustedes, de parte de M. G. McGonagall y una chica rubia de Slytherin. La última tiene una actitud idéntica a ti, Black —dijo Damián Long de buen humor y enseñándoles un par de cajas de diferentes sabores—. Dicen que es para sus chicos favoritos. Agárrenlos antes que decida probarlos. Se ven, huelen y apuesto a que sabrán apetitosas.

—¡Quita tus putrefactas manos de mi caja!

James saltó de la cama de Damián, lo tacleó y se quejó por el golpe que se dio en la frente. Sirius gruñó cierto desdén, desaprobando el comportamiento de James, y se adueñó de las de vainilla con chispas de menta. Conociendo a James, las otras debían ser de vainilla. Hasta la fecha, nunca le había visto comer nada que contuviera chocolate. Con un cuidado ceremonial, James abrió la caja y sacó las galletas, la colocó en su mesa de noche y le colocó un pequeño letrero con la inscripción de «El primer regalo de M.G para su futuro esposo». Sin siquiera pensar en compartirlas, James comenzó a devorárselas.

—Si yo fuera tú, no aceptaría ninguna —susurró Damián al oído de Remus, con una alarmante sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Remus. Miró de reojo a Sirius, quien casi seguía el ejemplo de James. Y con el «casi» se refirió a que Sirius no olvidó sus modales a la hora de hacer un tiempo de comida—. ¿Están envenenadas? ¿Tendré que llevarlos a la enfermería? Por favor, dime que no tendremos otro episodio de un ataque del monstruo de insertar el nombre del postre que utilizaste para su creación, por quinta vez en el mes. Godric sabe que la profesora McGonagall no descansará hasta atrapar al culpable. Y eres afortunado que ella no crea que alguien de primer año sea capaz de tal maldición avanzadísima.

—Lo que le molesta es que el último, aleatorio y totalmente repentino ataque del monstruo interrumpió su lección —contradijo Damián—. Entenderás la satisfacción de una broma bien hecha aderezado con el conocimiento de que te has salido con la tuya cuando te pases al lado oscuro. Únetenos, tenemos galletas.

—No me sobornarás con galletas. No me fío de nada que provenga de ti.

—Allá tú.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

—¿Un niño no puede divertirse un rato?

—No eres un niño, Damián. Eres un pequeño demonio con una sonrisa angelical plasmada en el rostro. —Peter se unió a la conversación. James y Sirius, por otra parte, tenían problemas para no quedarse dormidos—. Ese aire de aparente inocencia que te rodea hizo que tuviera detención con el celador. Detención el celador, Damián. ¿Tienes idea de todas las idioteces que hizo un tal Gideon Prewett mientras estuvo en Hogwarts?

»Aunque la de «Manipular a mi hermana mayor para encantar un vagón que me permita saltar sobre el Invernadero Tres mientras esté en compañía de mi hermano menor está prohibido. Y no, eso no significa que puedo hacerlo si estoy solo o en compañía de nadie más» fue mi favorita. La última parte se le añadió, según la información, dos semanas después.

—Ve el lado positivo. No tenías nada que hacer aquel día —desestimó Damián. Peter parecía que estaba a punto de estrangularlo—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, señor poca confianza en mí, solo confabulé un escenario que les ayudará a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva del otro. Robar los ingredientes del armario de Slughron fue sencillo. Ni tenía seguridad. Me sentí insultado esa noche. Toda mi preparación no sirvió para nada.

—Solo espero que no te atrapen porque no te voy a cubrir —advirtió Remus—. Y ayudaré a Sirius, por cierto. No sé a qué te refieres pero tengo el presentimiento que no me gustará nada.

—O solo puedes preparar palomitas de maíz y disfrutar del espectáculo —propuso Damián despreocupadamente—. Te tomas demasiado en serio a ti mismo, Remus. Además ese par necesita aprender a llevarse bien mientras mis consecuencias aún no son tan graves. Y mejor que provenga de mí en lugar de McGonagall o Dumbledore. Con respecto a la primera, no acepta estupideces de nadie.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto… —murmuró lo más suave que pudo—. Está bien. No haré nada. Pero, por amor a Merlín, no te excedes. Son siete años, Damián. Siete largos años que estaremos sentenciados a convivir con un par de estudiantes que intentarán asesinarse entre sí, esta vez con una razón, si fracasas con lo que sea que te propongas —añadió con lentitud, en un vano intento para que lo escuchara por una vez.

Las palabras decisivas fueron «en vano».

—No toquen la tarta de zanahoria de mañana. Se los digo porque me siento generoso —les avisó Damián.

—¿No querrás decir «misericordioso», «amable», «benevolente» o, no lo sé, finalmente estás actuando con un dudoso aprecio por dos de tus compañeros de dormitorio? —preguntó Peter, todavía resentido por su detención—. Lo que sea que les hagas a ellos, se lo merecen. ¡Son ex… irritantes!

—Nah. Me sentí generoso para compartir la información —corrigió Damián negando con la cabeza—. Aún no están en mi lado bueno, Calabaza, pero tampoco están en mi lado malo la mayor parte del tiempo. Puedes decir que solo los estimo lo necesario a ustedes cuatro dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo y de qué planee hacer con ustedes.

—¿Por qué será que ese «y de qué planee hacer con ustedes» no va en el sentido de «pasar el rato con mis compañeros de cuarto»?

—¿Estás olvidando con quién estás hablando?

—Desgraciadamente, no —le respondió Remus.

—Entonces eres inteligente y no te acostumbres.

Por el bienestar de la relativa paz en el dormitorio, lo ignoró. No valía la pena ensartarse en un argumento que no podría ganar; para bien o para mal, aún no comprendía que pretendía conseguir Damián en cada ocasión que discutía con alguien. En caso que se tratara de Sirius y James ya lo tenía definido; no obstante, Damián Long era un misterio. A pesar que Peter y Damián congeniaban más, le daba la impresión que mantenían oculto un trascendental detalle que podría cambiar la dinámica del grupo.

Solo cuando recordó que él también tenía uno decidió que no se involucraría.

No dejó de pensar en lo que dijo Damián o, para ser más específico, en lo que no dijo. ¿Por qué Damián intentó ayudar, si era que podía usarse esa palabra sin que el mundo estuviera por acabar ante la mera implicación de Damián Long siendo considerado con alguien? Una parte de él quería estar preparado para lo que sucediera en la mañana, y la otra quería mantener la escasa cordura que conservaba.

¿Por qué Damián decidía hacerse el interesante?

Se fue a la cama e intentó quedarse con la mente en blanco.

Tenía la intención de disfrutar de las maravillosas ocho horas de sueño _._

* * *

Sé que no he actualizado en muy buen tiempo pero no dejaré esta historia abandonada, aunque me demore un par de meses en actualizarla. Además que, con este capítulo, se finaliza el arco 1.

Por eso mismo, a partir del siguiente, un nuevo personaje narra la historia.


End file.
